Dos lindos problemas
by LuceK-Chan
Summary: Itachi y Shisui son enviados en una misión la cual cumplen sin ningún inconveniente, pero todo cambiará cuando caigan en una trampa de esa misión que creyeron terminaron con éxito. Sasuke tendrá que lidiar con los sucesos tan repentinos, todos sus amigos lo ayudaran, pero grande será su sorpresa al ver a Hinata desenvolverse completamente con aquellos inesperados... bebés.
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia no Ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha, pues Itachi con ayuda del Tercero evitaron eso.  
Shisui aún tiene ambos ojos y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi tampoco ocurrió.  
Algunos personajes que murieron en anime/manga en esta historia estarán vivos.

Esta es una historia creada por mi, pero utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

.

.

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Que harás ahora Itachi?— consultó el mayor.

—Creó que le daré un vistazo al pergamino y a ver si lo resuelvo pronto—

—Entonces luego voy contigo, me daré un baño y voy a tu casa— mencionó antes de irse dejando sólo al Heredero de Fugaku Uchiha.

—Bueno, le diré a Okaa-San que te guarde algo de comida— dijo algo divertido Itachi.

La misión no había sido agotadora, pero les costó un poco luchar con aquellos ninjas renegados que tenían en su poder varios pergaminos.

Pergaminos que la Hokage Tsunade Senju les había pedido que investiguen uno a uno, cómo siempre tenía el presentimiento que ellos con su Sharingan, siendo expertos y cautelosos podrían hacerlo.

—Tadaima— mencionó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y parte de su indumentaria Ninja.

—Itachi, aquí en la cocina— pronunció su madre gentilmente.

—Okaa-San— menciono con ternura al verla cocinando.

—Okaerinasai Itachi-Kun, llegas a tiempo para cenar, anda ve y báñate—

—Está bien— dijo sin objetar, pues a ella siempre le haría caso —Y Sasuke?— pregunto antes de salir de la cocina.

—Está entrenando con Naruto-Chan—

El joven no dijo nada más pues sabía bien que su hermano vendría pronto a cenar, él jamás se perdería una comida de su madre… Jamás y así fue, cuando bajo a cenar su hermano menor ya se encontraba con su madre, supuso que su padre se encontraría trabajando y que llegaría tarde a casa esa noche.

—Nii-San—

—Otooto, cómo esta Naruto.. Chan?— pregunto divertido el mayor.

—Yo soy tu hermano deberías preguntar por mí, no crees? Además que es eso de "CHAN"… —

—Jajaja pero si te estoy viendo perfectamente bien Sasuke por eso pregunto por Naruto…CHAN— le gustaba fastidiar a Sasuke cuando daba a notar cierto cariño por el Uzumaki.

Había tomado cariño a Naruto, le gustará o no a Sasuke así era y no sólo porque fuera hijo del Yondaime Hokage, el joven rubio había estado siempre al lado de su hermano menor, había sido un gran amigo para él, hasta podría asegurar de que fue el Uzumaki quien mantenía a "raya" a Sasuke, a pesar de la tonta rivalidad que ambos mantenían.

Aunque Sasuke no lo aceptará, si algo le pasara a Naruto él sufriría mucho y parte de su corazón se oscurecería. Esperaba que nada de eso pasara y pondría de su parte para que eso no ocurriera.

—Que ocurre— interrumpió Fugaku sorprendiendo a todos.

—Okaerinasai— dijeron al unísono su esposa y sus dos hijos.

—Nada, sólo Sasuke que le molesta que le pregunte por Naruto-Chan— contesto Itachi.

—Tsk— fue lo único que soltó el menor.

—Querido ahora mismo te sirvo, anda ve lávate las manos- dijo Mikoto y el Líder Uchiha obedeció, claro hasta él obedecía a su esposa y no sólo por amor o por respeto, si no que secretamente no le agradaba cuando ella se molestaba. Cosa que sus dos hijos sabían perfectamente, pues ellos también pensaban igual que él.

—Madre podrías guardar un poco para Shisui? —

—No me digas que vendrá de nuevo? —Sasuke admiraba a Shisui pero tampoco le agradaba mucho que en ciertas ocasiones le robara tiempo con su Nii-San.

—Claro— contesto la mujer a su hijo mayor.

—Sí— respondió Itachi volteando a ver al menor —vendrá porque la Hokage nos dio una tarea— por alguna extraña razón tenía un ligero mal presentimiento con respecto a esos pergaminos —Detuvimos a los ninjas renegados, ahora Ibiki los está interrogando, pero Shisui y yo tenemos que ver el contenido de los pergaminos que tenían en su poder—.

—Saben bien que en las comidas no se habla del trabajo— sentenció Fugaku cuando regreso.

—Perdón— se disculparon los jóvenes.

Después de unos minutos llegó Shisui y ceno con ellos, pues ya era considerado parte de la familia.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar el Líder Uchiha y su esposa se dispusieron a lavar los platos. Aunque fuera algo difícil de creer Fugaku había adoptado aquella costumbre pues así tenía unos momentos junto a su esposa y Mikoto le agradecía siempre por aquello.

Ante los ojos de sus hijos disfrutaban de aquello y pues realmente era así, ya no era nada nuevo que compartan risas cómplices mientras hacían esa labor. Incluso en un par de ocasiones habían terminado mojados pues habían jugado con el agua.

Sí, realmente increíble pero así era Fugaku Uchiha con su adorada esposa. Itachi y Sasuke, a pesar de su asombro, no tenían algo que objetar pues amaban a su madre y si ella era feliz aún con aquellas acciones infantiles ellos no dirían nada.

Cuando su padre estaba fuera de casa cumpliendo su deber, su madre siempre les repetía que un esposo debía hacer feliz a su esposa, siempre tratarla bien, consentirla en cierto punto, comprenderla y por sobretodo amarla y respetarla. Así como lo hacía Fugaku con ella.

Para Sasuke eso era algo sin importancia pues nadie le interesaba como mujer, seguía creyendo que todas eran unas fastidiosas, siempre armando alboroto cuando lo veían, estaba tan harto de aquello. Pero con su madre era distinto siempre al pendiente de ella. No se imaginaba tratando a una mujer de la manera en como lo pedía su madre.  
Ni si quiera había pensado en ello, siempre se imaginó en casa con su padre, con Itachi y por su puesto con su madre, no imaginaba a nadie más (salvo Shisui y sólo quizá, tal vez Naruto, pero no más).

Cómo podía ser posible que su madre sí imaginara más gente en su casa y sobre todo quiénes?...

Y con ese pensamiento Sasuke se fue a dormir, mientras Itachi y Shisui se dispusieron a ver el contenido del primer pergamino, se les hizo algo complicado pues éste estaba con ciertas trampas para quienes quisieran leerlo.  
Trampas que con ayuda de su Sharingan pudieron eludir.  
Transcribieron la información a un pergamino nuevo para poder dárselo a la Hokage.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy Hinata-Sama—

—Está bien Nii-San—

Ya era costumbre para ambos jóvenes entrenar hasta ciertas horas de la noche cuando no tenían misiones. Neji se había percatado que aquellas prácticas habían ayudado un poco a Hinata ya se soltaba más cuando lo atacaba, aunque siempre se preocupaba por no lastimarlo.

Deseaba que ella se suelte completamente, pero aún no sabía cómo lograrlo. Pero sabía bien que ella era una gran kunoichi en combate, de eso no tenía duda.

—Hinata-Sama…—

—Cuando lograras llamarme solo Hinata—

—AH?—

—Jajaja Nii-San—

—Pues Hinata-Sama— carraspeo y recobro la seriedad en su rostro pues la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido aunque Hinata siempre le decía aquello cada cierto tiempo, pero para él era algo imposible, el solo tutearla no lo imaginaba —Ya se lo he dicho antes…—

—Sí, lo sé, que no puedes— interrumpió la Ojiluna —Pero Neji-Niisan…—.

—No hay peros Hinata-Sama, eso no va a cambiar— interrumpió esta vez el castaño.

—Está bien— dijo casi derrotada —quizá más adelante— decía mientras soltaba una sonrisa en dirección del Genio del Clan Hyuga.

—No y ya es hora de retirarnos— demando dándole la mano a su prima para que se levante y pudieran marcharse.

—Hasta mañana Nii-San— se despedía Hinata de Neji antes de ingresar a la casa y darse un buen baño y posteriormente cenar algo ligero.

—Hasta mañana Hinata-Sama— Una vez que Hinata ingreso a la casa él partió sin más.

—Cómo van los entrenamientos? — preguntó el mayor.

—P-Padre— dijo sorprendida la Ojiluna.

—Acabo de ver que Neji se fue—

—S-Sí Nii-San ya se fue— contesto después de dar una reverencia hacía su Padre a forma de saludo —Cada vez aprendo de Neji-Niisan—

—Me alegró, sabes que debes poner de tu parte Hinata—

—Lo sé— dijo algo cabizbaja, quería obtener por completo el respeto de su padre y de su Clan, pero sabía que su personalidad no la ayudaba mucho.

— Anda date un baño, cámbiate y baja a cenar—

—Sí—

—Avísale a Hanabi también— agregó el mayor.

—Entendido— mientras se dirigía a su habitación para asearse pensaba en cómo poder cambiar, porque eso querían todos que cambie su forma de ser, su personalidad tan tímida tan... débil.

Cada vez se sentía más insegura a pesar de lo que Neji podría decirle, incluso sus compañeros de equipo y su Sensei le habían dicho que su esfuerzo tendría frutos, pero ella no los notaba.  
Parecía que cada esfuerzo era vacío para su Padre y su Clan.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—Empieza a hablar por las buenas— dijo el gran Ibiki Morino.

—Crees realmente que lo haré? — dijo uno de los ninjas renegados que fueron capturados por Shisui e Itachi.

—Hablarás por las buenas o por las malas, pero créeme no querrás que llegué a ese punto— dijo desafiante el jefe del Departamento de Tortura e investigación de Konoha.

—Se ve que eres un gran ninja y sabrás al igual que yo que una información importante no se dice, uno se lo lleva a la tumba—.

—Lo sé muy bien— mencionaba Ibiki mientras se sacaba el paño que cubría su cabeza y donde se encontraba su distintivo de Konoha —Cómo podrás ver fui torturado muchas veces por querer obtener una información sobre mi Aldea y jamás traicione la confianza que se me brindó— dio unos pasos hacia el ninja renegado que se encontraba atado en una silla, observó cómo este miraba cada una de sus cicatrices en la cabeza —Pero esas mismas torturas me hicieron aprender y pude "darles una mejora" para yo poder obtener la información que deseo y dárselas a mis superiores— dijo volviendo a ponerse la banda que cubría su cabeza.

—No tengo nada que decirte ni a ti ni a tus superiores— un ligero miedo se divisó en los ojos del pobre ninja, quien sabía no la tendría fácil.

—Bueno, entonces comencemos— menciono antes de retirarse del cuarto qué sólo tenía una luz tenue —Adelante— dijo dando paso a uno de sus subordinados.

—Qué opinas?— pregunto la Hokage Tsunade Senju, quien esperaba a Ibiki.

—Parece ser una rata asquerosa y por eso mismo costará sacarle la información—

—No dudo que lo logres— menciono la rubia.

—Lo malo de ninjas así, es que habrá que tener cuidado con lo que se le debe creer, quedrá guardar su información a toda costa, es el Líder del escuadrón no es así?—

—Sí, tan listo como siempre Ibiki. Sabes que puedes llamar a Inoichi para que intervenga—

—Sí, entendido Tsunade-Sama, creó que lo llamaré para que interrogue a los demás—

—Bien, sé qué harás un gran trabajo. Me retiro me mantienes al tanto de lo que ocurra—

—Entendido— dijo antes que Tsunade se vaya y lo deje trabajar.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—Ocurre algo Tsunade-Sama?— preguntó Shizune.

—Hay algo que me tiene intranquila—

—Se refiere a Naruto? — pregunto su asistente.

—Naruto? Que tiene que ver él? Acaso hizo algo de nuevo? —

—No, no claro que no, es que cómo casi siempre se pone así por él— respondió Shizune.

—Se trata de la última misión de Itachi y Shisui— se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas que le daban la vista de su Aldea, había una hermosa noche iluminada por el brillo de la Luna —Sí esos pergaminos fueran tan importantes cómo aparentan aquellos ninjas debieron morir protegiéndolos—.

—Ya veo, cree que sea una trampa? —

—No lo sé, pero no te parece extraño, que no lucharán más en protección a esos documentos y que ahora estén aquí y parecen estar muy tranquilos—

—Ahora que lo dice— dijo Shizune —tiene razón, le decimos a Ibiki, Itachi y Shisui? —

—No, hay que esperar que nos informan los tres—

—Pero eso puede ser peligroso— dijo nerviosa su ayudante.

—No son unos novatos ellos sabrán eludir cualquier situación— dijo segura la Hokage.

—Espero y tenga mucha razón—

—Igual yo— contesto la rubia.

—Tsunade-Sama— dijo preocupada Shizune —Esperemos que así sea—.

—Será mejor irnos a descansar— ordeno Tsunade.

—No crea que se librará, aún tiene trabajo pendiente— dijo eso poniendo unos papeles sobre el escritorio de la Hokage —lo bueno que no son muchos—.

—Qué? Aún había más? — dijo volviendo a su asiento para continuar su trabajo —A donde crees que vas Shizune? —.

—Pues a descansar cómo usted dijo— y eso iba a ser, el que fuera su asistente era un trabajo muy pesado por distintos motivos y aunque quisiera pedir vacaciones no lo haría, pues sabía que nadie mejor que ella podía controlar y ayudar a Tsunade.

—Regresa inmediatamente Shizune— demando la rubia.

—Lo siento mi trabajo culminó por el día de hoy— dijo rápidamente antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

—Shizune — menciono dando un golpe al escritorio, golpe que no ocasiono daños, como en otras ocasiones —Esto es agotador, creó que ya es hora de buscar quien será el siguiente Hokage— aquel era un pensamiento que últimamente era frecuente en la Senju —Hace mucho que no relajo… Ir a apostar no sería una mala idea, aunque es algo aburrido, casi siempre me dejan ganar por ser la Hokage, ya ni emoción tiene—.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A.

Hola de nuevo... Pues aquí les traigo una nueva historia SasuHina que espero sea de su completo agrado.  
Ya tenía pensado esto hace varios meses pero el poco tiempo y aveces nula inspiración no hacían posible que pueda iniciarla.

En serio espero que les agrade esta nueva propuesta (historia) que les traigo.

Como siempre esperaré sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	2. Capítulo 2

En esta historia no Ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha, pues Itachi con ayuda del Tercero evitaron eso.

Shisui aún tiene ambos ojos y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi tampoco ocurrió.  
Algunos personajes que murieron en anime/manga en esta historia estarán vivos.

Esta es una historia creada por mi, pero utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

.

.

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** —Vamos Teme— suplicaba Naruto.

—Déjame en paz—

—No lo hare— replico el rubio.

—Tsk—

—No te cuesta nada, vamos invítame a cenar a tu casa—

—Te he dicho que no! — soltó molesto el Uchiha.

—Pero porque no? — pregunto haciendo un leve puchero, cosa que le dio igual a Sasuke.

—Porque no quiero—

—Pero soy tu mejor amigo…—

—No lo eres— interrumpió Sasuke al Uzumaki.

—Todos saben que sí—

—Pues están equivocados—

—Vamos Sasuke…—

—A donde irán? — interrumpió un tercero.

—Nii-S…—

—Itachi-Niichan— pronuncio Naruto emocionado de ver al mayor e interrumpiendo a Sasuke, pero lo que irrito más a su compañero de equipo fue la forma en como llamo a su hermano mayor.

—Naruto-Chan— respondió Itachi junto con una sonrisa relajada — Otooto—.

—Nii-San— ahora sí pudo saludar a su hermano.

—A donde iban? — repitió el mayor.

—A ningún lado— contesto rápidamente Sasuke —Vas a casa? — le pregunto a su hermano mayor, haciendo que Itachi le asintiera con la cabeza —Vámonos entonces— casi ordeno.

—Teme—

—Qué ocurre? — le pregunto Itachi a Naruto al notar como Sasuke lo ignoraba y empezaba a alejarse del rubio.

—NADA! — dijo escuetamente el azabache menor.

—Sasuke me iba a invitar a cenar a su casa—

—Eso no es cierto— pronuncio el menor de los Uchiha deteniendo su andar a unos cuantos pasos del rubio.

— B-Bueno le estaba pidiendo que me invitara, pero yo sé que él quiere invitarme Ttebayo—

—Así? — Pregunto algo divertido Itachi.

—Sí, porque yo soy su mejor amigo Dattebayo! — Dijo orgulloso el Uzumaki —Y los amigos invitan a sus mejores amigos a cenar en su casa—

—Ya te dije que eso no es cierto— reprocho Sasuke.

—Pero Teme—

—Bueno, entonces vamos— dijo Itachi asombrando de diferentes modos a ambos jóvenes.

—En serio? — consulto Naruto.

— Claro a Madre le agradara tu visita—

— Ohhh gracias Itachi-Niichan— agradeció contento y colocándose al lado de Sasuke para empezar su caminata trayecto a la casa de los Uchiha.

—Compórtate bien delante de mi madre— demando Sasuke —No quiero que piense que llevo idiotas a casa—

—Oee Sasuke!— reclamo Naruto tanto por el insulto como por el golpe que el Uchiha le dio en la cabeza —Itachi-Niichan…— volteo a ver al mayor (que iba pasos más atrás) para darle su queja del trato que le daba Sasuke.

—No lo llames así, él es mi hermano no el tuyo— dijo secamente dándole otro golpe en la cabeza.

—Itachi-Kun? — pregunto temeroso el rubio, pero al ver que su amigo aun lo miraba con frialdad —Itachi-San? — consulto nuevamente, aquello le pareció mejor a Sasuke así que asintió ante las últimas palabras del rubio.

—Puedes llamarme como gustes Naruto-Chan—

—Enserio Itachi-Niichan? — y antes de que Sasuke le de otro golpe Naruto retrocedió hasta donde estaba Itachi a modo de salvaguardar su vida, pues sabía que Sasuke lo golpearía con más fuerza que antes.

—Si— contesto el mayor —Vámonos o llegaremos tarde— ordeno.

—Naruto primero anda date un baño— sugirió Sasuke —No pretenderás ir así todo sucio después de entrenar.

—Me doy una lavada en tu casa—

—No—

—Pero…—

—Ni creas que te ducharas en mi casa— pronuncio Sasuke —Tienes tu casa, anda ve y dúchate allá—

—No quieres que vaya, no es así? — dijo Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos y observando a su amigo.

—Y recién te das cuenta? —

—No te preocupes Naruto-Chan, anda date un baño y luego vas a casa— sugirió Itachi —Le diré a Madre que te esperemos para cenar—

—Está bien— dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer rumbo a su departamento, pues confiaba en las palabras de Itachi.

—A veces eres muy duro con el— le menciono el mayor a Sasuke una vez que Naruto desapareció.

—Tsk— dijo sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de su hermano y empezando a caminar junto a él pues sabía que su madre los estaría esperando.

Habían platicado de diferentes cosas en todo el trayecto y una vez cerca a la entrada del Complejo Uchiha iban a empezar una carrera a ver quién llegaba más rápido a su casa.

—Listo Sasuke? —

—Si— contesto seguro de sí mismo el menor.

—Seguro? Mira que últimamente te he estado ganando— le recordó el mayor.

—Eso cambiara hoy—

—Bueno… a la cuenta de tres esta bien? — dijo mientras ambos se alistaban para salir a la mayor velocidad posible— 1…2…—

—Itachi-Kun—

—Lo que faltaba…— susurro Sasuke, observando a quien osaba interrumpir su momento de hermanos.

—Izumi-Chan— contesto Itachi mientras erguía ligeramente su porte (pues junto a Sasuke habían encorvado su postura como corredores antes de salir de la meta)

—Sasuke-Chan— saludo la joven con ternura, siendo casi ignorada por el nombrado (algo habitual en él) —Que hacen? —.

—Llegando a casa— informo Itachi —y tú? —

—Pues la Hokage mando a llamar a mi equipo, ojala nos dé una misión, hace un tiempo que no salimos—

—Seguro esta vez les da una—

—Eso espero, bueno me retiro o llegare tarde—

—Entiendo, que te vaya bien entonces— se despidió de la joven.

—Nii-San—

—Dime—

—A que hora volverás a contar o acaso pretendes observarla hasta que desaparezca. —

—Ah?... Cierto, listo? — volvió su mirada al frente —Que ocurre? — le pregunto a su hermano menor al notar que este no le quitaba la mirada.

—Nada— contesto escuetamente Sasuke.

Siempre que se cruza con ella actúa algo raro pensó Sasuke.

— Bueno entonces prosigamos… 1… 2… 3— y así ambos salieron raudos con dirección a su hogar.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—Debo apurarme o Sasuke hará que empiecen sin mí— decía apurado Naruto mientras se terminaba de vestir después de darse un baño — Bien ya estoy listo— y salió apurado de su departamento, pues por nada se perdería una cena de Mikoto.

—Naruto— llamo una joven al ver a su amigo saltando apurado por los techos de las casas.

—Sakura-Chan— al notar a su amiga retrocedió para saludarla bien.

—A dónde vas tan apurado—

—Voy a la casa de Sasuke a cenar—

—Ya veo—

—Y tu estuviste de misión, cierto? — pregunto el rubio.

—Sí, recién llegamos, hubo unos retrasos por culpa de Ino—

—No me culpes frente de marquesina— reprochaba la rubia mientras se acercaba junto a Chouji.

—Hola Naruto— saludo el corpulento.

—Hola Choji, Ino— saludaba ahora el Uzumaki — Disculpa Sakura-Chan pero tengo que irme, luego hablamos—

—Está bien—

—A dónde va tan apurado? — pregunto curiosa Ino.

—Va a la casa de Sasuke a cenar—

— Ya veo… Que se siente que Naruto pase más tiempo junto a Sasuke que tú? — pregunto divertida la Yamanaka.

—Debemos ir rápido a entregar el informe— intervenía Choji porque sabía que si ambas se ponían a discutir jamás se moverían de ahí.

—Ino cerda!—

— Tienes razón Choji, vamos— mencionaba la rubia jalando del brazo al joven para que empezaran a dirigirse rumbo a la torre Hokage —Aunque me insultes sabes que es cierto… Apúrate o demoraremos más—

Sakura camino siguiendo a los otros jóvenes y aunque detestara la idea sabía que Ino tenía razón, ella no pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Sasuke y aun en las misiones que tenían como equipo 7 no compartían mucho pues el Uchiha seguía siendo indiferente y frio con ella a pesar del tiempo compartido como equipo y amigos. Pero aun había en ella una pequeña luz de esperanza que la hacía creer que él cambiaria de actitud hacia ella.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—Bien por fin ya estoy cerca— dijo emocionado Naruto una vez que entro en los dominios Uchiha.

—Hola Naruto-Chan— saludo Shisui colocándose al lado del rubio (quien ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de Sasuke) — También vienes a cenar? —

—Hola Shisui-San… Si Sasuke me invito—

—No digas mentiras— interrumpió Sasuke la conversación de los jóvenes frente a el —Perfecto el Dobe y el Dobe Mayor—

—Que gracioso Sasuke-Chan— respondió Shisui.

—No me llames así—

—Umm Sasuke-Chibi? —

—Shisui! — llamo enojado Sasuke.

—Hola Sasuke, un gusto verte también— dijo Shisui cuando el joven por fin lo llamo por su nombre.

—Jajaja—

—De que te ríes idiota— le pregunto molesto a Naruto.

—Shisui-San es gracioso y te hace enojar… Es grandioso Dattebayo!—

—Cállate y pasen de una vez antes que me arrepienta y les cierra la puerta en la cara— espeto Sasuke.

—Gracias— contestaron al unísono antes de pasar.

—Mikoto-San— saludo Shisui con una leve reverencia.

—Buenas noches Mikoto-San— saludo el rubio viendo como la mujer se acercaba a recibirlos.

—Shisui-Kun— contesto viendo primero al mayor — Naruto-Chan— menciono contenta mientras le daba un abrazo al rubio —Ya no se te ve seguido por aquí—

—Es que Sasuke no me invita a venir— aquello hizo que el nombrado hiciera puños con sus manos.

—Bueno ojalá eso cambie— dijo mientras daba una rápida mirada algo seria a su hijo menor.

Ver después de cierto tiempo al Uzumaki le hizo recordar aquel momento cuando lo vio por primera vez en esa incubadora en el hospital, solo sin su padre y madre, pues ambos habían dado la vida por salvar a Konoha. Sintió nostalgia por aquellos recuerdos y recordó como Kushina estaba emocionada y nerviosa por el nacimiento de su primer y único hijo.

El tiempo había pasado y ahora ya era un joven apuesto y fuerte que desprendía una luz única, la misma que hacía que los demás se acercaran a él. Claro que eso ocurrió mucho tiempo después ya que lamentablemente el Uzumaki había tenido una infancia difícil, la mayoría de los aldeanos lo odiaba, lo detestaba y lo repudiaba, cosa que no entendía del todo pues él era hijo de unos héroes y no tenía la culpa de nada, aunque eso no lo sabían/entendían muchos, ya que sólo lo veían como el causante de todo el daño que sufrió Konoha.

Lo observó tras alejarse un poco después de abrazarlo, era muy parecido a su padre físicamente, como el color de sus cabellos, el tono de su piel, el color de sus ojos (aunque el pequeño Uzumaki los tenía más claros) y pues de su madre tenía aquel comportamiento hiperactivo que la caracterizaba y una palabra tan de él…"Dattebayo", una muy parecida a la de su madre ("Dattebane"). Aquello lo hacía tan hijo de ella como del Namikaze, aunque físicamente no tenía nada de la Uzumaki.

—Pasen que ya todo está listo— pronuncio la mujer con cariño haciendo que sus dos invitados pasaran —Vamos Sasuke no te quedes ahí, entremos—

—Sí ya voy— trato de contestar lo más normal posible, pues no quería que su madre pensara que estaba molesto con ella.

Y no lo iba a estar, pero no le había agradado la forma en como que ella había recibido al Uzumaki… Cómo una madre recibiendo a su hijo.

Itachi y él eran su hijos, no había más, sólo eran dos y notar el cariño con el que era recibido el rubio (y en ocasiones Shisui) no le agradaba para nada.

—No esta Fugaku-San? — pregunto Shisui una vez que todos estaban juntos para cenar.

—No, hoy llegará tarde— informo Mikoto —Empiecen o se enfriará—.

—Itadakimasu— dijeron todos antes de empezar a comer.

—Ohhhh esto esta delicioso Ttebayo! — y no era mentira, aquel guiso que preparo la mujer estaba increíblemente rico.

—Deja eso Dobe, es mío— dijo Sasuke al ver como su rubio amigo iba a tomar el tazón que contenía Sopa de Tomate, uno de los platillos favoritos del Uchiha menor.

—Pero quiero probar un poco, seguro debe ser igual de rico como todo lo que prepara Mikoto-San—

—Gracias Naruto-Chan, pero no te preocupes ahora te traigo un poco, sólo le serví a Sasuke ya que no sabía que también te gustaba—

—Todo lo que usted cocina me gusta Dattebayo! —

—Es cierto Madre cocina muy rico— menciono Itachi.

—Gracias— dijo el rubio cuando Mikoto le sirvió un poco de Sopa de Tomates —Sasuke tiene mucha suerte, es una gran mamá—

—Todas las madres damos lo mejor por nuestros hijos, no sólo porque sea nuestro deber si no porque nos nace hacerlo, el sentimiento que se les tiene es inimaginable, una madre hará todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por sus hijos— ante aquellas palabras sus retoños la miraron con amor y admiración, ella era única e irremplazable para ellos — Aunque tenga dos hijos, ahora me siento feliz porque pareciera que tengo 4, 4 hermosos jóvenes —aquello hizo sonrojar a los mencionados, aunque a Sasuke una ligera ira lo invadió —Siempre se aprecia la buena compañía—

—Le prometo venir más seguido Ttebayo! — Naruto se había emocionado con las palabras de la mayor y tenía los ojos húmedos con las lágrimas a punto de salir, el que hiciera un puchero hizo sonreír a Mikoto —Aunque Sasuke no me invite yo vendré— seguro el rubio levantando una mano.

—Entonces yo también vendré con frecuencia— sentencio Shisui.

—Itachi no les vas a decir nada? — espeto Sasuke.

—Si madre es feliz…—

—Tsk— no necesito dejar terminar la frase a su hermano mayor, pues sabía que tenía razón.

Si su madre era feliz con esos dos viniendo seguido a su casa pues los aguantaría cierto tiempo.

Había sido una grata cena, comiendo las delicias que estaban sobre la mesa, Sasuke disfrutaba hacer quedar a Naruto como un tonto cuando contaba los errores del rubio en plenas misiones y aunque el Uzumaki pretendía excusarse nada podía hacer.

Shisui e Itachi comentaban (a pedido de Naruto) los hechos más emocionantes de sus misiones, aunque el primogénito de Mikoto era reservado con esos temas, Shisui era todo lo contrario y contaba a detalle precisos sobre sus hazañas (e inventando uno que otro suceso), pero Itachi no lo corregía pues le parecía gracioso como esté hinchaba el pecho orgulloso y cómo Naruto prestaba mucha atención sin percatarse de ciertas mentiras.

—Eso no paso, estoy seguro— claro que Sasuke no era fácil de engañar y podía percibir que Shisui mentía.

—Cállate Teme no lo interrumpas—

—No me calles— espeto Sasuke —Ya es tarde deberías irte—

—Sasuke tiene razón ya es muy tarde chicos, deberían ir a descansar— demando la mujer — Itachi, Sasuke acompáñelos—

—Naruto puede irse sólo— dijo el Uchiha menor.

—No debería irse sólo— recalco la mujer.

—Está bien… andando Naruto—

—Nos vemos Mikoto-San—

—Hasta luego Naruto-Chan, Shisui-Kun—

Salieron con rumbos distintos e Itachi había salido gustoso en acompañar a Shisui, pero Sasuke no parecía nada contento.

—Gracias Teme desde aquí voy solo— estaban por salir de los dominios Uchiha y sabía que su azabache amigo estaba molesto así que era mejor continuar solo.

—Tampoco iba a dejarte hasta tu puerta, ya suficiente tuve de ti por hoy—

—Lo sé lo sé, nos vemos— se despidió el rubio.

-.

-.

-.

—Mañana le llevaré el pergamino a Tsunade-Sama— informo Itachi.

—Cuantos se supone que nos falta? —

—Cuatro pergaminos más—

—Menos mal porque ya quiero volver a salir en misión— Shisui prefería estar en misión que en la Aldea ya que no tenía mucho que hacer.

—Te aviso cuando tenga el nuevo pergamino, que descanses— dijo dejando a su amigo en su casa.

—Hasta mañana—

.

.

.

—Tsunade-Sama aquí tiene el contenido del pergamino—

—Muy bien Itachi, Shizune te dará el otro y sólo quedarán tres más—

—Sí—

—Alguna novedad en este pergamino? — pregunto la rubia mientras habría el que le había llevado Itachi.

—Nada de peligro, al igual que los otros son de tratados y reparticiones de tierras—

—Algo raro, porque llevarían esos ninjas estos pergaminos—

—Según entiendo, los ninjas llevaban por orden de su jefe de Aldea esos pergaminos a diferentes destinatarios, quizá el jefe tenía diferentes asuntos—

—Puede ser—

—Los tratados eran con pueblos aledaños a ellos y las reparticiones parece ser a familiares—

—Debe existir algo más, no pueden estar llevando sólo pergaminos sin tanta importancia—

—Las tierras a repartir son de gran tamaño, eso podía crear disputas entre ellos—

—Bueno, cualquier cosa me notifican—

—Entendido— fue lo último que dijo el joven antes de salir de la oficina de la Hokage.

—Tsunade-Sama!— llamo velozmente Shizune mientras entraba a la oficina.

—Qué ocurre?—

—Ibiki e Inoichi-San la solicitan en el departamento de investigación, parece que tienen un informe sobre los ninjas—

—Vamos— ordeno saliendo apurada junto a su asistente.

Quería terminar con ese asunto lo antes posible, había algo que no encajaba completamente, algo que la hacía sentir que nada bueno ocurriría y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocada, presentía el peligro cerca.

—Oiii Tsunade…—

—Ahora no Jiraiya! — espeto continuando su paso acelerado.

—A dónde vas?—

—Luego hablamos— dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A.

Hola chicos, chicas aquí nuevamente haciendo presencia con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer sus comentarios siempre positivos y alentadores.

Y me encanta que les guste este nuevo proyecto. Ya cada cosa va tomando ciertos lugares y espero les agrade.

Espero es cap sea de su completo gusto y lo disfruten.

 **PDTA.** Casi no subo capítulo :/ porque lo que avanzo de las historias lo guardo en mi USB y cuando quise terminar el cap me di el susto de mi vida porque no podía abrir Word (que es donde escribo) en la PC estuve unos días entre asustada y triste sin saber que hacer. Trataba de repasar en mi mente todo lo que había escrito (si eso hubiera pasado no hubiera sido igual).

Pero gracias a Dios sólo fue un susto y aquí estamos a seguir!

Sin más un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.

 **PDTA2.** Saludos a todos los cumpleañeros de Agosto disfruten su día... ahhhhh el mío es este domingo 26 a ver quienes me saludan ;)

Como siempre esperaré sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	3. Capítulo 3

En esta historia no Ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha, pues Itachi con ayuda del Tercero evitaron eso.

Shisui aún tiene ambos ojos y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi tampoco ocurrió.  
Algunos personajes que murieron en anime/manga en esta historia estarán vivos.

Esta es una historia creada por mi, pero utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

.

.

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ibiki, Inoichi—

—Quinta la estábamos esperando— contesto Ibiki.

—Díganme que ocurre que obtuvieron? —

—Pues verá Tsunade-Sama halle algo que me desconcertó un poco— empezaba informando el Líder Yamanaka —Entre en las mentes de los ninjas, de los subordinados para ser preciso, tenían un sinfín de bloqueos mentales, es un Jutsu que bloquea ciertos acontecimientos de nuestras vidas—

—Entiendo— pronuncio la rubia, sumamente concentrada en la conversación.

—El Jutsu se puede usar para olvidar hechos trágicos o para poder ocultar cierta información hacia los demás— prosiguió el rubio — Primero pensé que eso le habían hecho al primer ninja en el que utilice mi Jutsu, pero me di con la sorpresa que todos los ninjas tienen ese bloqueo, lo cual no es normal y tomando en cuenta la situación, deduzco que la persona que los envió decidió ser precavido bloqueándolos de cierto modo—

—Y que paso con el líder del grupo? —

—Aun no suelta la información, Inoichi acaba de salir de verlo— contesto Ibiki.

—El jefe del grupo también presenta bloqueos, pero son notoriamente muchos más—

—Sabía que algo no me gradaba de todo esto— dijo preocupada la Hokage.

—Eso no es todo— informo Ibiki — Cuando lo empezamos a torturar no notamos nada extraño, pero al día siguiente era cómo si había olvidado todo lo que se le hizo—

—Eso puede ser porque como es el jefe del grupo usaron un Jutsu más poderoso en él—

—Pero si olvida lo que paso antes, cómo hace para dar información a su superior? —

.

.

.

. (…Al día siguiente…)

—Pareciera que sólo son una pérdida de tiempo—

—Quizá, pero eso no lo hace más extraño aún? —

—Aunque también lo hace aburrido, vamos Itachi no me digas que te divierte hacer esto—

—No del todo, pero es parte de nuestro trabajo— contesto el primogénito de Fugaku regalándole una sonrisa cálida a su mejor amigo.

—Lo sé, mientras más pronto acabemos mejor—

—No has pensado que deberíamos indagar más sobre estos pergaminos hay algo que no concuerda—

—Te entiendo, pero no crees que ya hubiéramos hallado algo en estos papeles, todo ha ido sin problemas por decirlo así, sólo leves trampas que eran para impedir la lectura, nada inusual—

—A veces eres muy confiado Shisui—

—Jajaja y tú te preocupas demasiado— contesto divertido el mayor.

—Bueno terminamos este—

—Ves otro pergamino resuelto sin problema—

—Iré a dejarle a Tsunade-Sama para que me entregue el siguiente—

—Vamos te acompaño—

—Está bien—

-.

-.

-.

-.

—No ha pensado en que debería aprender una nueva técnica Hinata-Sama? —

—Eh b-bueno sí, pero no sé si Padre querrá enseñarme—

—Pero usted sola logró dominar los Puños Gemelos de León—

—Fue gracias a tu ayuda Nii-San—

—Se equivoca fue todo mérito suyo, fue usted quien estuvo practicando día tras día, puso su empeño y lo consiguió—

—Gracias…—

—No tiene que agradecerme, yo sé que usted puede dominar la técnica que se proponga—

—L-Lo sé…—

—Hablaré con Hiashi-Sama para que le pueda enseñar otra técnica—

—Está bien, gracias Nii-San—

—Le sucede algo? —

—Eh?... No nada Nii-San—

—Debe tenerse más confianza, debe cambiar de actitud—

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé… Pero yo no soy como Sakura-San, TenTen-San o Ino-San, aunque quisiera no puedo, yo no lo conseguiría…—

—Pero de que está hablando? —

—No tengo la fuerza que ellas poseen o las tácticas, yo…—

—Ya basta! Usted no tiene que ser como ellas, ni siquiera debe pensar en compararse con ellas, usted es distinta y eso no es malo. Si usted sigue creyendo que es débil y que no lo podrá lograr así será siempre, debe darse cuenta que todo depende de usted misma, cambie su mentalidad, no se hunda en pensamientos así, demuestre de lo que es capaz, haga que los que dudan de usted se queden mudos con su poder… Hágalo! —

—Neji-Niisan—

—Si usted no empieza a tenerse más confianza por más que su Padre o yo la quisiéramos ayudar de nada serviría, no con la actitud que tiene actualmente. Propóngaselo y sus ataques pueden llegar a hacer más letales que los de la Haruno, sabe que el Puño Suave puede provocar grandes daños, también podría dominar las armas ninjas igual o mejor que TenTen y al igual que los Yamanaka usted tiene una línea de sangre, una que es por demás superior a cualquiera que exista, debe aprovechar las "bondades" de nuestro linaje—

Hinata observaba con atención cada facción de su querido primo, estaba frustrado por las acciones que ella había adoptado y lo que hacía no sólo era un llamado de atención para ella si no para él mismo, ella podía notar que él se sentía en un callejón sin salida, sin poder hacerla reaccionar, lamentaba ponerlo en esa posición, pero los comentarios siempre negativos hacia su persona por parte de los Ancianos del Consejo de su Clan habían ido quedando en ella.

Cómo iba a enfrentarlos?  
Ella sólo quería que la "dejaran en paz".  
Aun cuando ya no se dijera nada sobre su persona, ella estaría satisfecha sólo con ello? Acaso no anhelaba a más? Iba a quedarse así?

—Piénselo bien y si persiste en su actitud— prosiguió Neji —Lo lamentaré pero no podré continuar con esto— vio como él joven de cabellos castaños giraba sobre sus talones y emprendía su caminata alejándose de ella.

—Nii-San, lo siento— ella hizo lo mismo pero en la dirección contraria, necesitaba dar una caminata antes de ingresar y encerrarse en su habitación.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—Que sorpresa verte por aquí Shisui—

—Tsunade-Sama— saludaron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

—Imagino que vienen porque terminaron con ese pergamino— ambos jóvenes asintieron sutilmente— Shizune— llamo la rubia.

—Sí Tsunade-Sama— contesto su asistente entrando a la oficina.

—Trae el siguiente pergamino—

—Enseguida se lo traigo—

—Mientras esperamos a Shizune… Que piensan al respecto? —

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que se sabe o que información se ha obtenido de los ninjas que atrapamos? —

—Siempre directo, Shisui— menciono con una leve sonrisa la rubia —Pues ayer hable con Ibiki e Inoichi, descubrieron que usaron unos Jutsus que bloquean ciertos hechos/recuerdos que se nos es imposible obtener.

—Estoy seguro que Inoichi-San podrá conseguirlos— pronuncio Itachi.

—Sí, también creo lo mismo. Pero hasta entonces debemos actuar con precaución. Además Ibiki me dijo que al Líder del grupo se le olvida lo sucedió del día anterior.

—Eso no es normal— menciono curioso Shisui —Cómo pueden mandar a alguien de misión sabiendo que olvidará todo—

—Quizá sea parte de su plan por si eran capturados— aludió Itachi.

—Pero si lograban su objetivo cómo iban a brindar su reporte de la misión que tenían— pregunto nuevamente Shisui al no encontrar alguna respuesta concreta.

—Inoichi cree que en algún lugar de su mente están guardados todos esos hechos— informó Tsunade —Él también esta averiguando eso, está investigando sobre un Jutsu antiguo que solían utilizar los Yamanaka durante las Guerras—

—Interesante— menciono Shisui.

—En este caso es algo caótico para nosotros— corrigió la Hokage —Ustedes deben tener cuidado y tratar de terminar lo más pronto posible con esos pergaminos—

—No se preocupe, así será— respondió Itachi.

—Aquí está Tsunade-Sama— pronuncio Shizune al ingresar nuevamente.

—Dáselo a Itachi— ordeno, acto que Shizune obedeció —Después de este sólo quedarán dos pergaminos. Esta demás recalcarles tener cuidado.

—No somos unos novatos— alego Shisui algo ofendido.

—Lo sé, pero no está demás mencionarlo—

—No se preocupe tendremos el cuidado que merece la misión— dijo cortésmente Itachi.

—Está bien, pueden retirarse— fue lo último que dijo la Hokage.

-.

-.

-.

—Oye esa no es la Primogénita de Hiashi? — pregunto algo curioso Shisui.

—Sí—

—Shisui-San, Itachi-Niichan— saludo alegremente el rubio que iba llegando junto a ellos.

—Nii-San… Shisui— saludo Sasuke.

—Que hacen? — consulto el Uzumaki.

—Observando la belleza de la aldea— contesto suelto de huesos Shisui.

—Ah? — Naruto no comprendía a que se refería.

—Idiota— insultaba Sasuke a su rubio amigo mientras le giraba la cabeza con algo de brusquedad con dirección a donde Shisui tenía la mirada.

—Hinata-Chan? —

—Cada vez que Shisui se la cruza en cualquier lugar la observa casi a detalle— así Itachi soltaba un leve secreto de su mejor amigo.

—Itachi-Kun ellos no preguntaron algo que merezca esa respuesta de tu parte— dijo levemente avergonzado Shisui —Y tampoco deberías decir esas cosas, en especial cuando tú también lo haces— menciono tratando de disipar la atención que tenían puesta en él.

—Nii-San? — aquello tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke. Acaso su hermano mayor gustaba de la Hyuga? Ni si quiera él le había prestado atención a aquella joven a pesar de haber estudiado juntos. Prácticamente no habían cruzado palabra alguna.

—Estoy seguro que no la observamos de la misma manera— alego Itachi.

—Quizá— reforzó Shisui —Es linda de eso no hay duda, no es necesario observarla a detalle para ver su belleza, es sólo que…—

—Verla en las reuniones de Clanes siempre detrás de su Padre, pareciera que no tiene ni una pizca de dominio sobre sí misma, parece tan desolada, tan inestable, tan vulnerable…—

—Da una sensación de ternura y lastima al mismo tiempo— interrumpió Shisui a Itachi —Y en momentos como el de ahora en el que se encuentra sola es más d…—

—Hinata-Chan… es cierto que ella siempre obedece las órdenes de su Padre y su Clan, pero ella es una gran kunoichi, ella logró una grandiosa técnica Golpe Leones o algo así…—

—Puños Gemelos de León— corrigió Itachi.

—Claro eso!— continuo el rubio —Ella es buena con todos, siempre ayuda a los demás, se preocupa primero por el resto sin importar su propio bienestar, a ella sólo le falta más confianza y logrará muchas cosas más Dattebayo! — pronuncio aquellas palabras convencido de ello, a su amiga sólo le faltaba más seguridad en sí misma —No lo crees así Sasuke? —

—No estaría mal que a Sasuke se le pegue un poco de esa gentileza— dijo divertido Shisui.

—Tsk—

—No es tan mala idea— alego Itachi recibiendo una mirada seria por parte de su hermano menor —Pero si ella es tan buena con los demás alguien debería devolverle aquel "favor" — los dos Uchihas junto a él lo observaron algo extrañados por las palabras dichas. Naruto como siempre no presto atención.

— Vamos Naruto— ordeno Sasuke —Debemos entrenar— sería mejor marcharse porque no entendía del todo el accionar de su hermano. O quizá si lo "entendía" por eso era mayor su sorpresa.  
No estaba seguro en donde quedaba Izumi en todo esto, así que antes de que saque ideas erróneas (cosa rara en él) debía irse con su rubio amigo. Ya después charlarían… de mujeres?

… ***Vaya estupidez*…** pensó el azabache.

Pudiendo hablar de temas más importantes que de unas mujeres locas que morirían por estar con uno de ellos. Pero fuese cual fuese el caso, no permitiría que su hermano anduviera con dos mujeres, eso sería algo inaceptable para su madre. Y era por ella que hablaría con su hermano.

—Sí, nos vemos— se despidió el rubio de los otros dos jóvenes.

—Tienes algo pensado, no es así? — interrogo Shisui a Itachi cuando los dos menores se marcharon. Recibiendo sólo una sonrisa sincera por parte del joven frente a él —Bueno sé que no harías nada con mala intención— menciono despreocupado.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, tenemos trabajo pendiente—

—Itachi te parece si vamos a entrenar un rato, ahora que lo menciono Sasuke nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo, nos la hemos pasado viendo esos pergaminos, algo de práctica no nos hará mal— pidió Shisui.

—Tsunade-Sama pidió que terminemos rápido—

—Vamos sólo una hora y ya, ya puedo sentir cómo me oxido…— dijo divertido el mayor.

—Jajaja bueno vamos, no estará mal tener algo de movimiento—

—Exacto! —

Ambos Uchihas fueron a los campos de entrenamientos, aquel al que iban desde niños, ese siempre había sido su lugar para practicar o aprender nuevas técnicas, incluso luchaban entre ellos y observaban en el otro alguna "falla" para poder corregirla y no sufrir ningún daño cuando salían de misión.

Se les era refrescante regresar y practicar en aquellos obstáculos que en la actualidad superaban con facilidad, antes quizá tenían un poco de dificultad para superarlas, pero su esfuerzo y dedicación hicieron que las superen y también que ambos se superen mutuamente.

Ambos eran considerados los prodigios de su Clan y no era para menos [Itachi pensaba como Hokage a los siete años… Ósea! Jajaja]

Pero hace unos años eso casi no importaba, no cuando todo su clan pretendía rebelarse contra Konoha, ambos debían tomar decisiones muy difíciles sólo unos cuantos pensaban como ellos con respecto a esa revolución.

Para Itachi era más duro de lo que pensó no sólo por su familia si no que era su propio padre Líder de los Uchiha quien no detenía la situación si no que más bien estaba de acuerdo, hasta podría decir que el cómo líder era quien incitaba tal acto de cobardía contra la Aldea que los albergaba junto con todos su aldeanos.

Tampoco era mentira que muchos poseedores del Sharingan sentían cierto desprecio que algunos aldeanos sentían por ellos, algunos sólo les tenían miedo, pero fuera cual fuera la situación el abogaría por Konoha, de eso no tenía duda y junto a Shisui defenderían la aldea que los aceptaba.

Era muy consiente que así cómo había aldeanos hablando mal de ellos, había quienes los admiraban, ancianos que cuando los veían les ofrecían alguna fruta, alguna bebida o algún postre y eso ellos lo apreciaban. Por eso mismo no entendía cómo los demás poseedores del Sharingan no podían notar eso, no podían meter a todos en el mismo saco.

Sólo había una palabra para describir aquel suceso…Venganza.  
Los Uchiha buscaban venganza porque se sentían prisioneros, atados, sentían que lo que vivían ahora no era para ellos, simplemente se sentían superiores a los demás y querían hacer notar la superioridad que poseían.  
No estaban de acuerdo en que sólo se desempeñen como la Policía de Konoha, casi parecía un insulto para ellos.  
No confiaban en nadie más y su terquedad los cegaba tanto que para Itachi y Shisui se les hizo muy complicado poder persuadirlos de esa idea, pero había existido alguien que ayudo más de lo que él había imaginado.

Itachi y Shisui junto con la ayuda del Tercer Hokage habían acordado ciertos términos con Fugaku.

Ambos jóvenes hicieron entender al líder de su Clan que sí Konoha no confiaba en ellos no habría ningún Uchiha saliendo de misiones o mucho menos siendo ANBU, aquellos ninjas que eran dirigidos directamente por el Hokage. Pero a pesar de ello pidió que más Uchihas sean involucrados en misiones lo cual el Tercero acepto, pero debían ser previamente evaluados tanto por Inoichi como por Ibiki.

A Fugaku le costó aceptar pero entendió que era justo, eso también le serviría para que sepa que tan bien estarían los miembros de su Clan, claro que sabía que muchos de ellos estarían en desacuerdo pero que al final harían lo que él les dijera, ellos jamás se atreverían a desobedecer sus órdenes.

Habían pasado varias cosas para que puedan obtener la calma que hoy por hoy se respiraba en Konoha, tantas cosas que quizás jamás sabrían los demás, como que nunca se le había ocurrido involucrar a su hermano menor. Pero cuando Sasuke escucho una de las discusiones que Itachi mantenía con su padre y fuera el menor de aquella familia quien lograra el inicio de aquella calma, aquello era algo que pocos sabrían.

—Recordando nuevamente el pasado? — Pregunto Shisui sacándolo de sus pensamientos —Ya olvídalo—

—No deberíamos olvidarlo, es parte de nosotros—

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero cuando te pones a pensar en esas cosas es como si te fueras de este mundo—

—Lo siento—

—No te disculpes por eso, pero de lo que deberías preocuparte es del bajo rendimiento que tienes ahora—

—No creo que eso sea cierto—

—Bueno en el entrenamiento de hoy no has estado del todo bien, mira— dijo señalando a donde se suponía que debían caer las shuriken —Tres de ellas fueron a parar a otro lado menos en el blanco— vio el desconcierto en el rostro de Itachi ni siquiera se había percatado de eso —Debes olvidar las cosas que te atormentan—

—No me atormentan—

—Si no? —

—Sólo creo que no debemos olvidar para así no volver a cometer los mismos errores, casi lo perdemos todo, hasta Danzo Shimura quizo arrancarte el ojo, si no llegaba yo él hubiera logrado su cometido —

—Y te lo agradeceré siempre— dijo sinceramente como siempre lo hacía cada que recordaban ese atroz momento —Pero lo que te ocurre es que en el fondo temes que eso vuelva a ocurrir, que todos se rebelen, pero debes dejar de pensar así, Sasuke ahora fácilmente podría deshacerse de varios con una sola técnica—

—Sasuke— ese era uno de sus más grandes temores, que su pequeño hermano sucumba en la oscuridad u odio que antes albergaba su Clan.

— Él jamás te daría la espalda—

—Lo sé—

—Convéncete de eso y no temas por él, a pesar de su carácter es un gran chico además está Naruto para orientarlo aunque no parezca ya que ese rubio es un idiota la mayoría del tiempo pero es una persona que mantiene a raya a Sasuke aunque él lo niegue… que buen par no lo crees? —

—Sí— sonrió divertido al recordarlos peleando por cualquier competencia tonta que se les ocurra.

—Vamos es hora de ir a revisar ese molesto pergamino—

—Te parece si lo hacemos más tarde ahora tengo algo que hacer—

—Jajaja Itachi-Kun no pierdes el tiempo— dijo totalmente "pícaro" el mayor.

—De que hablas? —

—No me subestimes, también percibo su chacra—

—Bueno, entonces con mayor razón aceptaras que lo hagamos más tarde—

—Mejor dejémoslo para mañana—

—No creo que debamos exten…—

—Vamos déjame descansar aunque sea hoy—

—Está bien mañana entonces—

—Trato hecho!— Comentó muy alegre Shisui —Bueno nos vemos, además tienes que ir donde esta ella antes de que se marche—

Una vez que Shisui se fue él también emprendió camino a paso lento hacia donde sabia se encontraba aquella bella joven.

No sabía cómo era que platicaría con ella y eso en cierto punto lo ponía nervioso. Era por eso que en el trayecto ideaba varias supuestas situaciones que podían ocurrir durante la plática.

Primero era básico saber llegar a ella, poder hacer que ella confiara en él, quizá ahí estaba lo más difícil, tampoco era como si el tuviera mucha experiencia con las mujeres. Eso podía complicar aún más todo.

Pero al tener siempre presente las palabras de su madre confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

Ahora ya la podía ver, ella estaba sentada en el césped recostada en un árbol. Todo a su alrededor parecía sereno y a la vez sepulcral. Como alguien como ella podía hacer sentir dos clases de emociones. Quizá cuando establezcan algún vínculo sabría todo ello.

—Hola— dijo sereno —Hyuga Hinata, cierto? — noto como ella dio un leve respingo al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rojo suave.

—S-Si— dijo nerviosa —s-sucede a-algo Uchiha-San? —

No se esperó el tartamudeo, pero eso no le quitaba el lado tierno que ella mostraba, como casi siempre.

.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima...

N.A.

Hola :) sé que me demore con la actualización, pero he tenido poco tiempo y un leve bloqueo para continuar la historia. Pero ya finalmente el capítulo tres.

Espero les guste muchísimo.

 **PDTA.** Saludos a todos los que cumplieron años en Setiembre y los de Octubre igual manera... Feliz cumpleaños!  
(gracias a todos los que me escribieron por mi cumple, mil gracias los adoro enserio gracias por tomarse un pedacito de su tiempo :)

Agradecer a todos los nuevos seguidores de esta mi humilde historia y también mi agradecimiento por su hermosos comentarios:

- **kioh**

 **-Patohf**

 **-edd17**

 **-Violetamonster**

 **-Jibril Suriel**

 **-Marys** , me preguntaste porque Itachi aumenta el "CHAN" a Naruto. Sé que es usado para las niñas, pero hasta donde tengo entendido se usa también cuando alguien le tiene suma confianza u/o cariño a otra persona. En algunos animes hay chicas que utilizan ese término al referirse a un chico (frecuentemente cuando es menor y pocas cuando el chico es mayor). Incluso en Naruto, cuando Konohamaru se refiere al Uzumaki le dice Naruto-Niichan (el NII viene de Niisan/Oniisan, cómo creo que la mayoría sabe) aquí él usa el CHAN por cariño, empatía o como gusten llamarlo y no utiliza el KUN como Hinata o Sakura.  
Por eso escribo que Itachi lo llama así uno por el cariño y otro... pues sí! por algo de "fregar a Sasuke" jajaja. Espero mi explicación/argumento este bien y me haya podido explicar.

Y si estoy mal me corrigen, también estoy aquí para aprender :)

Como siempre esperaré sus Reviews y que recomienden mi historia... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu ;)_


	4. Capitulo 4

En esta historia no Ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha, pues Itachi con ayuda del Tercero evitaron eso.

Shisui aún tiene ambos ojos y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi tampoco ocurrió.  
Algunos personajes que murieron en anime/manga en esta historia estarán vivos.

Esta es una historia creada por mi, pero utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

.

.

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

—No sólo basta con anhelar algo, debemos poner todo nuestro ser porque las cosas no caerán del cielo, quien tenga esa dicha pues que afortunado, en cambio hay quienes sí tenemos que esforzarnos…—

—P-Pero tú?... Pero si tú eres el Heredero de tu Clan…— interrumpió la joven, quien escuchaba atenta, quizá de igual manera o aún mayor de la que él le prestaba atención a sus palabras y gestos.

—Y eso supone más trabajo aún, tú deberías comprenderlo. Por el sólo hecho de ser ninjas ya tenemos un deber, si a ello se le añade ser miembro de reconocidos Clanes e hijos primogénitos la carga puede llegar a ser insostenible. —

—S-sí…— dijo casi como si todo el cuerpo le pesara de repente — Tú acaso has pensado en dejar tu cargo? Acaso has sentido tal presión… —

—Quien no ha sentido presión en este mundo? — Soltó la pregunta al aire —Nuestra manera de vivir estará llena de presión. En ciertas situaciones será por cosas banales y en otras porque son de extrema importancia— habían estado varias horas ahí sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol que habían olvidado obligación alguna y la palabra presión había desaparecido de su vocabulario aunque sea por unas horas —No sé mucho de cómo sean las cosas en tu clan…— no sabía exactamente como proseguir ya que había oído una que otra cosa sobre los Hyuga de boca de sus compañeros ninjas y de su Padre, añadiendo que él tampoco la tuvo fácil en su propio Clan—Pero todo debe empezar de qué es lo que tú deseas para el futuro? —

—Y-yo etto—

—Sí, cómo te ves de aquí a unos años? — la vio sonrojarse nuevamente, aquel colorcillo que su rostro adoptaba y hacía presencia una vez más al igual que su tartamudeo, características que no había visto en las demás chicas, características peculiares y tiernas que la Ojiluna poseía —Yo al anochecer reflexiono si lo que hice durante el día me sirve para el mañana, para mi futuro o incluso sí ayudo al futuro de mis seres queridos. Y si ese no fuese el caso, al día siguiente me esfuerzo el doble—

—Y-yo debería esforzarme más que eso, por todas aquellas veces que me rendí—

—Tampoco es bueno exigir demasiado al cuerpo ya que nos puede perjudicar, no todos tenemos el mismo ritmo o la misma forma de hacer las cosas—

—Otros son unos genios cómo tú y Neji-Niisan—

Aunque todo lo que hubiera escuchado sobre el Clan Hyuga fuera cierto o no, en él no existía duda de que la hubieran lastimado de diferentes formas.

— Yo he tenido tantas dudas sobre las cosas que hice o las que hago actualmente que aún no sé si he tomado las decisiones correctas, no soy perfecto— aquella confesión era tan cierta cómo el rojo vívido que poseía su Sharingan cuando lo activaba —Todos tenemos habilidades que nos hacen únicos y no por eso debes menospreciarte a ti misma, ni mucho menos dejar que te hagan sentir así y quienes se atrevan a hacerlo deberían pagar por semejante cobardía— fue un repentino sentimiento de protección que sintió hacia la pequeña Hyuga lo cual no sólo lo sorprendio a él sino de igual forma a Hinata —Supe que aprendiste una técnica de tu Clan, **Puños Gemelos de León**? —

—Sí, Neji-Niisan me ayudo a lograrlo—

—Pero quien hace la técnica eres tú, debes darte crédito por ello. Además si no estoy equivocado es una técnica que no muchos han logrado hacerla, en la actualidad sólo tú la haces, cierto? —

—B-bueno, sí…—

—Entonces digamos que lograste lo que otros no han podido y estas aprendiendo otra técnica?—

—Yo no estoy segura si pueda— Itachi noto cómo ella tristemente bajaba la mirada —Creó que si se lo pido a mi padre no quedrá porque piensa que solo perderemos el tiempo y Nii-San…él— aunque no sabía sobre la relación con su primo era claro que lo respetaba en demasía — Neji-Niisan…—

—Hinata-Sama! — La nombrada e Itachi voltearon en dirección de donde venía el llamado —Itachi-San— saludo una vez se a cerco a ambos.

—Neji-Kun— respondió el saludo el mayor haciendo que el Hyuga se sonrojará sutilmente y asombrando en algo a Hinata.

—Por fin la encuentro, ya está oscureciendo deberíamos regresar al complejo— dijo después de una sutil tos que lo ayudaba a recobrar la compostura ante el saludo de Itachi.

—Sí entiendo— dijo levantándose del césped —Bueno me retiro Uchiha-San—

—Itachi…te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre— resondró el Uchiha.

—S-sí claro Itachi-San—

—Déjalo, yo me encargo de llevármelos— menciono al ver a la peli azul agacharse por recoger los utensilios utilizados en su merienda.

A tal punto de la conversación que mantenían y según notaba esta seguiría, recordó que no había almorzado y sin mucho problema dedujo que la Ojiluna tampoco así que invoco a un clon y lo mando por unos Dangos y unas sodas.  
Hinata fuera de asombrarse estaba agradecida, porque aunque no lo dijera por vergüenza, tenía hambre y ahora lo menos que podía hacer era llevarse la "basura", cosa que Itachi evito.

—Gracias, nos vemos— se despidió Hinata del joven que la había escuchado y a quien ella había prestado mucha atención, entendió que quizá las cosas tampoco son tan fáciles para los demás, pero agradecía una vez más por los amigos que tenía y por el que recién había hecho.

—Adiós— contesto despidiendo a ambos Hyuga.

Estando con ella, escucharla en los aportes que hacía en la conversación, descubrir no sólo el sonrojo brutal que podía llegar a adoptar su rostro si no también aquel tartamudeo que la hacía ver tierna eran solo algunas características positivas que poseía la Ojiluna. No obstante aquel hermoso rostro también era como un lienzo en el que sus gestos demostraban lo que sentía, en cierto punto era una persona abierta hacia lo demás, lo hacía inconscientemente, pero quien le prestase la atención debida podría descifrar en "ella" todo lo que no se atrevía a decir en palabras.

Descubrió que Hinata era de aquellas mujeres que escasean en el mundo, era de esas mujeres que uno nunca dejaría de apreciar la belleza interna como externa, era una mujer completa que podría hacer feliz a cualquier hombre, era de esas mujeres que hacen a uno superarse, esforzarse y anhelar algo más… Claro aunque ella no supiera que tuviera tremendo poder.

Había sido tan maltratada y quizá hasta humillada por su propia familia que nada positivo se veía en sí misma. Se tenía pena y no se valoraba en absoluto. Él pudo ver cómo es que era fácilmente intimidada, aunque en la conversación no había porque hacerlo ella simplemente reaccionaba así a ciertas cosas que quizá la incomodaban.

Itachi estaba seguro que ella podría aprender más Jutsus solo debía encontrar la motivación correcta.

Hinata le provoco un par de emociones que en cierto punto lo desconcertaron ya que en poco tiempo no solo logro empatía con ella sino también recordó ese momento de protección hacia la Heredera Hyuga, no lo sentía como un deber pues todo lo contrario sentía que debía protegerla de aquel daño que tu propia familia puede llegar a causarte, ese mismo daño que por algún momento el atravesó.

Aunque su padre estuviera orgulloso de él no significaba que todo fluía entre ellos, tuvieron momentos llenos de tensión que gracias a los dioses su madre supo intervenir.

Definitivamente a Hinata le hacía tanta falta su madre y que le brinde esa protección que solo ellas saben dar. Sin embargo ella contaba con la buena amistad de sus compañeros de equipo y su Sensei, esperaba que con ellos su vida no sea tan tormentosa.

Y con ese pensamiento se retiró llevándose consigo un buen recuerdo de la Hyuga y claro también recogiendo lo que habían usado.

—Nii-San y-yo… Tú aun estas moles…—

—Será mejor continuar para no retrasarnos— la interrumpió el castaño, pues sabía perfectamente que Hinata le preguntaría sí aún estaba molesto con ella y era un tema que no quería tratar ahora.

—Neji! — gritó de improviso un joven de trajes verdes.

—Qué ocurre Lee? —

—Hola Hinata— saludo a la muchacha cuando la diviso al lado de su primo —Guy-Sensei nos mandó a llamar— informo el Cejotas.

—Ahora? Que ocurrió? —

—No lo sé imagino que nos informará allá—

—Anda Nii-San— dijo con una sonrisa relajada pues vio cómo su primo dudaba en dejarla e ir con su maestro —Guy- Sensei te necesita— reforzó para que así el castaño parta.

—Está bien, pero vaya por el mismo lugar de siempre, ahí siempre hay personas que podrían ayudarla en lo que necesite—

—Entiendo—

—No cambie de camino y si necesita ayuda en algo no dude en pedir ayuda…—

—Lo se Nii-San… ya no soy una niña— dijo serena.

—Vaya con cuidado y no se distraiga con nada— continuo Neji sin prestar mucha atención a Hinata.

—Está bien, ahora vayan o Guy-Sensei se impacientará— dijo antes de que ambos jóvenes acudan a su maestro y ella continúe con su camino.

—No crees que la tratas como una niña? Cómo ella misma dijo ya no lo es, además es una gran Kunoichi—

—Avancemos rápido— fue lo único que dijo el castaño acelerando el paso, seguido por Lee.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—Hoy fue un largo día de entrenamiento— dijo algo cansado el rubio Uzumaki mientras caminando por el centro de la Aldea.

—No te quejes, deberías estar agradecido de que entreno contigo idiota! —

—No es que me queje, solo digo lo que es, hasta tú te ves cansado Teme— vio como el azabache no le prestaba atención —A veces siento que te esfuerzas de más, incluso no sé si lo haces para medir fuerzas o si quieres matarme de verdad—

—Medir fuerzas contigo? Ja, sí que eres idiota, no necesito medir nada contigo es notorio que soy mucho mejor contigo— soltó suelto de huesos el Uchiha. —Y con lo de matarte, ojala y un día lo logre, así me libraría de un tonto molestoso—

—N-No hablas e-enserio Sasuke o sí? — pregunto con cierto temor en la mirada.

—Tsk— soltó al ver como Naruto se asustaba tal cual niño pequeño — Me voy— dijo a modo de despedida.

—Que? Pero no iremos a comer algo? —

—No, yo me voy a mi casa y me voy sólo— menciono lo último con más énfasis —Hoy no volverás a ir a mi casa— ordeno.

—P-pero…—

—Adiós— y empezó a caminar entre las personas que estaban en el centro de la Aldea con la intención de alejarse a su rubio amigo y este ya no lo pudiera seguir.

El Uzumaki queriendo o no, decidió irse a su departamento y comer uno de los tantos Ramen que tenía guardados en su cocina.  
Claro que le hubiera parecido mejor ir a la casa de los Uchiha y comer las delicias que Mikoto preparaba, pero las palabras de su amigo lo detuvieron sin si quiera dejarlo objetar algo.

—Toma pequeña—

—G-Gracias es muy amable, pero no puedo aceptarlo—

Una conversación algo inusual hizo que el Uchiha menor volteara a ver la escena. No era muy común que alguien de esa Aldea no aceptara algo, mucho menos algo que parecía ser regalado.

—Tómalo— dijo con cierta autoridad la anciana, pero sin dejar de dócil con la joven frente a ella.

—Es muy amable— le contestaba la joven que parecía ser forzada a recibir una bolsa que según podía notar eran frutas.

—Esa muchacha siempre es muy amable con todos— dijo una mujer cerca al azabache.

—Es cierto, a pesar de ser una Hyuga de la Rama Principal— menciono otra mujer —Nunca la he visto ser soberbia o tratar mal alguien—

… **~Hyuga? ~...** pensó el azabache

Decidió volver su vista a la joven, pues cuando vio la escena por primera vez ni si quiera había prestado atención a la muchacha que ahora se marchaba y aunque no supo lo que había ocurrido aquello dejo a la anciana sonriente.

Vio como empezaba a caminar tranquilamente y el también hizo lo mismo, solo que unos metros más atrás, al parecer no estaba en alerta o atenta a cualquier suceso que pudiera ocurrir

… **~Seguro es otra de las tantas chicas como Sakura e Ino que no ponían más empeño en entrenar, seguro al igual que ellas solo están atentas a él… ~…** y ahí interrumpió su pensamiento.

Fugazmente varias escenas cruzaron por su mente, imágenes desde su infancia en la academia y en ninguna estaba ella junto a las demás gritando su nombre o alabándolo, nunca grito "su amor por él", ella no gustaba de él? Como era eso posible… No es que le gustara tener a esa sarta de locas persiguiéndolo y hasta insinuándosele descaradamente, pero que ella no sea atraída por la belleza que claramente él poseía era un suceso extraño en más de un sentido.

Él era el paquete completo, era atractivo, era fuerte, uno de los mejores ninjas de su generación y por sobre todo era un Uchiha.

Mientras caminaban a cierta distancia fijo aún más su mirada en ella tenía el cabello largo color azulado, usaba un polo suelto color azul noche y un pantalón algo ancho del mismo color que su polo, claramente era su ropa de entrenamiento.

… **~Al menos entrena~…** pensó Sasuke.

De no ser así la Hyuga tenía pésimo gusto para vestirse. Aunque si se ponía a pensar bien nunca se había percatado en su vestimenta (o de ninguna otra) es más no le había prestado detalle a ella en sí.

Debía admitir que sólo había estado atento a cuando la veía usar sus técnicas, el estilo Hyuga era algo "monótono" para su estilo pero tenía a la vez algo interesante.  
Incluso había observado a Neji hacer uso de sus técnicas más veces que a Hinata, quizá porque había sido mandando junto al castaño a varias misiones. Aunque se negara a admitirlo Neji era otro chico de gran nivel en lo que a su generación respectaba, era un digno rival para un Uchiha como él, claro que jamás diría eso en voz alta.

Hasta podría decir que preferiría al castaño que a su rubio amigo a lo que compañero de misiones respectaba, el Hyuga era igual a él en varios aspectos. No hablaba más de lo necesario, podían pasarse todo el trayecto en silencio y no habría ningún problema, tenía una gran inteligencia la cual era muy útil en misiones, no era fastidioso o cargoso, no hacía falta que lo ayude en algo, era un ninja de élite y eso lo sabían todos.

Aunque Neji le había dicho que le gustaría medir su fuerza contra él, eso no había pasado al menos hasta ahora. En ese entonces todos se concentraron en los exámenes Chunin y el tema fue olvidado. Con quien sí tuvo un encuentro fue contra Lee, de apariencia ridícula pero con un gran dominio de Taijutsu, con el cual fue derrotado. Casi no pudo creer aquel suceso, pero eso lo motivo a entrenar más y pedir a Itachi que le enseñara más sobre la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lee siempre resaltaba que el ninja más poderoso de su generación se encontraba en su equipo, claro está que se refería al joven castaño, sabiendo eso dedujo que quizá por esos tiempos el Hyuga podría haberlo derrotado en un santiamén. Pero eso era cosa del pasado ahora Sasuke era un gran y poderoso ninja que no caía fácilmente.

… **~Sería interesante un duelo~…** pensó el hijo menor de Mikoto.

—D-disculpe— el azabache detuvo su caminata en seco, observando a unos pasos de él a la peli azul —Acaso U-Uchiha-San… está siguiéndome? —

—Tsk— cómo carajos habían recorrido tanto camino y más penosamente cómo se habría dado todo, al punto que la Ojiluna deduzca que la está siguiendo —Qué ridiculez dices Hyuga— ni si quiera él sabía que continuaba observándola y siguiendo mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento… es que pensé que Nii-San lo había mandado a acompa…—

—Yo no recibo ordenes de otros— interrumpió escuetamente.

—L-Lo siento— dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Sí ya quedo claro que no te sigo puedes hacerte a un lado que quiero continuar con mi camino— dijo fríamente.

—C-Claro y una vez más discúlpeme—

—Ya lo hiciste…Ya te disculpaste deja de hacerlo de nuevo— fue lo último que dijo antes de saltar hacia los techos de las casas y desaparecer de la vista de Hinata.

.-

.-

.-

.-

—Y cómo te fue? —

—Shisui que haces aquí? Pensé que veríamos lo del pergamino mañana—

—Lo sé y así será, pero quiero que me cuentes como te fue con la Hyuga—

—A pesar de ser un ninja de élite eres un hombre chismoso—

—NO! Yo soy un hombre que se preocupa por sus amigos y por eso estoy aquí para saber de ti— dijo inflando el pecho orgulloso de su respuesta, esa misma que hizo reír a Itachi —Deja de reírte y dime que ocurrió—

—Realmente nada interesante— pronuncio tratando de ya no reír más.

—Te conozco bien y eso no me lo creo, empieza a hablar... Tengo toda la noche de ser necesario— recalco Shisui.

—Hizo que varias emociones despertaran en mí— Shisui miro con cierta duda a Itachi —Puede llegar enternecer a cualquiera, es tan dócil, tan ingenua, tan humana—

—Cualidades que se vuelven defectos en el campo de batalla—

—Tristemente asi es— Itachi recordó como ella pocas veces solía levantar la mirada al cielo, una mirada que añora libertad… seguridad —Estoy seguro que aunque la apuñalen ella sería capaz de seguir sonriendo con tal que nadie se preocupe por ella—

—Aún en el dolor se preocupa por los demás… Igual que tú— puntualizo Shisui.

—Yo no creo que ella haya querido ser ninja…—

—Eso no lo puedes asegurar—

—Quizá me equivoque, pero ella es tan ajena al mundo Shinobi, te imaginas si incluso ahora los Uchiha buscaran levantarse contra Konoha, ella dudaría al lastimarlos mientras que los nuestros la matarían sin pensarlo—

—Sabes que no permitiremos que eso ocurra—

—Lo sé, pero entiendes a lo que me refería? — Shisui asintió con la cabeza al entender la idea de Itachi.

—Yo no la he visto combatir, pero escuche que es buena con el dominio de chacra algo fundamental para el estilo de pelea de su Clan— informo Shisui.

—Sí, pero…—

—Pero?... Yo solo creo que le hace falta más confianza— Shisui estaba seguro de que así era — Algo me dice que estarás mas al pendiente de ella… Dime algo te gusta?—

—Sasuke, Itachi quiero hablar con ustedes— Fugaku se colocó al medio de ambas habitaciones (fuera de ellas) ya que una estaba al lado de la otra —No demoren. Itachi dile a Shisui que se marche— fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse al Dōjō de su casa.

—Entendido Padre— respondió el mayor de sus hijos.

—Aun no me contestas— recalco Shisui mientras ambos de levantaban del suelo.

—Es tierna, es amable, es hermosa y tengo el sentimiento de protección "activado" con ella— no podía mentirle a su fiel amigo —… Sentí todo eso y más en una manera muy diferente hace mucho tiempo—

—Entiendo— como su mejor amigo Shisui pudo entender a la perfección a lo que se refería —Y así me dijiste al inicio "realmente nada interesante"—

—Eso lo dije con la intención de que tu curiosidad desapareciera—

—Bueno ya viste que no fue así— dijo Shisui mientras levantaba sus hombros.

—Conoces la salida— le dijo Itachi mientras que él salía de su habitación y veía a Sasuke al final del pasillo desaparecer con rumbo a donde se encontraba su Padre.

Aunque Itachi no lo supiera el pequeño hijo de Fugaku había estado concentrado en la plática que él sostenía con su amigo.  
Si Sasuke ya estaba reacio con el actuar de su hermano para con la Hyuga ahora estaba realmente confundido. No había escuchado en ningún momento que alguno mencione a Izumi.

Y aunque no logro escuchar la respuesta ante la "última" e interesante pregunta que le hizo Shisui a su hermano mayor… Acaso Itachi gustaba de Hyuga Hinata?

—Siéntate— le ordeno su padre a Sasuke una vez que ingreso a la habitación —Tu también Itachi— menciono segundos después al ver como el mayor de sus hijos ingresaba.

Sasuke miro de reojo a su hermano pensando que había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre el a pesar de ser unidos. Quizá no tanto como lo eran cuando eran más pequeños, el tiempo había pasado y su deber como ninjas había creado cierto distanciamiento ya que el tiempo compartido era poco.

—Su madre y yo estaremos ausentes una semana…— comenzaba informando su padre haciendo que ambos jóvenes le presten atención y Sasuke olvide sus pensamientos sobre Itachi y su "vida amorosa" —Ella no sabe a dónde iremos, ella no sabe nada sobre esto, recién se lo diré— proseguía el mayor —En unos días será nuestro aniversario de bodas así que la llevare a un pequeño viaje. Esta demás decir que quiero que se comporten y que no olviden sus obligaciones. Quiero que la hagan sentir segura de que no habrá problemas si se quedan solos, ella aún cree que son unos niños—

—No te preocupes padre— dijo Itachi.

—Saldremos mañana por la mañana—

—Y tus deberes?— consulto Sasuke.

—Estuve viendo todo eso en estos días— ante esa respuesta ambos jóvenes entendieron porque era que llegaba más tarde de lo normal durante los días que habían transcurrido —Así que eso no será problema para ustedes. Al regresar no quiero ninguna clase de problema causado por ustedes— dijo eso mirando con cierta fijación a Sasuke.

—Pero quien el que se mete en problemas es Naruto y soy yo quien los arreglo— cosa que no era mentira. Por culpa del Uzumaki se había ganado varios líos.

—Ustedes son parte fundamental para su madre y para mí— continuo ignorando el comentario de Sasuke —así que espero que estén bien a nuestro regreso. Pueden retirarse— aunque no se los dijera él los amaba y esperaría siempre verlos bien.

.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima ...

N / A

Hola :)  
Lo se he demorado horrores... Lo siento! Pero me pasaron varias cosas una de ellas me robaron el celular y ahí perdí varios apuntes que tenia de este y otro Fic que escribo (Ave enjaulada). Además a ello ya había escrito una parte de este capitulo pero no se que le ocurría a mi USB que se me borraron dos de los archivos que tenia,uno de ellos era de este Fic, fatal para mi!

Lo volví a escribir con lo poco que recordaba, lo hice como tres veces porque tuve que formatear esas tres vece mi USB, FUE TODO UN RETO LA VERDAD. No se si estará escrito como la primera, segunda y tercera vez que lo hice... :(

PERO aquí estoy publicándolo, así que espero en verdad les guste :)

 **PDTA.** Saludos a todos los que cumplieron años en Noviembre y Diciembre de igual manera ... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 **PDT2A.** A pocas horas de celebrar la Navidad desearles de todo corazón que la pasen increíble, que coman rico, que rían y disfruten junto a sus seres queridos.  
Saben que si no hay una "gran cena o muchos regalos", eso no importa... Importa estar rodeados de la gente que de verdad nos quiere. Dar abrazos y demostrar que estamos agradecidos por su compañía.  
Y si estarán solos en esta época dense ustedes mismo un abrazo lleno de amor propio (cosa que deberíamos hacer todos) y que pronto estaremos con la compañía adecuada y claro un abrazo gigante de mi parte.

FELIZ NAVIDAD..! Besos y abrazos par todos. :) ...Jojojo :)

 **PDTA3.** Rueguen que no me bloque y pueda subir un gran capitulo antes de Año Nuevo.

 **PDTA4**. Cual es el plato infaltable en la cena de Navidad según su país?

Agradecer a todos los nuevos seguidores de esta historia y también mi agradecimiento por sus hermosos comentarios:

Como siempre esperaré sus comentarios y que recomienden mi historia ... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico. (ando con mucho sueño y cansancio que no pude revisar todo, pero si no lo publico ahora cuando sera...)

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu;)_


	5. Capitulo 5

En esta historia no Ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha, pues Itachi con ayuda del Tercero evitaron eso.

Shisui aún tiene ambos ojos y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi tampoco ocurrió.  
Algunos personajes que murieron en anime/manga en esta historia estarán vivos.

Esta es una historia creada por mi, pero utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

.

.

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tienes misiones esta semana? — pregunto Itachi a su hermano menor que caminaba junto a él mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones, después de que sus padre hablara con ellos.

—No me han dicho nada aun y tú? —

—Sigo con lo de los pergaminos, mientras este resolviéndolos no me darán misiones— informo el mayor.

—Entiendo—iban a quedarse solos, nada nuevo excepto que era más tiempo de lo que sus padres solían dejarlos —…Itachi— llamo dudoso a su hermano antes de que cada uno ingresara a su habitación.

—Sí? —

—Tú?...A ti…— demonios como se supone que debía formular la pregunta, bueno quizá si sabía cómo hacerla solo que decirla en voz alta era algo bochornoso.

—Que ocurre Sasuke? —

—Tú podrías hacer sopa de Tomate mañana? — ridículo, así se catalogaba al decir aquello.

—Claro, solo eso querías decirme? —

—Sí, hasta mañana— sabía que Itachi podría descubrir que mentía así que era mejor si ingresaba de una buena vez a su habitación.

Antes de quedarse dormido intento imaginar cual sería la ocasión perfecta para poder preguntarle a su hermano mayor sobre las mujeres, en concreto sobre las mujeres en las que estaba interesado.

Era una duda casi existencial el saber cómo es que se fijó en la Hyuga, ya había escuchado lo que Itachi pensaba sobre ella, incluso según lo que escucho dedujo que su hermano estuvo durante la tarde con ella.

Como era que su hermano se fijó en ella y él siendo su compañero de clases no? Quizá al principio sería raro verlos juntos. No se la imaginaba en su casa al lado de su hermano siendo presentada como… Su Novia?

Era una situación extraña hasta para él, ya podía imaginar la infinidad de comentarios y chismes que se dirían por toda la Aldea. Vaya alboroto el que se armaría.

Sus padres aceptarían aquel suceso?, sería una unión nunca antes vista, la unión de dos clanes prestigiosos.

Fuera la situación que fuera una cosa era clara para él. Apoyaría a Itachi sin dudarlo, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que su hermano jamás haría algo con maldad y a quien eligiera para ser su esposa seria la indicada por las cualidades que esta poseería. Cualidades que le intrigaba saber sobre la Ojiluna.

.

.

.

.

—Buenos días— saludo al ingresar a la cocina.

—Oh Sasuke— dijo con ternura su madre, pues siempre amaba ver a sus hijos recién levantados ya que la hacían recordar la etapa en la que ellos eran pequeños y despertaban con los cabellos alborotados, la cara relajada mientras sobaban sus ojos para disipar el sueño.

—Madre— contesto asombrado.

—No me dejo preparar el desayuno— revelo Itachi, quien se levantó un poco mas temprano que de costumbre para preparar algo para el trayecto que sus padres harían y de paso hacer el desayuno.

—Dejen que su madre termine de preparar el desayuno— dijo sin emoción alguna Fugaku —Sasuke cámbiate, Itachi alista la mesa apara que tu madre ponga todo una vez que acabe.

—Sí— respondieron al unísono ambos hijos.

—Me pregunto si serias igual de duro si hubiéramos tenido una pequeña— pregunto de improviso Mikoto una que vez sus hijos se retiraron a hacer lo que su padre les ordeno.

—Si fuera igual de hermosa que tú quizá mi carácter sería otro con ella— contesto con sinceridad mientras se acercaba a su esposa para darle un cálido beso.

—Espero que nuestros hijos sepan tratar a sus esposas así como tú me tratas— aunque el líder Uchiha fuera parco y cortante con los demás, al llegar a casa y ver a su esposa era todo muy distinto, cada mañana le recordaba cuanto la amaba y por las noches le recalcaba que estaba agradecido de que este a su lado. Ambos habían hallado al amor de vida y no era necesario expresarlo a viva voz ante todos, bastaba y sobraba el hecho que jamás se habían faltado el respeto ni delante de la gente ni estando solos.

Habían tenido sus escenas de celos pero siempre sabiendo resolverlos en privado como cualquier otro problema. Se podía decir que eran una prueba de que el amor verdadero y cauto existía.

—Serán mejores que yo Mikoto… eres tu quien los ha criado— palabras suficientes para recalcar su confianza hacia ella mientras tomaba una de sus manos y depositaba un ligero beso cerca de su muñeca, detalles que encantaban a Mikoto.

—Admito que a veces tengo mis dudas sobre Sasuke— susurro la mujer.

—Porque se parece tanto a mí en el carácter? — pregunto Fugaku.

—Un poco, he visto como las chicas lo asedian y el solo las ignora o las trata mal…—

—Es solo porque está concentrado en ser el mejor ninja— contesto rápidamente pues vio la mirada de su esposa opacarse, sabía que ella se sentía responsable por el accionar de su hijo.

—Itachi también busca ser el mejor y de igual manera las chicas lo buscan, pero él no…—

—No los compares sabes que son muy distintos, además sabes bien que yo trataba de igual manera que Sasuke a las chicas, claro hasta que te encontré a ti—

—Crees que alguien soporte el carácter de Sasuke? — Mikoto era consciente de que su hijo era bueno con ella porque la quería, pero con las demás mujeres no veía lo mismo, temía que por eso el nunca se dé cuenta o encuentre una buena esposa y forme una familia.

—Si yo lo hice el también lo hará, guarda calma y sirve el desayuno que debemos irnos pronto—

—Sí—

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad como era habitual, solo una cuantas preguntas por parte de su madre seguidas por algunas indicaciones y recomendaciones que les dio.

—Cuídense— pronuncio Mikoto antes de abrazar a sus hijos al mismo tiempo —Cuiden la casa, no quiero que hagan ingresar chicas mientras no estamos— dijo eso en broma y guiñándoles un ojo pues sabía que ellos serían incapaces de hace aquello —Itachi si Shisui viene a pasar la noche me limpias el desorden que haga, hay víveres para casi toda la semana así que quizá no hará falta que compren más—

—Mikoto se hará tarde—

—Pórtense bien— dijo antes de dar un beso en la frente a cada uno —Cualquier cosa nos avisan— dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos —Los amo— fue su palabra de despedida, mientras Fugaku solo asentía con la cabeza (a modo de despedida) mientras los observaba y luego se disponía a caminar junto a Mikoto, dándoles la espalda a sus hijos.

Y así los mayores enrumbaron camino a su destino y los dos jóvenes quienes los veían alejarse estaban quietos en la entrada de su casa anhelando el bienestar de sus progenitores.

—Bueno debo alistar todo, Shisui estará por venir para lo de los pergaminos— informo Itachi.

—Entonces yo cocinare y luego iré a entrenar—

—Está bien—

—Itachi…— llamo a su hermano antes de que este ingresara a la casa.

—Que ocurre—

—Pode… Quiero que hablemos de mujeres— ya está lo dijo! La expresión de Itachi demostraba que lo había dicho en voz alta y que estaba totalmente sorprendido.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos momentos y eso hacía que sus rostros empezaran a colorearse de un leve rosa.

—Bien, que es lo que quieres saber Sasuke— algo serio al hablar pues no imaginaba que su hermano menor le preguntara por las mujeres menos cuando lo ha visto tratarlas mal. No pensaba que alguna le interesada más de lo "normal" —Imagino que no irías al hospital en busca de información adecuada, no te preocupes puedo ir yo a traerte unos trípticos done te dan información detallada sobre diferentes temas y claro quizá el más importante, la protección— Sasuke levanto una ceja ante las palabras de su hermano, no entendía de que hablaba hospital? Trípticos? Protección? —Igual puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa si no logras comprender bien con la información que te consiga—

—Que hablas? —

—Como que de que hablo? — Itachi no quería decir ciertas palabras ahí a fuera de su casa y que quizá alguien más los escuche —No me has preguntado sobre mujeres? Bueno has sido algo rápido ya que lo has hecho ni bien Padre y Madre se marcharon, pero entiendo que estas en la etapa donde tu curiosidad es mayor por ciertas cosas y….—

—Curiosidad? —

—Claro es normal a tu edad las mujeres provocan en nosotros ciertos cambios de actitudes, pero siempre recuerda la protección, en los trípticos está todo muy detallado… Hasta vienen unos dibujos que te pueden hacer entender mejor todo—

—Qué protección? Que dibujos? —

—Sasuke para tener relaciones íntimas hay que usar protección, aun eres muy joven para que te conviertas en padre y los dibujos que te digo detallan como usar…. Un preservativo— dijo lo último algo apenado.

—Demonios Itachi no es de lo que quería hablarte— espeto avergonzado y totalmente rojo.

—No? Pero si tú me si dijiste que…—

—Quería hablar de mujeres pero no en ese sentido—

—No? — hora el que parecía tomate era Itachi —Sino en qué sentido? —necesitaba un vaso de agua para poder tragarse toda la vergüenza que sentía ahora mismo.

—Quería que me dijeras…—

—Hola Itachi, Sasuke—

—Tsk— la presencia del tercero fue una combinación entre alivio y cierta ira para Sasuke, aunque la interrupción de Shisui era un leve respiro sobre la situación que se creó a raíz de la suposición de Itachi, quería terminar de una vez por todas sobre las dudas que tenía sobre su hermano y la Hyuga. Claro que para Itachi era un alivio total el que su amigo llegara en aquel preciso momento.

—Interrumpo algo? — consulto Shisui.

Sasuke no dijo nada e ingreso a la casa con dirección a la cocina, dejaría el almuerzo listo y se marcharía con su rubio amigo, era lo mejor por ahora.

—No te preocupes— dijo viendo a su hermano alejarse —vamos que debo sacar todo para continuar—

—Si… Por si acaso tendrás algo para desayunar? — pregunto divertido rascando su nuca con una mano.

—Supuse que vendrías con hambre así que te guarde algo—

—Por eso y mucho más eres mi mejor amigo— dijo eso mientras alborotaba los cabellos de Itachi —Sabes que te quiero… Y que me guardaste? —

Itachi lo conocía los años suficientes para saber que Shisui tenía en ciertos momentos aquel comportamiento infantil, que le era gracioso en cierto punto.

-.

-.

-.

-.

—Sucede algo? — pregunto Shisui varis horas después de haber llegado —Noto algo raro entre Sasuke y tú, se pelearon? — cierta incomodidad era palpable en el hogar de Fugaku.

—No nada de eso—

—Entonces? —

—Luego hablamos, ahora sigamos con esto—

—Un Receso no estaría mal, este está siendo un pergamino un poco más difícil— admitió Shisui.

—Me voy— grito Sasuke desde la puerta de su casa antes de marcharse.

—Ahora si me dirás que ocurrió? —

—Está bien—

—Sería mejor si te escucho mientras almorzamos— Itachi lo miro con cierto reproche.

—Solo era una idea— dijo al ver la mirada de Itachi —Dime que paso con Sasuke?—

—E-El me pidió hablar de mujeres…—

—Ohh interesante— interrumpió Shisui.

—Yo pensé que quería hablar sobre sexo así que le dije varias cosas…—

—Cómo cuáles? — indago curioso.

—Que iba a traerle información detallada en unas hojas sobre ese tema y que incluso podía orientarse por lo dibujos sobre cómo usar protección—

—Y que tiene de malo eso? —

—Que no quería preguntarse sobre sexo? —

—No? Que raro? Sera que no le gustan las mujeres? — dijo divertido.

—Creo que no habrá almuerzo para ti—

—Vamos Itachi-Kun era solo una mala broma lo siento, por favor no me quites el almuerzo—

—Almuerzo que hizo Sasuke—

—Ya vez hasta es hogareño, seguro que no…—

—Disculpa otra mala broma… Itachi-Kun no te vayas por favor muero de hambre—

Y por esas bromitas almorzaron muy tarde.

Sasuke caminaba por la aldea tratando de olvidar aquel momento bochornoso con su hermano y no tardo mucho para concentrarse en un lamentable espectáculo.

—Ero-Sennin— bufo Naruto, quien se hallaba avergonzado al lado de su maestro.

La cachetada que el mayor recibió por parte de una bella joven fue tan sonora que hasta al propio Sasuke quiso frotarse su mejilla.

—Bien merecido se lo tiene viejo— exclamo llena de ira la joven para luego enrumbar su trayecto.

—Ya es una persona mayor, debería dejar de comportarse como un chiquillo con las hormonas alborotadas— dijo asqueado de la situación —Ni siquiera eh visto hacer eso al Dobe—

—Eso es porque Naruto no ha aprendido todo lo bueno que tengo, no siquiera le interesa leer mis libros—

—Lo hice obligado cuando estuvimos de viaje cuando era un genin— dijo el rubio con un puchero.

—Mocoso deberías estar agradecido no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio— vocifero Jiraya.

—Solo habla de mujeres, debería conseguir una y dejar de espiar a las demás—

—Un sabio como yo no podría conformarse con una sola, hay tantas bellezas que apreciar— aquellas palabras captaron la atención de Sasuke.

—Usted— llamo —Porque no podría estar con una sola mujer? —

—No hay mujer que pueda atar al Gran Jiraya— dijo triunfal el mayor —Soy un conquistador por naturaleza—

—Es un pervertido por naturaleza— dijo burlesco el Uzumaki.

—Bueno eso también— admitió el Sannin.

Aquella confesión hizo que una gota resbalara por la frente del Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

—Me largo de aquí— informo Sasuke. No supo cómo es que cruzo por su mente preguntarle al mayor sobre mujeres, fue un completo idiota.

—Acaso no te gustaría disfrutar de la belleza de las mujeres en las aguas termales? Allá están todas sin...—

—No me interesa— espeto y siguió su camino.

—Tú te lo pierdes— dijo sin importancia —Oí Naruto tu vienes? —

—No Ero-Sennin— y el Uzumaki también se marchó dejando solo a su maestro.

—Bueno ustedes se lo pierden.

Naruto había alcanzado a Sasuke y estuvieron andando por la aldea para dirigirse a los campos de entrenamientos y justo antes de entrenar Lee se encontró con ellos, decidieron entrenar con él, al principio fue una idea interesante para los tres jóvenes pues era algo inusual aquel suceso, pero con el paso del de las horas el cansancio parecía convertirse en agotamiento total para Sasuke y Naruto.

Lee había hecho gala de su Taijutsu lanzando patadas y puños por todos lados, al inicio acordaron que la pelea seria solo de esa técnica ya que si el Uchiha y el Uzumaki usaban Genjutsu o Ninjutsu sería una desventaja para el joven de trajes verdes.

Cuando Lee empezó a abrir una a una las puertas de su Taijutsu, todo fue más pesado para los otros jóvenes, la velocidad, la potencia de los golpes, todo se triplico.

Sasuke como siempre jamás admitiría que estaba por caer rendido, pero menos mal Naruto no era como él y pidió que se detuvieran.  
Ahora después de todo Lee también sentía todos los músculos adoloridos, en el momento con toda la emoción y adrenalina del combate no sentía ninguna clase de molestias, pero sabia perfectamente que el dolor recién empezaría.

—Eso estuvo de maravilla! — Exclamo con clara emoción el cejotas —Siento claramente la llama de juventud recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Gracias por incluirme, espero se pueda volver a repetir— y así se despidió, debía ir a casa y descansar adecuadamente, porque si se quedaba ahí su cuerpo desfallecería e iba ser necesario que los otros dos jóvenes con quienes entreno lo lleven a su casa .

Sasuke se dejó caer y Naruto lo miro con cierto asombro, aunque el rubio se había lanzado al descanso en el suelo ni bien dieron por terminado el entrenamiento.

—Jajajaja que paso teme te cansaste? —

—Callate idiota—

—Jajajajaja hoy si fue un duro en entrenamiento— dijo recobrando el porte —Él también ha mejorado— admitió.

—Si— solo eso podía decir, no podía quitarle crédito a Lee —Me voy— pronuncio mientras se ponía de pie

—Si descansa, lo necesitas— bromeo el rubio.

—Tu también idiota— espeto —A ver cuánto tardas en ponerte de pie—

Una vez Sasuke ingreso a su casa observo a Itachi y Shisui en la cocina seguramente preparando la cena, él ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar solo quería darse un duchazo y descansar, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

—No le dirás que cene? — pregunto Shisui.

—Vendrá si lo desea— Itachi pudo sentir que el chacra de Sasuke estaba débil así que entendía si decidía irse a descansar sin cenar, para esto debía tomar un buen desayuno al día siguiente y se encargaría de que así sea —Debemos terminar—

—Aun no puedo creer que no acabemos con ese pergamino— dijo aburrido Shisui quien llevaba en manos un plato con sopa.

—Es extraño que este esté más protegido que los demás—

—Seguramente hay información valiosa—

—Quizá, pero mientras más nos apuremos será mejor— cenaron algo apurados pues las horas avanzaban y ya era de noche, supuso que Shisui se quedaría a dormir.

—Termine— y una vez Itachi también culmino su cena partieron rumbo a la habitación de esté.

.

.

.

.

Había sido una noche donde reparadora y profunda cosa rara en él (aun dormido siempre podía estar listo para cualquier eventualidad).  
Pero aquel placido descanso fue interrumpido por un ruido agudo que empezaba a calar en su cabeza, se removió en la cama e intento seguir durmiendo, pero no lo logro.

Enfadado se levantó, pero pronto cambio su actitud al reconocer aquel sonido, era el llanto de un bebe, pero dónde? …De donde venía aquel llanto, si en su casa solo se encontraban su hermano y él (y probablemente Shisui también).

Salió de su habitación y escucho con claridad que provenía de la habitación de Itachi, lo llamo antes de ingresar pero no escucho respuesta alguna así que decidió ingresar.

Miro con total estupor y asombro al pequeño bebe sollozando.

Se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, busco con la mirada a Itachi para que le explique qué era lo que sucedía pero no lo hallaba.

Empezó a ponerse en alerta ante cualquier cosa. El pequeño quien se encontraba dentro de la…Camiseta de Shisui?... Que hacia la ropa de Shisui tirada en el suelo de la habitación de Itachi?...

Supuso que el amigo de su hermano si se había quedado a pasar la noche, pero donde carajos estaba ahora?.

Decidió levantar al pequeño (que una vez realizo la acción éste detuvo su llanto), descubrió que debajo del polo inmenso que lo cubría estaba totalmente desnudo.

Pudo observar como algo se removía debajo del polo… de Itachi (prendas también se encontraban tiradas en el suelo).

Invoco una kunai para estar preparado para cualquier ataque, con el pie derecho movió la camiseta encontrando con mayor sorpresa a otro bebe desnudo de igual manera que el primero que hallo, pero con la diferencia que éste descansaba tranquilamente, pero al ser destapado en su totalidad un ligero aire ingresa a la habitación haciendo que el pequeño se remueva en su sitio.

Sasuke ya no está seguro si seguía durmiendo o si realmente era real todo aquello.

Levanto al segundo bebe envuelto en el polo de su hermano y busco nuevamente con la mirada a Itachi a ver si esta vez lo halla, pero siguió sin hacerlo.

Sasuke regreso su mirada hacia él bebe (que recién levanto) pues sintió como el pequeño se acurrucaba cálidamente en su pecho, lo observa (cosa que no hizo con el primero), intenta mirar su rostro y lo hace cuando el infante gira levemente su carita hacia el…

—Nii-San! — dijo estoico, pero reconoce a Itachi, quien ahora es solo un pequeño bebe.

.

.

.

.

—Ahhahh **~*** — {Disculparan no sé cómo hacer el llanto de un bebe, así que cuando ponga eso imaginen a un bebe llorando, jaja)

Él bebe Shisui empezó a demostrar cuan potentes podían ser sus pulmones, eso cambiaba toda la situación, volvía a desesperarse, no sabía cómo callarlo, pensó meterlo en un Genjutsu pero no sabía si eso fuera realmente una gran idea.

Iba a dejarse caer cuando tocaron la puerta de su casa. Invoco un clon y lo envió a fijarse quien era, su clon iba listo para cualquier ataque, pues si alguien sabía que Itachi y Shisui era nuevamente unos bebes los enemigos querrían llevárselos.

Con una kunai en manos, listo para hacer una invocación y por sobre todo preparado para defender a su hermano abrió la puerta de un tiro.

—U-Uchi-ha-San— vio con alivio que no fuera ningún enemigo, pero la muchacha no parecía sentir lo mismo su rostro demostraba temor absoluto al verlo.

—Que quieres? — espeto, no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Y-Yo vine a bus-buscar a Uchi-San— vio que Sasuke levanto una ceja —Itachi-San— se corrigió.

—Par que? —

—Él me dijo que lo buscara si…—

— Ahora esta indispuesto— decidió ignorar las palabras dichas por la mujer, pero que luego se preguntaría el por qué su hermano se las diría a ella.

—E-Entiendo, me retiro entonces—

La sujeto de la muñeca para que no se marchara, si ella había llegado por si sola ahora haría que lo ayudase en ese momento tan complejo.

—Ven Hyuga— dijo mientras la jalaba dentro de la casa y llevarla hacia donde se encontraba el Sasuke original junto a sus pequeños Uchihas..

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima ...

N / A

Hola :)

Lo logre aquí un nuevo capitulo de este Fic (lamento no poder publicar de Ave enjaulada, para los que también la leen, pero espero poder hacerlo la primer semana de Enero).

Espero que este capitulo les guste mucho y que se rían un poco por las escenas algo chistositas según yo.

 **PDTA.** A pocas de celebrar el Año Nuevo, primero darles mi enorme gratitud por seguir mis historias, por escribirme de como las disfrutan, de cuanto les gusta una y mil veces mas... Muchas gracias 3 .

 **PDT2A.** No se realmente mucho sobre ustedes, no se como les fue en este año que se acaba. A mi me fue bien y mal, aprendí mucho y espero quedarme con eso. Quiero quedarme con todo lo bonito que me sucedió en el 2018, una de ellas me metí a estudiar Japones, me gusto hacer cosas para mi, hacer lo que me gusta. Esos nos vuelve fuertes, disfrutar de lo que hacemos.

Yo espero que este 2019 sea mil veces mejor para todos nosotros. Un abrazo enorme para cada uno, que despidan bien este año que se acaba y reciban el nuevo año acompañados y llenos de amor y alegrías.

Mis mejores deseos para ustedes amigos míos. :)

 **PDTA3.** Gracias a los que me escribieron su plato infaltable en la cena de Navidad/Año Nuevo. Para quien me pregunto yo soy de Lima-Perú (infaltable el pavo, en mi casa mi mami preparo pollo que también es común aquí)

Agradecer a todos los nuevos seguidores de esta historia y también mi agradecimiento por sus hermosos comentarios:

Como siempre esperaré sus comentarios y que recomienden mi historia ... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico. (ando con mucho sueño y cansancio que no pude revisar todo, pero si no lo publico ahora cuando sera...)x2

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu;)_


	6. Capítulo 6

En esta historia no Ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha, pues Itachi con ayuda del Tercero evitaron eso.

Shisui aún tiene ambos ojos y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi tampoco ocurrió.  
Algunos personajes que murieron en anime/manga en esta historia estarán vivos.

Esta es una historia creada por mi, pero utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

.

.

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que Sasuke reconoció a Itachi casi suelta al otro bebé, el impacto de ver a ambos grandes Uchihas ahora convertidos en pequeños e indefensos bebés era algo que debía ser una pesadilla.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mente tampoco lo hacía. No estaba preparado para aquella situación, pero por un carajo quien lo estaría. Ver a tu hermano mayor la noche anterior como si nada y ahora al amanecer nada es normal, nada es coherente.

—Qué demonios…— exacto, que demonios había pasado —I-Itachi… Shisui? — pregunto mientras volteaba hacia el otro lado donde tenía sostenido al otro pequeño, era estúpido esperar que alguno le respondiera. Pero enserio necesitaba que alguien lo haga.

Miro el Kunai que había tirado al suelo antes de cargar a su pequeño hermano y pensar que pretendía usarla contra él. Ahí mismo pensó en la posibilidad de estar bajo un Genjutsu, se quedó aún más quieto (si eso fuera a hacer posible) cerros sus ojos, se concentró agudizando su oído para tratar de escuchar cualquier mínimo ruido…

—Sharingan! — dijo al mismo tiempo que habría sus ojos, haciendo notar que ya no eran negros como la oscuridad, si no que ahora eran completamente rojos.

Observo la habitación con cautela, todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta para cualquier suceso que pudiera ocurrir, trato de hallar al culpable del supuesto Genjutsu, pero con pesar descubrió que eso no era así.

La idea de que Shisui lo había puesto bajo un Genjutsu fue descartada en ese momento y estaba seguro que Itachi jamás le haría una broma así. La única opción que "abrazaba" era que todo fuera una completa y distorsionada pesadilla.

Observaba a los infantes sin cesar, primero lo hacía con el Sharingan aún activado, pero luego desactivo su Doujutsu, sentía cómo una ligera capa de sudor estaba presente en su frente.

Necesitaba dejar a los pequeños en un lugar para así poder limpiarse y poder pensar con calma, pues también ya había descartado que todo aquello fuera partir de una pesadilla.

Sentía que la desesperación empezaba a invadirlo, era algo lo cual no podía permitirse, él era un gran ninja de Konoha y siempre actuó con propiedad, ahora más que nunca debía hacer gala de eso.

Se calmó y los coloco con cuidado tapándolos a su vez con los polos en donde los había encontrado.

—~Wuaaah wuuaah~*— {Disculparan pero no sé cómo hacer el llanto de un bebé (alguna idea?), así que cuando ponga eso imaginen a un bebé llorando o mejor dicho el llanto de un bebé}

El bebé Shisui empezó a demostrar cuan potentes podían ser sus pulmones, eso cambiaba toda la situación, volvía a desesperarse, no sabía cómo callarlo, pensó meterlo en un Genjutsu pero no sabía si eso fuera realmente una gran idea.

Iba a dejarse caer cuando tocaron la puerta de su casa. Invoco un clon y lo envió a fijarse quien era, su clon iba listo para cualquier ataque, pues si alguien ya sabía que Itachi y Shisui eran nuevamente unos bebés los enemigos querrían llevárselos.

Con el Kunai en manos, listo para hacer una invocación y por sobre todo preparado para defender a su hermano abrió la puerta de un tiro.

—U-Uchi-ha-San— vio con alivio que no fuera ningún enemigo, pero la muchacha no parecía sentir lo mismo, su rostro demostraba absoluto temor al verlo.

—Qué quieres? —espeto, no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Y-yo vine a b-buscar a Uchiha-San— vio que Sasuke levanto una ceja —Itachi-San— se corrigió la peli azul.

—Para qué? —

—Él me dijo que lo buscara si…—

—Ahora esta indispuesto— decidió ignorar las palabras dicha por la mujer, pero luego se preguntaría el por qué su hermano le diría eso a ella.

—E-Entiendo, me retiro entonces—

La sujeto de la muñeca para que no se marchara, si ella había llegado por si sola ahora haría que lo ayudase en ese momento tan complejo.

—Ven Hyuga— dijo mientras la jalaba hacía dentro de la casa y la llevaba hacía donde se encontraba el Sasuke original junto a los pequeños Uchihas.

Hinata miraba con asombro cómo es que el azabache la jaloneaba. No recordaba que ellos tuvieran alguna confianza para que él tuviera ese trato con ella y sobre todo la presión que ejercía sobre su muñeca, eso la hacía desear hacer desaparecer al clon del Uchiha de un golpe certero.

Ella había identificado que el Sasuke frente a ella no era más que un clon, lo supo cuando él la toco y aunque quería deshacer su agarre entendía que este la llevaba hacía el original, no sabía las razones pero podía deducir que era algo importante, percibía la tensión en él, algo completamente extraño en Sasuke.

No esperaba que el azabache le pidiera ayuda a ella (o a cualquier otro) y sin que se lo pidiera ella lo ayudaría, como siempre lo ha hecho con los demás.

—U-Uchiha-San…— lo llamo a ver si el la miraba y así continuar con lo que quería preguntarle, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Pasaron por la sala y vio fugazmente la cocina de la casa, no había visto a nadie, eso hizo que se ponga nerviosa, que era lo que pretendía su ex compañero de clases?

Sasuke siguió jalándola recorriendo la casa, doblaron en una esquina y aparecieron en un pasaje abierto. Hinata dedujo que era parte del jardín. Uno donde se notaba el cuidado y dedicación que le ponían en mantenerlo hermoso, sin dudas supo que aquello era obra de Mikoto Uchiha.

Ellos continuaron avanzando por el pasaje que se encontraba frente al jardín, la casa de los Uchiha no solo era grande si no que gracias a la mujer que vivía con ellos lucia maravilloso, su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir un pequeño estanque en medio del jardín, Hinata imaginaba que podía pasarse la noche entera observando aquel lugar.

—Sigamos— ordeno Sasuke dándole un leve jalón para que la peli azul apurara el paso, pues no se había percatado que por ver el jardín había empezado a caminar más lento.

—S-sí— contesto la Ojiluna mientras observaba cómo era que volvían a doblar una esquina entrando en un pasaje cerrado (muy distinto al anterior, la única similitud que tenían era que al igual que el anterior habían un par de puertas dando entrada a algunas habitaciones).

Pasaron la primera habitación y como la puerta estaba abierta pudo ver lo ordenado en ella a excepción de la cama. Otro tirón en su muñeca hizo que caminara y aparezca en la puerta de al lado.  
El clon la abrió de golpe dejando salir un gran ruido de la habitación. Los llantos eran tan palpables que una pena inexplicable la invadió.

—Cállalos— demando el Sasuke original, justo cuanto hizo desaparecer su clon —Ahora! — el azabache había sentido larga la espera para que aquella muchacha llegara hasta donde se encontraban él y los bebés.

Estaba seguro que en cualquier otra situación los hubiera metido en un Genjutsu o quizá si fueran enemigos (adultos) los hubiera asesinado. Pero no, aquellos infantes eran su hermano y amigo.

—Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije! — esta vez su tono de voz fue más severa, tanto que Hinata pudo estremecerse a pesar de los llantos.

—Si— contesto de inmediato. Pero aún no salía de su asombro al saber que aquellos llantos eran de bebés… Que hacía Sasuke con ellos?... Esa era la gran pregunta.

Camino con cuidado y siguiendo de donde provenían los llantos los localizo y los observo con ternura. Ambos yacían en la cama con las caritas rojas de tanto llorar, los iba a cargar en brazos pero se percató que estaban desnudos sólo tapados con unos polos inmensos.

Saco un Kunai y rompió a medida de los pequeños aquellos polos (el largo llegaba hasta tres dedos antes de sus pequeños tobillos y la parte de arriba parecía un bivirí). Todo lo hizo en menos de 2 minutos y aunque parecía que vestían unos vestidos sin gracia alguna por ahora bastaría.

Los alzo en brazos, uno a cada lado y empezó a caminar meciéndolos ligeramente, uno de ellos lloraba con más fuerza pero ella no se amilanó ya que había tenido experiencia. En el pasado ella ayudo mucho a Natsu en el cuidado de Hanabi y sin que su padre supiese la había ayudado en el cuidado de otros niños, aquello era algo que de vez en cuando podía seguir haciendo, claro cada que sus deberes ninjas le daban el tiempo libre ella disfrutaba de poder hacerlas, soltó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que ayudaba a su antigua Sensei en su nueva faceta.

Camino dentro de la habitación sin dejar de mecerlos, poco a poco los llantos fueron disminuyendo, sus brazos empezaron a dolerle sutilmente, no recordaba a ver cuidado a dos pequeños de la misma edad (por decirlo así). Los observo cuando noto que el llanto había desaparecido por completo y ahora se frotaban sus ojitos con sus regordetas manos, clara señal de que pronto dormirían plácidamente.

Se permitió observarlos al ver sus ojitos ligeramente abiertos, esos mismos que eran de color negro al igual que sus finos cabellos (rasgos característicos en su clan). Su piel era clara y suave al tacto, eran unos lindos bebés, eso era innegable, casi podía asegurar que cuando estos crecieran serían asediados por las chicas, quizá igual o en mayor manera como lo es actualmente Sasuke e Itachi.

…Itachi-San? **~…** Dónde se encontraría ahora sabiendo que ella iría a buscarlo y sobre todo dejando a Sasuke con dos pequeños **,** esa era una duda más que tenían rondando en su cabeza.

Ahora ambos pequeños descansaban en sus brazos, sonrió al ver cómo ambos chupaban sus pulgares. Eso podía interpretarse de diferentes formas cómo quizá una simple manía que tenían o una señal de hambre…

—U-Uchiha-San? — Volteo para consultar a Sasuke pero no obtuvo respuesta —Uchiha-San— volvió a llamar —Sasuke-San… Sasuke-San!— no le gustaba elevar su tono de voz pero tuvo que hacerlo.

—Qué quie…— callo sus palabras al observar a la Hyuga cargando a los dos infantes y estos dormían cómodamente en sus brazos. En qué momento había hecho todo eso, peor aún que tan mal estuvo él para no percibir nada de eso, no sabía siquiera en qué momento se habían calmado y dejado de llorar —Qué ocurre? — pregunto calmado.

—Y-Yo quería saber si ya habían comido los bebes— dijo eso mientras dirigía su mirada a los infantes en sus brazos.

—No—

—Tendrá algo que…—

—Sígueme— demando el azabache no dejándola terminar la frase, pues ya sabía a qué se refería.

—S-sí— musito al observar como el Uchiha caminaba en su dirección pasando por su lado —Uchiha-San—

—Qué quieres— espeto al voltear y observarla.

—Q-quería saber s-sí u-usted po-podría, quizá— con completo mutismo ella vio como Sasuke cogía en brazos a uno de los pequeños. Claramente había captado lo que ella quizó decirle —Gracias—

—Hmp— fue lo único que escucho y lo siguió —Puedes usar lo que deseas— le dijo el azabache una vez que ya estaban en la cocina.

—Gracias, prometo dejar todo limpio—

—Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer—

—S-si claro— no era novedad el mal carácter que podía poseer el joven frente a ella, pero le agradaría en sobre manera que quizá por unos momentos deje de ser tan estoico porque lo único que conseguiría sería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba —D-disculpe Uchiha-San— callo cuando el poso su oscura mirada en ella, definitivamente una mirada pesada de esas de las cuales siempre huía o se escondía —P-Podría sostener a— desvió la vista hacia el pequeño que tenía en brazos.

—Shisui, se llama Shisui— informo al ver la duda de la muchacha.

—Entiendo, podría sostenerlo mientras preparo la comida, no quiero que sufra alguna quemadura o corte— ella se acercó a la mesa que había en la cocina ante el asentimiento del azabache y él lo tomo con el brazo libre —Bien empezare— dijo casi en un susurro dándole la espalda a Sasuke y dando un par de pasos a la cocina.

Ella busco en todos los lugares que pudo, digamos que podía sentir que la mirada de Sasuke estaba puesta en ella y eso la intimidaba. Pensaba que él solo la miraba por cuidar sus cosas, para que no las maltratara o no haga un uso indebido de ellas, pero una vez empezó la preparación se olvidó de aquello.

Había hallado varias frutas y verduras que le serian útil, pero lo que la había sorprendido fue el hecho de encontrar una gran cantidad de tomates, quizá mucho para su gusto, pero claro que los Uchiha no tenían que ser igual a ella.

De las frutas solo selecciono manzanas y plátanos, las manzanas las cortaría en pequeños cuadrados y de los plátanos haría un puré. Con las verduras haría un caldo y aplastaría unas cuantas verduras para que pudieran comerlas los infantes. Calculaba que los pequeños eran de siete u ocho meses, edad en la que podían ingerir ciertos alimentos.

Sasuke la observaba de vez en cuando sin descuidar a los pequeños en brazos, pudo ver que se desenvolvía bien en la cocina, solo esperaba que al menos su comida supiera mejor que la de Sakura.

A pesar de mirar como era que colocabas las verduras cortadas en una olla, con clara intención de preparar un caldo y hacia un par de cosas más, su mente estaba en que carajos debía hacer ahora con Itachi y Shisui.

No sabía si debía localizar a sus padres y hacerlos regresar o encargarse del tema el mismo. Que pasaba si eso era obra de algún enemigo, que pasaba si nadie podía hallar una solución para ese problema, que pasaba si en el transcurso de que Itachi y Shisui vuelvan a la normalidad ellos resultaban heridos o peor aún… Muertos!

Sacudió su cabeza queriendo desaparecer esa idea que le estremeció el cuerpo por el miedo que sintió. Perder a su hermano sería devastador para su familia y para él.  
Debía hacer todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, debía tomar esa responsabilidad y no fallarle a su hermano mayor, esa se volvía de ahora en adelante (en lo que todo se solucionaba) su única prioridad.

—Uchiha-San se encuentra bien? —

—…Sí— fue lo único que contesto al verla observándolo con cierta duda.

Ella le dio una ligera sonrisa y continúo con lo que iba a hacer. Coloco tres platos en la mesa que había en la cocina y donde se encontraba Sasuke y los pequeños, dos de ellos contenían una papilla de plátano y el tercer plato contenía trozos de manzanas.

—Pensé que se despertarían llorando por algo de comer— dijo con sinceridad la Ojiluna al ver a ambos infantes despiertos (después de casi una hora dormidos) pero tranquilos en los brazos de Sasuke —Les cae bien— agrego mientras extendía sus brazos para poder coger a Shisui —Será mejor lavarnos las manos antes de darles de comer—

Sasuke se pudo de pie y le indico con un gesto que lo siguiera. Habían llegado al lavado y él tomo a ambos bebes para que ella pudiera lavarse apropiadamente las manos, luego ella hizo lo mismo para que el azabache hiciera lo propio.

—Vi que no tienen cuchara para bebes…—detuvo sus palabras al ver como esa mirada oscura estaba puesta nuevamente en ella y que parecía que la regañaba, seguramente por haber rebuscado todo en la cocina. Cosa que hizo por los pequeños.

…Claro que no hay ninguna cuchara y nada que tenga que ver con bebes **~…** pensaba el azabache, cosa muy distinta a la peli azul.

—P-podemos untar un poco de la papilla en uno de nuestros dedos— prosiguió Hinata —Primero roce suavemente sobre los labios del pequeño y ante la reacción que tengan podremos saber si es de su agrado—

Sasuke imito lo que hizo Hinata y ambos se sorprendieron del como torpemente ambos bebes disfrutaban del sabor.

Itachi había disfrutado de la papilla y no le dio problema alguno a Sasuke. Shisui en cambio había sido algo inquieto, al principio cuando Hinata seguía colocando en sus pequeños labios la papilla el pequeño había pasado su regordeta mano haciendo que esta se embarrará en parte de su cara, a Hinata le causa gracia y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el pequeño Shisui también riera, Sasuke por otro lado los miraba sin expresión alguna, todo eso parecía algo patético, pero Itachi había reído de igual forma que Shisui y Hinata les dedico una sonrisa a ambos pequeños los cuales volvieron a sonreír.

…Cómo habrá sido Sasuke-San de bebe **~…** aquella interrogante apareció en su cabeza al ver cómo el Uchiha menor sostenía a un pequeño.

—Ay…!— Hinata salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como su dedo era en principio tomado para luego ser succionado —S-Shisui-Kun me asustaste— dijo mirándolo con cierto reproche, cosa que no importo al pequeño que seguía chupando el dedo de la Hyuga que contenía papilla —Aún tienes hambre? — le pregunto con ternura al Uchiha aún desconocido para ella. El dedo de la Ojiluna fue tomado una y otra vez hasta que el pequeño termino su porción.

Itachi termino un poco después, pero claro que el no comió como lo hizo el otro pequeño.

—Quizá es muy duro para ellos— comento con pesar Hinata al ver los trozos que ambos bebes habían dejado. Ellos solo le habían dado una pequeña chupada a la manzana, pero no pudieron ingerirla.

—Quizá no les agrada— comento Sasuke.

—Puede ser—

Sasuke miraba con asombro (para sus adentros) como era que lo que la Hyuga había dicho se hacía realidad. Tanto Itachi como Shisui frotaban sus ojos y se estiraban, parecían que se revolvían en los brazos de ambos jóvenes, supo que nuevamente dormirían pronto así que se puso de pie y salió de la cocina ante el asombro de Hinata.

La peli azul no dijo nada, sólo miraba como Shisui se acomodaba en sus brazos, acaricio el contorno de su pequeño rostro, luego sus finas hebras negras mientras soplaba ligeramente en ellas a modo de refrescarlo. Aquello era algo que siempre había hecho en Hanabi, eso le trajo recuerdos pasados.

—Hay que acostarlos aquí— demando Sasuke cuando regresó y en una de sus manos traía un petate. Itachi se encontraba recostado en su hombro pues recién había caído dormido.

—Sí— dijo de inmediato Hinata mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado de no despertar a Shisui que se acababa de dormir. Le causo gracia como ambos se habían volteado quedando sus rostros uno frente al otro, haciendo que sus pancitas chocaran entre sí.

—Debemos llevarlos con Tsunade— informo tajante el azabache, recibiendo solo un asentimiento por parte de Hinata, aunque no entendía por qué —Una vez que estén despiertos iremos de inmediato—

—Y-Yo creo que sería mejor llevarlos cuando aún duermen— el Uchiha la miro sin expresión —Sí vamos con ellos despiertos podrían llamar la atención y n-no creo que –U-Uchiha-San quiera eso… o sí? — sabia del trato que daba a los demás, sobretodo como era de frio con las mujeres y el hecho de que lo vean con un niño en brazos definitivamente llamaría la atención.

—Tsk— había olvidado ese detalle —Entonces llevémoslos ahora—

—No, ahora no es momento—

—Maldición! — su tono de voz hizo que ambos pequeños de removieran.

—S-si los despertamos ahora podrían despertar de mala gana y estarían llorando—

—Tsk— otro punto muy bueno que mencionaba la joven.

—Debemos esperar un momento para que estén completamente dormidos— informo paciente Hinata.

Ella ahora retomaba su sitio frente a la mesa, mientras Sasuke estaba parado en el marco de la puerta observando a los pequeños durmientes.

— Uchiha-San no comerá algo? — pregunto pues el silencio la empezaba a incomodar un poco, quizá en otra circunstancia el silencio sería un gran aliada, pero no sentía eso ahora.

—No—

—Pero si irá donde la Hokage podría demorar en comer algo, cuidar de niños requiere energía—

—Me estas llamando débil? — pregunto mientras cruzaba sus brazos y le daba una mirada gélida.

—Ehh n-no, y-yo no q-quise… e-etto yo…—

—No pienso comer papilla— sereno y algo divertido al ver cómo era que ella se sonrojaba y no sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

—No! — Dijo al ponerse de pie súbitamente cosa que asombro a ambos —H-hay un caldo de verduras q-que prepare por si los pequeños tenían más hambre—

—Son unos bebes, no alimentabas a ninjas adultos— dijo al parecerle que era mucho lo que había hecho.

—S-sí t-tiene razón— comento cabizbaja.

Sasuke no sabía cómo es que ella pasaba del sonrojo y tartamudeo a un pequeño arrebato y de final a parecer completamente triste. Era como ver a una pequeña niña descubriendo su personalidad.

—Será el caldo entonces— dijo mientras daba unos paso con dirección a la cocina dispuesto a servirse.

—Yo le serviré— eso detuvo a Sasuke quien la miro expectante. Ella volvía a sonrojarse —P-permítame, no será ninguna molestia.

—Sólo si también comes—

—No se preocupe comí algo antes de venir para acá— Sasuke la miraba con cara de que no le importaba en absoluto lo que ella decía —P-pero comeré algo con gusto, gracias—

Sasuke tomo sitio a un lado de la mesa mientras Hinata servía todo.

—Itadakimasu— dijeron ambos antes de comer.

Hinata se sirvió en menor porción a comparación de Sasuke. El azabache no podía negar que la joven frente a él cocinaba muy bien o quizá sólo era que su paladar se había arruinado con los bocadillos que Sakura les había dado semanas antes, tanto que cualquier comida le sabía mucho mejor.

Eso debía ser un error porque en todo caso la comida de su mamá… Levanto su vista ligeramente hacía la muchacha, la comida de la Hyuga era muy parecida a la de su madre. Definitivamente su paladar estaba mal porque eso no podía ser posible… O no?

Hinata de a pocos dejo de incomodarse ante aquel silencio sepulcral que había entre ellos, incluso fugazmente recordó que así solía ser con su padre pero que gracias a Hanabi siempre había algo de que platicar o reír. Quizá sólo debía dejar de preocuparse por cosas que parecían ser insignificantes incluso para el joven frente a ella.

—Gracias— una palabra amable para cualquiera, pero que sólo aquel Uchiha podía hacerla sonar algo intimidante, no se avistaba nada de agradecimiento en su tono de voz.

—De nada, fue un placer— dijo antes de sonreír sutilmente y posteriormente una leve reverencia.

—Debemos irnos— demando Sasuke.

—Sí— contesto la peli azul antes de recoger todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa y dirigirse a lavar todo lo que había utilizado.

—Deja eso, debemos irnos— espeto el azabache al ver lo que pretendía la Ojiluna.

—N-no demoraré se lo aseguro—

—Tsk— y volvió a salir de la habitación cosa que Hinata aprovecho para limpiar todo, dejando así la cocina de los Uchiha totalmente limpia —Ponte esto— dijo al mismo tiempo que le tiraba a las manos aquella capa crema que usaban todos los ninjas cuando solía llover y estaban en misión. Hinata lo vio con extrañeza pues aquel día era algo soleado —No quiero que nadie vea a los niños— enfatizó —No nos detendremos ante nadie, deberíamos ir por los techos de las casas. Escúchame bien Hyuga— dijo lo último acercándose a ella haciendo que esta misma retrocediera un paso ante la mirada fría que él le daba —Por ningún motivo dejaras de caminar hasta llegar a Tsunade, tú irás adelante y yo te seguiré. No debes desconcentrarte ni distraerte por nada— la seriedad con la que él le hablaba la hacía pensar que estaba en una misión —Sólo si nos cruzamos con Kakashi nos detenemos, sólo por él, por nadie más… Ni si quiera por Naruto— ella abrió ligeramente sus labios, seguramente para protestar —He escuchado algunos rumores sobre ti y el Dobe— el sonrojo en ella fue brutal, eso lo divirtió y al parecer lo que escucho era cierto —O mejor dicho sobre lo que sientes por Naruto— ella tambaleo ligeramente y eso lo desconcertó.

—No! — dijo de improviso y estirando sus brazos hacia delante empujándolo ocasionalmente, eso le desagrado—E-esta e-equivocado, Naruto-Kun y-y yo… Y-yo, nosotros solo somos amigos— trago saliva ante posible el hecho de que sentía que se desmayaría ahí mismo. Abrió sus ojos y aún con las mejillas sonrojadas se sorprendio de ver la cara de Sasuke claramente molesto —D-disculpe n-no fue m-mi intención empuja…—

—Olvídalo— corto secamente el muchacho —Espero que te haya quedado claro lo que te dije— Sasuke se puso la capa y Hinata hizo lo mismo sin opinar más.

—Uchiha-San—

—Qué quieres— ya empezaba a hartarse de la peli azul.

—Y-yo creo que no podré caminar muy bien con esto—

—Cómo que no, eres una ninja arréglatelas— él había volteado para darle cierta privacidad a la joven y no entendía a lo que se refería, hasta que volteo a verla —Tsk— la capa que ella usaba era la de Itachi y claramente su hermano mayor era más grande que ella, era por eso que literalmente la Hyuga se perdía en ella —Toma— dijo lanzándole su capa, ahora el usaría la de Itachi y Hinata la de Sasuke, aun así le quedaba algo grande pero no tanto cómo la anterior, esperaba que la Ojiluna se las supiera arreglar ante cualquier inconveniente —Tú lo llevarás a él— dijo señalando con la mirada al pequeño Shisui.

—Está bien— ella siseo sutilmente para que Shisui se relajara y dejara de moverse una vez que lo levanto y así continuara durmiendo. Lo sostenía entre sus brazos debajo de la capa y era notorio que algo llevaba ahí, incluso cualquiera que no la conociera pensaría que estaba gestando, claro con una "forma/barriga" algo deforme ya que la apariencia no era del redonda como tal.

—Cúbrelo con esto— de nueva cuenta Sasuke estaba frente a ella, pero esta vez con una manta o parte de esta ya que aquella manta era de un gran tamaño y lo corto a la mitad dándole una de ellas a Hinata —La capa podría abrirse por el viento y verían a Shisui— cada que la muchacha escuchaba aquel nombre era como recordar a alguien, pero no sabía a quién o a que.

—Yo puedo hacerlo— soltó de lleno al ver cómo Sasuke se acercaba más a ella, casi sin dejar espacio entre ellos y de nuevo se sonrojo.

—No seas tonta, acaso crees que intentare hacerte algo? — el sonrojo en ella aumento a la vez que desvío la vista de él —Tsk— debía ser una estúpida broma si esa mujer pensaba que intentaría algo con ella, él era Sasuke Uchiha y en sus planes no cabía involucrarse con alguna mujer… al menos no por ahora —Sostén este lado— dijo frio mientras introducía su mano debajo de la capa y rozaba la mano de ella mientras le daba una parte de la manta para que cubriera la cabeza del pequeño, ella dio un ligero brinco al sentir la otra mano de Sasuke chocando con la suya para que ella tomara el resto de la manta y Shisui quedara completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke dio una sonrisa ladina al ver que ella seguía desviando la mirada de él y con las mejillas coloradas, agregando que noto cómo ella dio un brinco al sentirlo cerca, la ponía nerviosa y eso le causo gracia. Sabía que sería distinto si ella fuera cómo Sakura o Ino, ellas ya estuvieran colgando de su cuello y gritando como locas.

En un raro lapsus de curiosidad quizó saber que ocurría si se acercaba más a ella, tal vez al final si se aventaba a los brazos de él cómo lo haría cualquier chica de Konoha u otra Aldea.  
Dio medio paso más hacia el frente, acercaba su rostro lentamente hacia ella, pudo ver su cuello y el color níveo de su piel, podría jurar que era suave, sin marca alguna, su cabello totalmente lacio caía por su hombro en contraste perfecto con su piel. Quizó tocarla, palpar la suavidad que aparentaba, quizó…

—Uchiha-San debemos irnos antes de que despierten— hablo sin tartamudeo pero aun con la vista a un lado y con el rostro carmesí —Shisui-Kun empieza a moverse— y Sasuke retrocedió saliendo de su cavilaciones, sintiéndose un idiota y notando cómo era que la Hyuga tenía razón al decir que debían partir antes de que despertaran. Itachi también empezaba a moverse ligeramente en el petate.

—Bien, vámonos— ordeno después de levantar y cubrir a Itachi —No te detendrás a menos que yo te lo diga— menciono antes de que salieran de la casa. Ella sólo asintió, estaba mejor afuera de la casa, no estaba segura de seguir aguantando la cercanía algo incomoda de Sasuke.

Cómo era de esperarse uno que otro aldeano volteo a verlos ya que era raro que ambos estén juntos, pero ellos eran ninjas de Konoha y seguramente era algún asunto de esos, por eso no les tomaron mayor importancia.

Para evadir inclusive hasta la más simple mirada subieron y continuaron el trayecto por los techos. Sasuke diviso a su rubio amigo y para evitar algún encuentro con el hizo que desviaran el camino, por suerte la Hyuga no lo vía notado. Ella estaba centrada en que el pequeño no cayera de sus brazos, que la capa no se abriera lo suficiente y el pequeño sea visto, estaba atenta por si Sasuke le decía algo, ella tenía puesta su mirada en la torre Hokage y de cuando en cuando miraba su abultado vientre.

No tuvieron percances mayores en el trayecto y eso fue un alivio para el azabache.

—No puedes ingresar Tsunade-Sama esta indispuesta— vocifero Shizune al ver que el menor de los Uchiha pretendía entrar a la oficina de la Hokage —Sasuke!—

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima ...

N / A

Hola :) aquí saludando esta ingrata... Disculpenme la demora, pero aquí por fin otro capítulo de esta historia. Debo admitir que dude en hacerlo como está porque quería que las cosas entre Sasuke y Hinata sean después, pero luego cambie de opinión y BAM! aquí estamos. Así que espero que este capítulo sea de su entero gusto.

 **PDTA**. Disculpen si al inicio se confunden o algo así, el final o mejor dicho el avance que di al culminar el capítulo anterior mostré más de lo que debía... creó que se califica como Spolier, jajaja.

 **PDTA2.** Me gustaría saber si tienen alguna molestia o algo no les cuadra o no les gusta sobre la historia (no vale decir que me demoro en publicar ;) ) Pregunto esto porque quiero saber quizá tengan alguna idea que yo pueda usar en los capítulos. Si gustan o están de acuerdo me gustaría un capítulo inspirado con sus ideas ("todos tenemos un autor frustrado en nuestro interior")

 **PDTA3.** Espero que en estos meses hayan disfrutado de este nuevo año y felicitar sus logros (aunque no los sepa) y claro a los cumpleañeros de Enero y Febrero :)

Agradecer a todos los nuevos seguidores de esta historia y también mi agradecimiento por sus hermosos comentarios:

Como siempre esperaré sus comentarios y que recomienden mi historia ... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu;)_


	7. Capítulo 7

En esta historia no Ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha, pues Itachi con ayuda del Tercero evitaron eso.

Shisui aún tiene ambos ojos y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi tampoco ocurrió.  
Algunos personajes que murieron en anime/manga en esta historia estarán vivos.

Esta es una historia creada por mi, pero utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

.

.

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

—No puedes ingresar Tsunade-Sama esta indispuesta— vocifero Shizune al ver que el menor de los Uchiha pretendía entrar a la oficina de la Hokage —Sasuke! —

—Tsunade! — y debían dar gracias que ingreso abriendo la puerta, porque si por él hubiera sido entraba por la ventana o en el peor de los casos tumbaba la puerta, no estaba para esperar turno para que lo atiendan —Debemos hablar— demando.

—Sasuke— dijo con algo de desagrado ante la interrupción —Espera a fuera, termino esta reunión y puedes ingresar—

—No! — Gruño —Debemos hablar ahora mismo—

—T-Tsunade-Sama, Shizune-San— saludo Hinata quien había tardado un poco más en llegar ya que ni bien llegaron a la torre Hokage Sasuke acelero su paso dejándola atrás.

—Hinata— saludaron ambas mujeres aludidas.

—No voy a esperar tu paciencia— volvía a vociferar Sasuke.

—Ni yo tus caprichos— contesto Tsunade mirándolo desaprobatoriamente —Hinata podrías esperar afuera por favor? —

—No, ella viene conmigo— espeto —Debemos hablar ahora! — Hinata no entendía que pasaba al igual que los demás.

—Tsunade-Sama— pronuncio el Anbu con quien la rubia mantenía una reunión sobre informes.

—…Nii-San— en sus adentros sintió que estaba por quebrarse, todo se había descontrolado y ni la Hokage iba a decirle que espere, su hermano debía ser atendido ahora.

Aquellas palabras fueron clave para la gobernante de Konoha —Puedes retirarte— le dijo al Anbu.

—Sí— pronuncio el ninja de élite antes de desaparecer de la presencia de todos.

—Shizune cierra la puerta— sabía que lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de decir no sería bueno, no con la actitud que venía y sobretodo mencionando a Itachi. Necesitaba ahí a Shizune y esta misma se colocó detrás de la rubia a la espera de las palabras del azabache —Que ocurrió? —

Sasuke no dijo nada y movió sus manos dentro de la capa. Ambas mujeres mayores recién percibieron el abultado vientre de ambos jóvenes frente a ellas, definitivamente nada bueno ocurría.

—Desperté esta mañana y los encontré— hasta ahí Tsunade pensaba que se trataba de algún objeto…

—No puede ser— la rubia había conocido desde pequeño al hijo mayor de Fugaku y obviamente lo reconoció cuando Sasuke lo saco a la vista de todos, dejándola estupefacta.

—Nii-San es un bebé— los ojos de Tsunade y Shizune parecían que saldrían de sus cuencas —Dime que mierda le paso—

El mutismo se hizo presente y Hinata no entendía. Escucho cómo Sasuke pronunciaba la palabra hermano, pero ella sólo veía al bebe, sería su hermano menor?.  
No recordaba que su Hiashi mencionara que algún líder de Clan sería Padre y es más a todo esto donde estaban los padres de Sasuke?

—Dijiste "los encontré" — recalcó Shizune.

—Sí, Hinata muéstrales— y la Hyuga saco a Shisui. Pero percibió que estaba vez el joven la llamo por su nombre y no como solía hacerlo por su apellido.

—Esto debe ser una maldita broma— blasfemo la rubia.

—Dime que carajos ocurrió y dame una buena razón para no convocar a una reunión del Clan y no hacer que Padre regrese—

—Si convocas a una reunión se esparcirá el rumor—

—Y crees que eso me importa? Qué me importa el qué dirán?... Mierda Itachi y Shisui son unos bebés— Hinata observo al pequeño que cargaba y no comprendía, cómo iba a ser posible que aquel pequeño sea Itachi… Shisui.

—Por eso mismo, si algún enemigo se entera que Itachi y Shisui son unos bebes y que están completamente indefensos querrán llevárselos—

—Crees que no lo he pensado? — Dijo burlesco —El Clan los protegerá— aseguro.

—Estas seguro que nadie comentará nada o que peor aún alguien los traicione? —

—Y tú estás segura que Konoha no hará aquello? —

—Debemos calmarnos y pensar bien las cosas— alego Shizune —Podrías dejarme cargarlo? — le pregunto a Hinata.

—No— ordeno Sasuke —Nadie los tocará, no hasta que sepa que puedo confiar en ustedes— dijo con una mirada gélida hacía la rubia Hokage —cómo es posible esto contesta de una maldita vez!—

—No lo sé, debes decirme más sobre los hechos—

—Es que no los sé— estaba por volverse loco y por lo visto Itachi percibía eso porque empezó a inquietarse.

—Uchiha-San debe calmarse— dijo serena Hinata.

—Carajo Hyuga cállate, a puesto que tu estarías peor si tu hermana volviera a ser una bebe y no tengas ni puta idea del porque— ella ladeo la cabeza.

—Hina-Chan a quien sostienes es a Shisui, a Uchiha Shisui— Shizune sabía que la peli azul no comprendía la situación así que trato de aclararle el panorama.

Hinata volvió a observar al pequeño y recordó, Uchiha Shisui el mejor amigo de Itachi y cómo balde de agua fría todo cobró sentido en su mente, aunque seguía siendo una loca idea.  
Se acercó a Sasuke para observar al pequeño Itachi, sin creerlo aún, Sasuke la miro de lado sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Todo le parecía irreal, pero sentía la calidez del pequeño que cargaba en brazos, si ella sostenía a Shisui, entonces el pequeño que Sasuke nunca dejo de observar y cuidar era Itachi, su hermano mayor. Estiro una de sus manos para poder acariciarlo y Sasuke la miro extrañado.

—Itachi-San— murmuró.

—Sí— contesto secamente Sasuke. Hinata hubiera jurado que se desmayaba pero el movimiento de Shisui la hizo reaccionar, estaban por despertar, lo sabía y no sería de buena gana, percibían el ambiente tenso —Cuantas veces debo decirte que me digas que es lo que ocurrió— reclamo una vez más el azabache hacia la Senju. Hinata vio a Itachi.

—Debe calmarse— volvió a decir la Ojiluna y antes de que Sasuke le conteste prosiguió —Itachi-San siente su estado de ánimo y sólo logrará que despierte de mala gana —el menor de los Uchiha que hasta ahora no había prestado mayor atención en su hermano vio cómo pasaba sus manitos por su cara algo roja y se movía incómodo.

—Ya vez debes hacerle caso a Hinata— menciono Tsunade —Shizune consigue unas prendas para los pequeños, no pueden estar usando esas cosas—

—Sí, enseguida regreso—

—Es culpa de la Hyuga, ella se los puso— dijo frescamente Sasuke.

—Y-yo es que no había nada que ponerles—

—No te preocupes Hinata hiciste algo por ellos, no sé si Sasuke si quiera lo intento— aquel comentario fastidio al mencionado, que si se ponía a pensar casi todo lo había hecho la joven que estaba junto a él.

—Dime de una buena vez una solución para esto—

—Si la tuviera ya la hubiera dicho—

—Entonces que se supone que haré? —

—D-disculpen pero como fue que Itachi-San y Shisui-San ahora son unos bebes? C-como sucedió? —

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto— pronunció la rubia observando a Sasuke.

—Ya te dije que cuando desperté los encontré así—

—Pero por si solos no se pudieron transformar así o en todo caso si fuera un Jutsu utilizado por ellos lo sabríamos, esto no ha pasado antes y ni siquiera es una técnica de los Uchiha hasta donde yo lo sé— Tsunade repaso mentalmente todos los Jutsus conocidos por el Clan Uchiha a ver si alguno tenía alguna similitud.

—Si fuera así yo lo sabría— alego Sasuke.

—Lo se lo sé, pero no hallaste nada que te indique algo?—

—No…— una imagen hizo presencia en su mente —El pergamino, ese en el que estaba trabajando con Shisui— aquel objeto estaba sobre una pequeña mesa en medio de la habitación de su hermano, pero no le presto la atención que parecía debía tener —Eso también estaba en el cuarto cerca de ellos—

—Maldición sabía que algo podían contener— la rubia se levantó de su asiento y se acercó un poco a Sasuke para observar al pequeño Itachi —Tu hermano solo había hallado información sobre algunas tierras, todo era una información muy común para ser llevado por un escuadrón de élite, les dije que tuvieran cuidado—

—Ellos no son unos novatos— reprocho el azabache sabiendo que su hermano y Shisui mantenían las precauciones necesarias.

—Se dé la calidad de su trabajo no dudo de ello, pero habían cosas que no me cuadraban de esa misión, incluso aún tengo mis dudas por eso mismo les advertí que tuvieran cuidado— Tsunade ahora observaba a Ojiluna quien empezó caminar tranquila mientras mecía en brazos a Shisui —Ocurre algo Hinata?—

—Creo que esta por despertar— informo la peli azul.

—Comieron? — consulto la mayor.

—Si— contestaron ambos jóvenes.

—Bien y que cosa fue lo que les dieron? —

—Fruta— contesto Hinata.

—Leche? —

—No, solo pude hallar frutas y verduras. En casa de Uchiha-San no encontré algo como para los bebes…—

—Sera porque en mi casa no había ningún niño o bebe hasta hace menos de quince horas— pronuncio Sasuke irritado.

—Recuerda que Itachi percibe tu estado de ánimo, será mejor que te relajes— comento algo burlesca Tsunade.

—Espero que sean las tallas correctas— justo antes que Sasuke refutara a la Hokage ingreso Shizune con un juego de ropa para cada pequeño.

—J-justo a tiempo— pronuncio una sonrojada peli azul —S-Shisui-Kun estaba inquieto— y lo despego de ella un poco demostrando la razón del porque la inquietud del pequeño Uchiha.

El pequeño había se había orinado mojando a su vez la prenda que este llevaba puesto y de igual manera parte de las prendas que utilizaba Hinata.

—Siempre algo hiperactivo Shisui— comento la rubia sonriendo junto a su secretaria.

Sasuke aunque quiso reír no lo hizo pues de inmediato dirigió su mirada a su hermano en brazos para ver si había hecho lo mismo que su amigo. Una vez se aseguró que estaban secos soltó una sonrisa ladina en dirección de Hinata sintiendo a la vez algo de vergüenza ajena por la escena.

—Bien debemos cambiarlos y tú también Hinata— ordeno la Hokage.

—S-si— contesto aun apenada la muchacha.

—Sasuke anda con Shizune a tu casa y cámbienlos—

—Y-yo creo que sería mejor si lo hacen aquí ya que si los sacan la bulla podría terminar de despertarlos—

—Ella tienen razón Tsunade-Sama— alego Shizune.

—Si—

—Además no planeo irme sin una solución— amenazo Sasuke.

—Shizune llévalos a la oficina de descanso—

—Entendido, Sasuke sígueme— y el joven rodo los ojos antes de hacerle caso —No te preocupes Hinata yo me encargo de Shisui anda cámbiate— y cogió al pequeño tratando de no humedecer sus prendas.

—Sí, gracias — y de a pocos el sonrojo desaparecía en ella —Envuélvalo con la capa— a pesar de lo visible que era la humedad en sus prendas ella decidió que era mejor cubrir al pequeño con la capa que Sasuke le había prestado.

—Eres una tonta Hyuga— una mezcla de enojo y burla había en las palabras del azabache mientras empezaba dar unos pasos para cercarse a Shizune.

—Bien nos retiramos Tsunade-Sama— informo su secretaria.

—Con su permiso también me retiro— pronuncio Hinata y la Hokage asintió a ambas.

—Maldición!— las tres mujeres giraron su mirar hacia el Uchiha quien había detenido su andar —Itachi! — y las tres se percataron de lo acontecido.

—Creo que el burlarte de Hinata no fue buena idea o sí? — Ahora Tsunade reía notoriamente mientras Shizune aguantaba la risa y Hinata cubría sus labios disimulando aquella tímida sonrisa —Al menos es menor al de Hinata— bromeo la rubia.

—Cállate! — dijo furioso mientras miraba con sombro, vergüenza y cólera la humedad en sus prendas. Itachi había orinado encima de él.

La cara de Sasuke era un poema, sabiéndose que era un chico de poco expresar, pero la situación lo había tomado de igual o mayor sorpresa que a Hinata. Nunca pensó pasar aquella situación. Pero si se ponía a pensar nada de ese día se le era normal hasta ahora.

—También deberás cambiarte—

—Eso ya lo sé—

—Sera mejor irnos pronto Sasuke— ordeno Shizune.

—Luego los alcanzo— menciono la rubia antes de que los dos pelinegros se fueran —Hinata— llamo a la peli azul que se había quedado y esperado que Shizune salga con Sasuke y los pequeños —Sabrás que lo ha acontecido con Itachi y Shisui no puede saberlo nadie más, cierto?—

—Claro entiendo—

—Sé que no debería decírtelo pero esto se convierte desde ahora en una misión rango S y está prohibido propagar el tema—

—No se preocupe Hokage-Sama no diré nada al respecto—

—Gracias— sincero —Puedes retirarte—

—Con su permiso— fue lo último que dijo y se fue.

Una vez sola en su oficina la mente de la rubia divagaba por recuerdos de todo tipo tratando de encontrar algo similar a lo que les había ocurrido a ambos Uchiha, algo parecido debía a ver sucedido en un pasado y encontrar ahí mismo la cura de esto y debía hacerlo pronto.

Estaba segura de que eso ocurrió por los pergaminos, a pesar de que Sasuke no supo decirle mucho del tema. También debía existir un gran un motivo para que alguien pusiera un Jutsu como ese a modo de protección, que era lo que ocultaban? Que cosa no querían que se supiera, había tantas preguntas y mucho por resolver.

Sabía que debía ser muy cuidadosa con el tema, cualquier cosa mal manejada y sobre todo con los Uchiha podía hacer que todo se salga de control. Debía controlar todo y cada paso del desarrollo de esta misión.

—Oi Tsunade— saludo el hombre de cabellos blancos que ingresaba por la ventada recostándose en la pared de al lado.

—Jiraiya ahora no por favor—

—Pero que hice ahora? Solo te he saludado vieja amiga— una venita apareció en la frente de la rubia.

—Lo sé— contesto de mala gana —solo guarda silencio y espera un momento—

—Por lo visto es algo importante—

—Solo cállate un momento— ordeno mirándolo con seriedad —Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu e Izumo— y los cuatro mencionados aparecieron de inmediato frente a ella con una reverencia —Mírenme y escúchenme bien—

—Si— contestaron los cuatro ninjas mientras se paraban firmemente.

—Kotetzu e Izumo quiero que me busquen en todos los archivos cualquier cosa referente sobre algún Jutsu donde se cambie o revierta la edad.

—Pero ya no se te es suficiente con el Jutsu que realizas actualmente? — el sabio de los sapos bromeo a su antigua compañera.

—Te dije que te callaras— demando Tsunade —No quiero nada sobre transformaciones momentáneas, o Jutsus simples de transformación— rasco su nuca para pensar y poder ser más específica —Quiero información de un Jutsu de protección o barrera que revierte la edad de quien lo activa— sabía que todo podía ser confuso —Algún Jutsu que se utilice a modo de protección en pergaminos para cubrir cierta información— esperaba que con eso sea suficiente.

Tanto Jiraiya como los otros ninjas estaban algo confusos.

—Solo busquen algo con lo que les acabo de decir, lo que encuentren me traen para revisarlo y desde ahí vemos si la búsqueda va bien o no— no podía decir mucho por ahora —Vayan— ordeno.

—A la orden Hokage-Sama— y Kotetsu e Izumo desaparecieron.

—Genma, Raidou quiero que ustedes vayan a casa de Fugaku e inspeccionen toda su casa de arriba a abajo—

—Tsunade no crees que…—

—Cállate estoy dando una orden— interrumpió la rubia a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

—Pero ingresar sin más a la casa del Líder Uchiha no creo que sea buena idea— recalcaba el Sannin.

—Además Fugaku-San no se encuentra en la Aldea, los demás Uchiha podrían pensar que es una jugarreta— acoto Genma.

—Esto no es nada de eso, solo vayan y miren todo, no toquen nada solo observen todo el interior, no demoren más de diez minutos y regresan—

—Pero debemos buscar algo en específico? — consulto Raidou.

—Son ninjas astutos sabrán diferenciar si hay algo extraño ahí—

—Si— respondieron algo dudosos pues debían obedecer aunque no supieran de que trataba todo y así se marcharon.

—Ahora me podrías explicar de qué va todo? — inquirió el peli blanco.

Tsunade se recargo completamente en su silla, respiro hondo mientras ordenaba sus ideas y empezaba a contar los sucesos recientes al hombre frente a ella.

.

.

.

.

—Imagino que no será necesario explicarlo una vez más— pregunto Shizune una vez que termino de limpiar, poner pañales y vestir a los infantes

—Hmp—

—Toma— extendió su mano alcanzándole un empaque de toallitas húmedas al azabache —Supongo que no te alejaras de tu hermano ni para ducharte— señalo la aparte aun húmeda del polo del muchacho gracias al incidente de Itachi —Así que esto debería bastar para una limpieza rápida y eficaz—

—Tsk— definitivamente le gustaría ducharse pero no dejaría a su ahora pequeño hermano.

—Yo iré a traer unos biberones con leche para que sigan tranquilos— toco sutilmente las mejillas de Itachi que estaba despierto pero entretenido con un juguete en forma de estrella de mar pero de hule. Shisui sin embargo seguía durmiendo —Más vale estar prevenidos y evitar llantos, así no llamamos la atención de nadie— recogió todo lo que había utilizado y los trapos que ellos llevaban puestos hace instantes —Estas seguro que no pudiste observar algo mas como para saber porque ocurrió todo esto? — consulto la secretaria de la Hokage. La mirada fría y seria de Sasuke fue suficiente para saber que no había nada más que decir sobre eso —Lo siento pero tenía que preguntarte—

—Tsk— imaginaba que eso le preguntarían en más de una ocasión y que se volvería molesto.

Justo en ese momento el clon de Sasuke abrió la puerta e ingreso llevando consigo una remuda nueva para que el original se cambie. No era broma que no se despegaría de su hermano.

—Los dejo solos— se despidió Shizune saliendo de la habitación y el azabache hizo desaparecer a su clon.

Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro, por fin un momento a solas, aunque el estar solo con los pequeños tampoco era del todo bueno ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlos volver a la normalidad y eso se empezaba a volver desesperante. Y en el peor de todos los casos tampoco sabía mucho de cómo atenderlos.

Miro a su hermano quien estaba tan tranquilo acostado (en la "pequeña cama" que habían improvisado uniendo los dos muebles que estaban en la habitación) y jugando con aquel objeto color verde limón (estrella de hule), al parecer le gustaba observarlo y también babearlo de rato en rato, soltó una leve sonrisa pues verlo así le hizo gracia. Si él pudiera estar así de tranquilo la situación seria más fácil.

Suspiro nuevamente y se volteó mirando hacia la pared. Primero se quitó el polo que usaba y antes de usar las toallitas húmedas las observo con cierto desagrado ya que eran "muy femeninas" para su gusto o uso.  
No tenía otra opción así que las utilizo para limpiar la zona "manchada", no había asco en su expresión solo fastidio. Giro parcialmente su cuerpo para poder ver a su hermano y que este siguiera bien.

Volvió a darles la espalda y esta vez retiro sus pantalones que aunque no estaban mojados decidió cambiarlos también, fue así que se quedó solo en bóxer.

—Toc Toc— Sasuke no pudo escuchar la sutil tocada pues Itachi había soltado un estornudo. En ese momento mientras volteaba para mirarlo de donde se encontraba parado esperaba que no haya enfermado.

Nuevamente les dio la espalda y empezó a ponerse su pantalón (buzo color azul marino).

La joven al no escuchar respuesta después de tocar pensó que era mejor si abría la puerta y se cercioraba que no se encontraban ahí las personas a quienes buscaba, para así continuar buscando.

Abrió despacio y solo un poco, pero no vio a nadie así que decidió abrirla un poco más y pudo ver a cierta distancia como unas pequeñas manitos sobresalían ligeramente de los muebles. Aquellas manitas cargaban un juguete, los movimientos no eran coordinados y supo que eran de un bebe.

Decidió ingresar y acercarse al pequeño. Sus movimientos eran sutiles, serenos. Tenía porte y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, algo difícil de ver en una kunoichi.

Justo cuando Sasuke terminó de ponerse el pantalón sintió esa nueva presencia en la habitación, se giró despacio y la vio. Se quedó quieto a mirar lo que haría aquella joven al suponerse sola ahí, sabía que su objetivo eran los muebles donde se encontraban los infantes así que supuso que ya los había visto desde la puerta. No hizo ningún movimiento esperando que ella no lo viera.

A pesar de todo él era un ninja y estaría atento a cualquier situación, sobre todo ahora con su hermano en ese estado.

Ella llego a los pequeños y el azabache entre cerros sus ojos para percibir a detalle la situación. Una sonrisa sincera, tierna y cálida fue lo que esbozo la joven, eso sorprendió al azabache, porque ella demostraría esas emociones por aquellos que recién conocía?

La joven estuvo parada unos momentos sin movimiento perceptible, solo los miraba tranquila sin apuro alguno. Vio como el pequeño que jugaba estaba vestido con un polito manga larga y un pantalón de algodón color azul y él bebe de su costado con las mismas prendas pero de color celeste.

… **~No tendrá nada que hacer?~…** Se preguntó Sasuke.

Un pequeño ruido que al parecer fue una sonrisa por parte del pequeño Itachi hizo que Sasuke se sorprenda y la joven lo vio con asombro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

De pronto ella borro aquel gesto de su rostro y se volvió sin expresión, movió su brazo derecho y lo metió dentro de su casaca, era notorio que sacaría algo. Sasuke se puso en alerta.

—Lo lamento— dijo ella con la cabeza gacha en dirección de los pequeños mientras despacio sacaba nuevamente su mano.

Sasuke se movió rápido y en un instante llego atrás de ella —Sabes bien lo que estás haciendo? — reconoció aquella voz gruesa del joven que la tomó por sorpresa y ella levanto el rostro rápidamente pero aun viendo a los pequeños —Podría cortarte el cuello ahora mismo sin darte oportunidad alguna a sobrevivir, lo sabes no es así? — Asintió temerosa y sintiéndose acorralada —Luego de eso también puedo desaparecer tu cuerpo y nadie volvería a saber de ti— la joven sentía que su corazón latía a mil ya que no presentía nada bueno —Dime que haces aquí y piensa bien la respuesta que me darás— ella trago saliva porque esperaba que le creyera.

Sin querer dio un paso hacia adelante y Sasuke lo vio como un posible ataque a los pequeños, entonces invoco dos Kunai y ágilmente tomo uno con cada mano.

Una mano estaba donde terminan las costillas del lado izquierdo y la otra estaba en el cuello de la joven —Te dije que pensaras tu respuesta y así es como lo haces? Sí que eres idiota— dijo mientras se acercaba a la oreja de la mujer por detrás —No lo vi en un inicio pero ahora entiendo que tu objetivo son ellos y te lo advierto de una vez, no dejare que te les acerques de nuevo— lo dijo mientras hacia un poco más de presión con ambos Kunai —Y si descubro que todo esto es culpa tuya no habrá Dios que te salve ni pida piedad por ti— la voz del joven era gruesa y denotaba el enojo en él.

Ella había cometido un error o mejor dicho él lo había hecho, no entendía porque llegar a tanto. Nada de eso imagino que ocurriría, pero ahora estaba ahí sintiendo una punta filosa por su abdomen y otra cerca de su yugular. Moriría en ese mismo instante si no hacía algo al respecto.

—Hágalo— pronuncio mientras hacía presión con su propio cuerpo contra los Kunai.

Eso descoloco al Uchiha, pero a la vez lo tomo como que ella asumía su "delito" —Ya veo— fue lo único que dijo.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima ...

N / A

Hola :) Aquí dejando una capítulo más y que quede constancia que no he demorado mucho.

Espero que este sea un capítulo del cual disfruten :)

 **PDTA**. Felicitar a los cumpleañeros de Marzo :)

Agradecer a todos los nuevos seguidores de esta historia y también mi agradecimiento por sus hermosos comentarios:

 **\- lalokdeloschinosdelsur** ...jaja si por fin.

 **\- rinconsara1302** ... me alegro que te diviertas con ciertas escenas :)

 **\- lavida134** ...bueno no puedo decir cómo harán para revertir el jutsu y sobre cómo harán los demás para que no les pase lo mismo con el pergamino, pues eso se verá en capítulos más adelante. En el transcurso (o final) se sabrá cual es el "objetivo" de esto... Espero no hacer spoiler :)

 **\- Patohf** ...Claro que Sasuke-Kun tiene que trabajar para probar de lo bueno. De lo bueno poco, cómo dicen algunos.

 **\- Restia32** ... ya aquí actualizado :)

Como siempre esperaré sus comentarios y que recomienden mi historia ... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu;)_


	8. Capítulo 8

En esta historia no Ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha, pues Itachi con ayuda del Tercero evitaron eso.

Shisui aún tiene ambos ojos y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi tampoco ocurrió.  
Algunos personajes que murieron en anime/manga en esta historia estarán vivos.

Esta es una historia creada por mi, pero utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

.

.

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hágalo— repitió la joven —Y estará haciendo exactamente lo contrario a Itachi-San— sintió que Sasuke aflojo ligeramente la presión —Él se acercó a mí y me hablo de todo, de cómo debería ver las cosas de distinto modo, de cómo esforzarme por ser mejor, de cómo él podría entrenar conmigo… De cómo usted y yo podemos ser parecidos, debo admitir que aun no entiendo eso— la última confesión de ella resonó en la mente de él.

Sasuke la observo y vio su coronilla pues ella era más pequeña. La sintió tiritar probablemente por el temor que aun tenia.

—Y porque me dices todo eso? —

—No lo sé— dijo con franqueza —Quizá iban a ser mis últimas palabras— sonrió con pena y él no pudo verla pues ella aun le daba la espalda y el seguía con los Kunai hincándola —Ni si quiera me dio tiempo de contestar y ya me tiene acorralada— Sasuke dibujo inconscientemente una sonrisa ladina en su rostro —No me dio tiempo a contestarle. Mi "objetivo" eran ellos pero no de la forma que usted piensa—

—Me crees tonto acaso? Aquí la única idiota eres tú— espeto.

—Y-yo jamás pensaría algo así de usted, pero veo que usted si de mí… Cómo todos los demás— pronuncio casi en susurro las últimas palabras.

—No te creas muy lista, no necesito tus halagos, no tienes que ser amable conmigo. Yo no necesito nada de ti—

—Lo sé—

—Quien necesitaría algo de ti…— y como si no bastará tenerla prisionera e incómoda, también la hacía sentir mal consigo misma.

—Nadie— musito.

—Exacto, no he escuchado más que cosas lamentables sobre ti, seguro eres igual que Sakura estorbando en el camino de sus compañeros—

—L-lo siento— se disculpaba al igual que lo hacía con cualquiera. Se disculpaba por no estar a la "altura" de los demás, sentía culpa y lo único que podía decir eran esas palabras.

—…tan patética—

—Entiendo que piense así de m-mí— empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y cómo sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

—Lo entiendes? —

—P-pero no es justo que se exprese así de Sakura-San— Sasuke ladeo ligeramente la cabeza viéndola con la cabeza gacha. Se sorprendio que a pesar que la insulto ella prefiriera defender a su amiga peli rosa —No es de caballeros…—

—Que te hace pensar que lo soy? Yo soy un ninja— dijo triunfante.

—Uno que al parecer no confía en sus compañeros— por suerte todo aquello que sintió y que iba a comenzar en llanto se desvaneció.

—Quien confiaría su vida en alguien tan patético—

—E-ella no lo es, ella es una gran Kunoichi y debería valorarla por tenerla en su equipo—

—No digas estupideces Hyuga—

—Ella es igual de importante y fuerte en el equipo 7—

—Sí claro, así como lo eres tú en tu equipo? — Dijo sarcásticamente —O acaso todo el equipo 8 es tan patético, nunca he escuchado algo sobresaliente sobre ustedes, ni si quiera individualmente—

—Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun y Akamaru son grandes ninjas, su eficacia nunca ha estado en duda—

—Tanto que necesitan un cuarto integrante… Un perro les ayuda mejor que tú seguramente—

—Akamaru es un integrante más del equipo 8 y realiza un gran trabajo— empezaba a incomodarse por los comentarios en contra de sus amigos así que se removió en su lugar pero Sasuke decidió poner más presión contra ella.

—Intentando escapar? — Había burla en sus palabras —Quizá el perro o el chico perro puedan oler que estas en peligro— acerco sus labios cerca a la oreja de la joven y sintió su nerviosismo —Aunque— se aproximó un poco más —Dudo que alguien venga por ti— la respiración del muchacho hacia que ciertas hebras de cabello azulados se movieran —…Pequeña Hyuga— el mentón del azabache estaba cerca de rozar el hombro de la peli azul. El corazón de ella latía fuertemente al sentir la respiración en su cuello —Asustada de lo que pueda ocurrir? — el sin pensarlo y ella sin adivinar. Él poso sus labios en aquella nívea piel, su cuello fue el lugar perfecto donde esos labios reposaron por escasos segundos.

—N-nooooooooooo! — fue lo único que grito antes de que lleve chacra a la planta de sus pies y manos. Tiro un codazo hacia atrás dándole a Sasuke en el estómago, lo cual hizo que alejara los Kunai (una leve distancia) del cuerpo de la peli azul. Ella aprovecho eso y se giró rápidamente —Puño suave— gritó mientras asestaba unos golpes directos en los hombros del joven. Volvió a girar sobre sus talones y levanto una pierna en el giro dándole una gran patada en el rostro al Uchiha.

Sasuke soltó los Kunai mientras caía al suelo sin entender como todo había pasado tan rápido. Hace solo instantes ella estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, luego lo golpeo en el estómago y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo.

—U-Uchiha-San, se encuentra bien?— ahora ella estaba a su lado en cunclillas sonrojada —L-lo, y-yo lo siento m-mucho— una leve reverencia hacia él era lo que hacía y eso sólo lo lleno de cólera.

—Cómo te atreves patética Hyuga— no dejaba de mirarla mientras se ponía de pie —Aléjate— grito mientras la empujaba de su lado, ya que se había acercado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Ella cayó unos metros lejos —Te dije que no necesito nada de ti— se acercaba hacia ella.

—L-lo siento— ahora era ella quien trataba de ponerse de pie.

—No necesito tus estúpidas disculpas— estaba frente a ella mientras esta seguía tirada en el suelo.

—Y-yo— aunque el muchacho no le dio un golpe ella había caído mal sobre una de sus piernas, lo cual le provocaba cierto dolor.

—Tú que?— dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la levantaba con brusquedad.

Ella sintió un punzante dolor en un músculo de su pierna lastimada. Cerró los ojos y trato de respirar calmadamente.

—Mírame— ordeno el azabache mientras con la otra mano la tomaba por el mentón, sacudió un poco su rostro y ella entre abrió sus perlados ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar —Te dije que me mires!— su mano que antes sostenía la cara de la joven ahora estaba puesto en su cuello, hizo presión y ella abrió los ojos —Debes mirarme cuando te hablo— ella sentía como sus ojos se humedecían. El Uchiha no tenía ni una pizca de delicadeza con ella, de a pocos iba haciendo un poco más de presión en la muñeca y cuello de la joven.

Ella empezaba a ponerse roja y con la única mano libre trataba de sacar la mano del joven que presionaba cada vez más su cuello. Casi no podía pasar saliva, el aire empezaba a faltarle de a pocos, sentía cómo su mano empezaba a adormecerse ya que la sangre no recorría ese trayecto por la presión que ejercían en ella. Tosió y ahí empezó a desesperarse, araño el brazo y parte de la mano de Sasuke.

—Qué defensa tan barata— se burló. Vio su brazo y las marcas eran notorias, líneas rojas que empezaban a arder sutilmente —Eres una inútil— y aún con la misma posición que la tenía la acerco a él —Recurrir a algo tan bajo— la miraba con odio, el apretar su delgado y delicado cuello hasta romperlo, era la idea que surcaba por su mente.

—De-téngase— fue lo que pudo decir.

Sasuke observo cómo la única mano libre de la Ojiluna estaba colocada sobre su dorso reteniendo su acercamiento. Vio y sintió cómo aquella pequeña y suave mano estaba tocándolo haciendo un diminuto esfuerzo por mantenerlo alejado. Una extraña electricidad recorrió toda su columna.  
Levanto la vista y la vio, estaba derramando un par de lágrimas, su boca ligeramente abierta en busca de aire y a pesar de tener la cara algo roja podía vislumbrar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Acaso te da pena tocarme? — una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro —O te gusta? —

Si acaso era posible en la situación ella se avergonzó, sutilmente movió sus dedos y sintió lo marcado que era su cuerpo. Y ahí recién noto que aquel joven no llevaba puesto alguna prenda en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sus ojos mostraron el asombro y consternación que sentía —…N-no— volvió a musitar. Se desmayaría o moriría, ya no lo sabía, sólo estaba segura que pronto estaba por colapsar —O-ocho tri-gra-mas…— todo era un leve susurro que Sasuke no entendió., pero percibió la acumulación de chacra en la palma de la joven y se alejó antes de que ella susurrara de nuevo —P-pal-ma del va-cío— aunque el azabache se había alejado de ella y en ese acto la había aventado hacia la pared, parte del ataque lo rozo.

No había sido un ataque con mucha fuerza ya que ella se encontraba débil y a pesar de todo recordaba que ahí se encontraban los pequeños.

El ataque no afecto del todo al azabache, un ligero roce, eso había sido todo por suerte. Estaba seguro que si se hubiera apartado de ella un segundo más tarde ahora estaría lamentándolo.

Justo en ese momento Shizune regreso haciendo su ingreso a la habitación —Hinata! — grito al ver como la joven caía al suelo inconsciente. Corrió, dejo a un lado los biberones en el suelo y la tomo antes de que ella chocara contra el suelo —Pero que fue lo que ocurrió? — pregunto seria —Qué fue lo que le hiciste? — miró como Hinata tenía ligeramente el cuello rojo, algo que no era normal y de igual manera una de sus muñecas —Te pregunte qué fue lo que ocurrió? — Sasuke siempre había visto sumisa y algo distraída a Shizune, pero ahora la veía molesta, estaba furiosa y era todo contra él.

—Nada— pronuncio estoico.

—Cómo que nada, no te atrevas a negar…—

—Qué sucede? — pregunto Tsunade quien ingresaba y detrás de ella estaba Jiraiya —Que le paso a Hinata? — camino hacia donde se encontraban las dos mujeres, mientras el peli blanco aguardaba a un lado de la puerta.

—No lo sé acabo de llegar y le estoy preguntando a Sasuke pero no me dice nada— volteo a mirar al azabache con desagrado.

—Sólo es un desmayo— dijo mientras usaba Ninjutsu médico en la joven —Pero las marcas en su cuello y muñeca eso me lo tienes que explicar— ahora la rubia tenía puesta su mirada en el azabache.

—Tsk—

—Shizune llévala al hospital y aplica Ninjutsu médico en su cuello y muñeca. Si Hiashi ve eso podría meternos en problemas—

—Sí— contesto su asistente y cargo en brazos a la peli azul para después desaparecer del lugar.

—Ahora bien Sasuke, dime que fue lo que ocurrió— ante el silencio del azabache la rubia volvió a hablar —Y no me digas que nada porque tu Sharingan está activado y dudo que eso sea "por nada" — aunque él no se había percatado su Doujutsu se activó en el instante que Hinata iba a lanzar su último ataque, para luego caer inconsciente.

Tsunade vio como un ligero gesto de sorpresa hacia presencia en el rostro del Uchiha frente a ella. Era notorio que el joven no sabía que su línea sucesoria había sido activada.  
Pero porque no había percibido eso? Qué había sucedido?

Sasuke paso una de sus manos cerca de su ojo derecho y su otra mano la llevo a donde Hinata lo había tocado, podría decir que aún sentía la delicada mano de la peli azul tocándolo. Desactivo su Doujutsu, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo.

La imagen de la peli azul con los ojos húmedos, la boca ligeramente abierta y arañándolo…

Todo eso fue tergiversado por su mente, haciéndolo ver a la Hyuga en una imagen más "sexual", una imagen que disfruto, pero haciéndolo que habrá los ojos de inmediato y con la respiración un poco acelerada.

Ahí al ver a los dos mayores tuvo que decir la verdad —Pensé que atacaría a Itachi y Shisui—

—Qué?, estas loco? — la rubia no se creía eso —Cómo rayos creerías que Hinata haría algo así? —

—Ella no me había visto y se les acerco, se disculpó con ellos. Lo cual no entendí, pero luego la vi que sacaba algo debajo de sus prendas y… sólo reaccione para protegerlos— y todo era verdad.

—Y por eso ella tiene esas marcas? — Consultó Jiraiya —Sí que eres protector chico— dijo mientras movía la cabeza en negación.

—Si quiera le preguntaste que hacía aquí? —

—Sí. Ella a pesar de lo que le advertí aún se dirigía a ellos—

—Maldición Sasuke— la rubia empezaba a enojarse.

—Vamos Tsunade por suerte no llego a mayores—

—Estas bromeando cierto? — Miro a su ex compañero —Los Hyuga pueden hacer un gran alboroto por esto y todo por culpa de un mocoso—

—Tsk—

—Bueno dudo que él pretenda disculparse— dijo sonriendo pues conocía al mejor amigo de su discípulo —Además tú misma dijiste que sólo se ha desmayado y hasta donde sé es algo usual en ella—

—Mejor cállate si no te vas a tomar las cosas en serio— no podía creer cómo era que el otro Sannin tomaba todo a la ligera.

—No se trata de eso—

—No? —

—Nada ganas con algo que ya paso, preocúpate en lo que harás ahora—

—Exacto— y la mujer dirigió su mirada al azabache —Tú— coloco sus manos a cada lado de su cintura (cómo jarra) —Una vez que Hinata despierte irás a disculparte— Sasuke alzo una ceja —Sí quieres que te apoye a solucionar lo de tu hermano deberás comportarte y controlarte. Y empezarás por disculparte—

—Estás loca— dijo Sasuke mientras se disponía a ponerse el polo.

Jiraiya miraba la escena atento a lo que pasaría, hasta podía decirse que aquello lo divertía.

—Claro que no, hasta que no lo hagas nadie te ayudará con los pequeños—

—No necesito tu ayuda— dijo una vez que se terminó de vestir.

—Quizá la mía no, pero eso cambiará y definitivamente necesitarás el apoyo de alguien porque dudo que puedas tu solo—

—Sueña— dijo estoico.

Y justo en ese momento cómo si los dioses quisieran darle una lección de vida a Sasuke, Shisui despertó, pero lo hizo llorando, un llanto que inundo la habitación y asusto a Jiraiya. Además asusto al pequeño Itachi que de nuevo se había quedado dormido y ahora despertaba llorando de igual manera que su amigo.

Para Sasuke parecía un Deja Vu, los llantos eran igual de molestos y desesperantes, así como en la mañana.

—Ya te lo dije— dijo divertida —Toma— dijo mientras le lanzaba ambos biberones al azabache —Sabes que después de que terminen debes hacerlos eructar, no? — y con una sonrisa triunfal la rubia salió de la habitación.

—Suerte chico— animo Jiraiya mientras elevaba sus hombros y acto seguido iba detrás de la rubia.

—Mierda— fue lo único que dijo mientras pensaba cómo darles los biberones.

Imaginaba que no sería nada de otro mundo. No cuando él había combatido batallas infernales, había luchado contra enemigos feroces y por sobretodo porque aguantaba a Naruto, cualquier cosa en comparación sería fácil.

…Qué equivocado estaba…

.

.

.

.

—Tsunade-Sama— llamo Genma.

—Vayamos a mi oficina— ordeno la rubia y encabezo la caminata seguida de Jiraiya, Genma y Raidou —Bien díganme lo que hallaron— pregunto la Hokage una vez llegaron a su despacho.

—La casa prácticamente se encuentra en completo orden— informo Raidou.

—La entrada, la cocina, la sala, el jardín y la habitación principal no presentan ningún dato extraño u anormal— explico Genma.

—Pero…— indago Tsunade.

—La habitación que estamos seguro es la de Sasuke sólo está desordenada, nada que nos de algún indicio sobre algo— prosiguió Genma —Pero la habitación de al lado, que doy fe es la de Itachi, se sentía un ligero cambio en el ambiente. Confirmamos que no se trataba de que algún Genjutsu rodeara el lugar. Simplemente el lugar desprendía algo distinto.

—El pergamino que se encontraba en la habitación de Itachi nos pareció algo extraño, pero cuando nos acercamos no pudimos ver nada. Creó que sería mejor sí va alguien experto en Genjutsu, quizá vea o perciba algo que nosotros no— añadió Raidou.

—Entiendo, gracias pueden retirarse— pronuncio la rubia y los aludidos se marcharon en una nube de humo.

—Qué crees que sucede? — interrogo Jiraiya.

—No lo sé aún. Esta noche debería ir a casa de Fugaku—

—Entiendo—

—Y tú vienes conmigo—

—Y yo porque? — pregunto curioso el Sannin. Pero vio la mirada seria de su amiga y no le quedo de otra que aceptar su orden —Está bien, es una lástima tener que cancelar mis planes—

—Yo creo que las muchachas a las que ibas a espiar me lo agradecerán—

—Nos vemos más tarde— sabía que no tenía que contestar a la rubia así que era mejor retirarse de ahí.

.

.

.

.

—Hinata-Chan— llamaba despacio Shizune mientras seguía utilizando ligeramente Ninjutsu médico sobre las marcas que tenía la Hyuga —Hina-Chan— volvió a llamar —Debes despertar— continuo hablando al notar que la joven pestañeaba sutilmente, señal que estaba regresando en sí —Hinata-Chan ahora todo está bien—

—…Bebés— dijo abriendo de inmediato los ojos y sentándose de prisa sobre la cama donde se encontraba —C-cómo están los bebés? — a pesar de todo aún los recordaba y por eso no estaba segura del todo que su ataque contra Sasuke no los haya lastimado.

—Están bien, no debes preocuparte y más bien recuéstate, descansa un poco—

—S-sí— dijo una vez más calmada —Yo… usted podría llevarles esto— pidió mientras sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos interiores de su saco —Y-yo se los traje, p-pero no pude entregárselos—

—Hina-Chan eres un ángel— la mujer vio con ternura cómo es que la joven frente a ella se había tomado la molestia de comprarles un conjunto para cada bebé —Hasta ahora no entiendo cómo fue capaz…—

—No, yo creo que Uchiha-San malinterpreto las cosas y yo no pude explicar mi presencia ahí de la manera correcta. Fue un mal entendido— la miro con sinceridad denotando cierta culpabilidad en sus ojos —Ese sentimiento de protección es normal en los hermanos mayores, yo los tuve y aún los tengo con Hanabi. Daría mi vida por ella y estoy segura que Uchiha- San está pasando por lo mismo, además de que todo esto es tan repentino—

—No es razón para desconfiar de ti— dijo seria —Y menos maltratarte así—.

La peli azul tuvo un ligero sonrojo al recordar cómo su mano toco el dorso desnudo del azabache.

—Tiene razón— sólo pudo decir eso.

.

.

.

.

Había creído que no podía necesitar la ayuda de nadie y que era cosa fácil. A pesar de que todo no estaba saliendo cómo lo pensó (sino todo lo contrario), pero aun así no pediría ayuda, jamás.

Soltó un bufido cansado y algo desesperado observando el pequeño desorden y a los infantes babeando la mano del otro.

Le había tomado un buen rato hacer que ambos dejaran de llorar, es más, no estaba seguro de cómo lo había logrado, pero lo logró.

Tenían hambre, según lo que podía entender, pero ninguno aceptaba los biberones, preferían chupar y babear las manos ajenas.

Shisui e Itachi se encontraban acostados de lado frente a frente. Shisui tenía en su boca la pequeña mano de Itachi y de igual forma Itachi tenía una mano de Shisui en su boca.  
Cómo si eso fuera lo más importante del mundo se encontraban concentrados y con la mirada fija, ya habían mojado las manguitas con su baba.

—Nii-San— musito mientras observaba los biberones en su mano y cómo tenía el polo con algunas gotas de leche, todo gracias a que los pequeños no desean "lactar".

Soltó otro suspiro pero esta vez Hinata vino a su mente, la recordó cuando la apretaba con su mano, su mirada no era de alguien que fuera a cometer un crimen. En lo absoluto ella no tenía alguna característica parecida, pero siendo un ninja sabía que no podía confiar en cualquiera y sobre todo cuidarse de aquellos que parecían tranquilos.

Casi pudo sentir cómo ella lo tocaba nuevamente, una suave mano tocándolo. Su rostro se volvió serio al recordar que no lo hizo porque quisiera sentirlo como hombre, sino más bien para atacarlo.

—Tsk—

Sasuke voltio su rostro hacia la puerta pues alguien había dado unos toques avisando que su ingreso.

—Veo que vas bien— dijo burlesca la asistente de la Hokage —Definitivamente no necesitas ayuda— aquella sonrisa en la mujer empezaba a irritar a Sasuke —Toma— dijo algo seria—

—Qué es? —

—Ingresa un momento— pidió la mujer mirando hacia la puerta —Vamos pasa— y la peli azul ingreso a la habitación con la mirada gacha. Shizune la había obligado a ir con ella, pues le repetía una y otra vez que el azabache le debía una disculpa, de la cual Hinata estaba segura no llegaría a escuchar, al menos no de Sasuke Uchiha —Esto es lo que Hinata-Chan había traído para los pequeños— Sasuke observo lo que Shizune le extendía pero él no hacía movimiento alguno que fuera a recibirlo —Esto no es para ti es para ellos así que tómalo, lo necesitaran— enfatizo Shizune.

Era más que claro que Sasuke no quería aceptar aquel obsequio y menos aún porque era de parte de Hinata, no lo aceptaría después de lo que había sucedido hace rato.

—No…—

—Necesitan ser cambiados ahora— interrumpió Shizune a Sasuke —Ya babearon sus mangas y no pueden estar con la ropa así— decidió acercarse a los pequeños y dejar a un costado las prendas. Aprovecho y acaricio los cabellos de cada bebé y después regreso frente a Sasuke —Deberías estar agradecido con Hinata-Chan—

—Tsk—

—Y sobre todo darle una disculpa. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de lo que le hiciste—

—Y-yo…—

—Hinata eso es lo que él debería hacer— interrumpió estaba vez la mayor a la Ojiluna.

Sasuke miro por escasos segundos a la peli azul y sin darle importancia regreso su mirar hacia Shizune. Como era costumbre no había una expresión en su rostro, estaba como siempre serio ante la situación.

—Vámonos Hinata— pidió Shizune —Sasuke tendrá que darse cuenta que tu apoyo fue muy valioso y si desea que alguien más lo ayude, deberá disculparse contigo primero o a ver quién está dispuesto a ayudarlo y aguantarlo— Sasuke tenso su mandíbula ante la mirada desafiante de la mayor frente a él.

Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada y salió detrás de Shizune, dejando nuevamente solo a Sasuke junto a los pequeños.

—Tsk— soltó al ver lo que Hinata les había llevado —Maldición— era lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir que la Hyuga había ido la primera vez para darles ese obsequio. Lo había jodido todo… Pero no podían juzgarlo, pues el sólo pretendía cuidar de su hermano o al menos él pensaba eso.

Observo los biberones que tenía en las manos y luego miro a los pequeños, quienes tenían los ojos un poco rojos. Suspiro pesado pues no sabía que significaba, acaso tenían sueño? Tenían hambre? Estaban por llorar? O en el peor de los casos necesitaban ser cambiados de pañal nuevamente. Sea lo que sea primero tenía que hacer que ambos dejasen de babear las manos del otro.

.

.

—Vamos Hina-Chan levanta la cabeza que tú no hiciste nada malo, debes estar tranquila sabiendo que hiciste las cosas bien y sin ningún interés o daño de por medio—

—S-sí— musito. Sabía que lo que le decía la mujer a su lado era cierto, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal.

—Será mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa. Yo me tengo que ir donde Lady Tsunade—

—Claro, entiendo—

—Bueno nos vemos después, cuídate y descansa. Si tienes algún malestar no dudes en ir al hospital o en buscarme—

—S-sí— dijo antes de hacer una leve reverencia, para luego ver cómo Shizune se iba por unos de los pasillos de la Torre Hokage.

Respiro profundo y soltó el aire a modo de tratar de liberar la tensión de su cuerpo.  
Lo más recomendable era hacer lo que Shizune le había dicho así que empezó a caminar… Pero hacia el lado contrario, esperaba no equivocarse por la idea que tenía en su cabeza, porque si algo salía mal, la culpa seria suya.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima ...

N / A

Hola :)

Primero disculparme por la ausencia/tardanza pero son tantas cosas. Incluso cuando tengo tiempo y tengo la pc al frente no escribo :/ y aun así no sé cómo tengo en mente cómo tres adaptaciones (sin mencionar que Ave Enjaulada la tengo "olvidada", pero de que esta semana o la que viene me pongo a escribir el siguiente capítulo, lo hago)

 **PDTA**. Felicitar a los cumpleañeros de ABRIL Y MAYO :)

Agradecer a todos los nuevos seguidores de esta historia y también mi agradecimiento por sus hermosos comentarios:

 **-lavida134:** La respuesta a tu pregunta la encontraras en este capítulo y pues sí se me hizo gracioso añadir el que Itachi se hiciera sobre él.

- **Selene lezano:** Diablos señorita! xD jajajjajaj un trío o hasta cuarteto.. jajajajaj lo pensaré... :)

 **-Guest:** Yes, I share the same opinion (use traductor Google, porque mi ingles... bueno casi no sé)

 **-Patohf:** Bueno sabemos que nuestro Sasuke es algo rudo, pero hasta el más macho tiene su talón de aquiles :)

 **-Mangelot Fand:** ...?

 **-yolanda garza:** Y aquí la actualización, espero la disfrutes.

 **-Sbaku:** jajajaj me gusta tu forma de ver a Shisui. Tengo la mala costumbre de asemejarlo con Tobi/Obito no sé porque.

Como siempre esperaré sus comentarios y que recomienden mi historia ... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu;)_


	9. Capítulo 9

En esta historia no Ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha, pues Itachi con ayuda del Tercero evitaron eso.

Shisui aún tiene ambos ojos y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi tampoco ocurrió.  
Algunos personajes que murieron en anime/manga en esta historia estarán vivos.

Esta es una historia creada por mi, pero utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

.

.

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras caminaba estaba tratando de convencerse que estaba haciendo lo correcto o al menos eso era lo que sentía.

Respiraba profundamente para tratar de expulsar cualquier temor o nervio que sentía recorrer su cuerpo. Debía caminar más segura de sí misma y darse algo de prisa para poder llegar a tiempo.

.

.

.

—Mierda— estaba a una nada de activar su Sharingan y mandar a volar todo. Expulsaba el aire, guardado en sus pulmones, por su nariz con fuerza. Estaba empezando a cansarse mentalmente y por sobretodo detestaba sentirse frustrado —Nii-San— repitió por milésima vez tratando de recordar el amor que tenía por su hermano y si fuera posible que ese mismo amor lo controle de no golpear a Shisui —Okaasan…— menciono con añoranza mientras bajaba la mirada —cuando volverás— subió la mirada de inmediato al pensar si aquel deseo que tenía sería algo bueno o malo.

Qué pensaría su madre? Cómo reaccionaría y sobretodo qué es lo que haría?.  
Tema aparte era esperar la reacción de su padre, seguramente el Líder Uchiha armaría un gran lío por lo sucedido.

En vez de tranquilizarlo, aquel pensamiento lo estreso más. Lo bueno era que sus padres recién habían partido y demorarían en regresar varios días, tiempo suficiente para poder arreglar todo.

—Shisui— llamo al bebé quien al igual que Itachi ya no traía su polito pues pretendía cambiarlos ya que no le aceptaban los biberones. Intento varias veces que dejaran de chupar la mano del otro, pero cada que lo hacía comenzaban a llorar. Tuvo que aguantar los llantos un rato ya que el quitarles el polo fue complicado y no sólo porque no dejaban de moverse mientras lloraban si no que al tocarlos los sentía "blanditos" dándose cuenta de los frágiles que eran en ese estado, tuvo un ligero miedo de moverlos bruscamente y ocasionarles algún daño, así que tuvo que ser un poco lento en el proceso. Y una vez quitado los polos de nueva cuenta estaban ambos babeando las manos del otro —Deja de hacer eso— pidió casi a modo de súplica.

Hasta qué punto había llegado por unos pequeños infantes y ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas.

—Toc toc— ni siquiera le tomo atención cuando tocaron la puerta — C-con p-permiso— escucho hablar a la joven y ni siquiera la volteo a ver —U-uchi… U—

—Tsk— la miró sólo de reojo. No necesitaba más inconvenientes.

La joven agacho la cabeza al sentir la molestia del Uchiha frente a ella —Y-yo lamento…—

—No seas ridícula! — iba a molestarse, aún más, si la escuchaba disculparse por algo que ella no había hecho. Detestaba la gente tan sumisa y con esa actitud, pero aunque no lo admitiera sabía que la detestaría escucharla disculparse "por él", aquello sería un golpe bajo para su ego. —No vengas si sólo dirás tonterías—

—N-no, yo e-estoy aquí— levanto la mirada. Debía demostrar que hablaba en serio —Yo vine a ayud…—

—Sniff sniff— la peli azul detuvo su hablar al escuchar aquel sutil sollozo.

—P-Pero porque están así? — Consulto con sorpresa y cierto temor al dirigir por fin su mirada hacia los pequeños quienes estaban sin polos —No deben estar así podrían resfriarse— dijo con preocupación acercándose hacia ellos —Porqué…?— pregunto mientras ahora volteaba a ver a Sasuke.

Recibir esa mirada de ella fue confuso. Ella estaba preocupada lo podía notar en su mirada, pero en aquellos mismos ojos había un ligero y fugaz destello de enojo?  
Acaso la Hyuga estaba molesta con él?  
Aquella joven a quien estuvo a punto de estrangular tenía la valentía de volver y además la osadía de molestarse con él.

—Los pequeños no tienen que estar así— claro! Ahí estaba la razón. Ella estaba así por aquellas bolas de carne que no hacían más que desesperarlo —E-entendió U-Uchiha-San? — acaso ahora le daba órdenes? El colmo de los colmos —U-usted debería cambiarse el polo—

—Acaso quieres volver a verme semidesnudo? — dijo burlesco.

—N-no— contesto con rapidez mientras se tensaba y volvía a ver a los infantes, dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

—O quizá quieres volver a tocarme? —

—N-no! — giro su cuerpo para verlo y negar tajantemente lo que él le insinuaba, pero si bien pudo voltearse completamente no podía levantar la mirada para observarlo, estaba sumamente abochornada.

—Te creería si me lo dijeras mirándome a la cara— podía observar lo rojas que estaban ahora sus orejas, pero le interesaba ver la expresión en su rostro.

—Y-yo— lentamente empezó a levantar la mirada hacia el rostro del Uchiha frente a ella —Yo no l-lo dije por esas cosas— pudo mirarlo fijamente dos escasos segundos y luego volteo la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo evitando contacto visual con él —L-lo decía por que se ensucio— apunto con su dedo índice señalando (aun sin mirarlo) las manchas que esté tenía.

—Eso ya lo sé— contesto secamente.

—B-bueno…— pronuncio volviéndose hacía los pequeños.

Y ahí apareció esa sonrisa que provocaría a cualquier mujer y que asustaría a cualquier hombre. Esa sonrisa ladina que adornaba su rostro mientras observaba a la Hyuga de espaldas, no podía negar que le había divertido nuevamente el verla sonrojarse y mostrar tanta pena ajena con solo unas palabras dichas por él.

Ahí "decidió" que desde ahora se divertiría con eso y con ella cada que tuviera la oportunidad.  
Por todos los Dioses juraba que así sería.  
Había encontrado a un indefenso conejito con el que mataría su aburrimiento. Ese sería el castigo impuesto por Sasuke Uchiha ante el pequeño incidente que le había provocado la peli azul con la Hokage.

Hinata era ajena a todo lo que el muchacho tras ella pensaba y visualizaba, no sabía en lo absoluto lo que podía padecer en un futuro no tan lejano.

Sasuke al ver la indiferencia de Hinata decidió acercarse un poco y verla atenta con los pequeños.

La Ojiluna trato de no prestar atención a la penetrante mirada de Sasuke, quien la observaba detenidamente al estar cerca de Itachi y Shisui, podía entender la desconfianza y por eso mismo trataba de actuar lo más natural posible, pero los nervios que tenía la inquietaban un poco.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro desechando cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza y se puso en acción.  
Cogió uno de los polos que Sasuke les había quitado a los bebés y empezó a secar sus manitas y alrededor de sus bocas ya que las babas que tenían era algo abundante.

El azabache observo con sorpresa cómo era que ninguno había soltado un llanto o un quejido cuando ella saco sus manos de la boca del otro. Incluso pensó en taparse los oídos cuando vio que ella haría eso, pues esperaba que toda la habitación se inundara de sus llantos. Además noto que ella no presentaba ningún temor a hacerles daño, pues aunque mostraba delicadeza en sus movimientos percibía que no era su primera vez haciéndolo.

Una vez secos y puestos los polos, que ella les había regalado, tomo en brazos a Shisui —Ahora ya podemos darles el biberón— informo la peli azul volviéndose hacia Sasuke, quien después de mirar a Hinata se dirigió a cargar a Itachi —Están frías. No podemos dárselas así, debemos calentarlas de nuevo— Sasuke rodo los ojos con claro fastidio a lo que abarcaba el cuidado de esos pequeños —N-no se preocupe puedo ir sola a hacerlo mientras usted se queda aquí con ellos…—

—No!— dijo de inmediato el joven —Vamos todos—

—P-pero podrían verlos— recalco Hinata.

—Tsk— había olvidado ese pequeño detalle —Entonces envía un clon a hacerlo— no iba a admitirlo nunca, pero prefería que la Hyuga se quedara con él para que así ella se encargará de los pequeños. Su ayuda le era muy útil.

—Sí— e inmediatamente invoco a un clon suyo enviándolo con los biberones hacia el Hospital de Konoha, ahí en la sección de Maternidad o Pediatría pediría que le hicieran el favor de temperarlas adecuadamente.

Después de ver cómo el clon de la joven salió, él se dispuso a separar los muebles que había juntado para hacer una improvisada cama y poder acostar a ambos infantes. Tomo asiento en uno de ellos aun cargando en brazos a Itachi.

—E-es mejor si coloca una mano sobre su espaldita— pronuncio la joven que seguía de pie un poco lejos de él —Así— dijo colocando su mano sobre la espalda de Shisui (quien se encontraba recostado en el hombro de ella).

Sasuke sin expresión alguna la observo unos segundos haciéndola desviar la mirada y sonrojarse sutilmente. Entendía que ella lo decía por el bien de Itachi, pero no estaba acostumbrado a recibir "órdenes o que alguien inferior a él le enseñe las cosas".

Sin ánimo de objetar algo, hizo lo que la Hyuga le dijo.

Hinata volvió a mirarlo y sonrió tiernamente al ver la escena haciendo que esta vez sea el peli negro quien desvié su mirada, eso provoco una leve risita en la joven de perlados ojos, Sasuke la escucho y la miro con reproche haciéndola nuevamente mirar a otro lado.

La habitación estuvo en silencio y al Uchiha no le molestaba en absoluto, más bien agradecía que fuera así. De ese modo podía darse el tiempo de perderse en sus pensamientos y en lo posible quizá tratar de relajarse un poco.

Hinata quien sólo había dado un par de pasos a su alrededor sintió a Shisui moverse —Aburrido Shisui-Kun? — consulto al pequeño quien ahora la observaba con esa mirada tierna que sólo los bebés pueden dar. Ella le sonrió y acaricio sus finos cabellos, el pequeño cerró los ojos y parecía que disfrutaba del accionar de la Hyuga. Ella sonrió aún más mientras caminaba hacía la mampara que había en la habitación (casi al lado de los sofás).

Corrió un poco una de las cortinas tratando de no molestar a los demás presentes con el ruido que está hacía.  
Una ligera luz ingreso a la habitación (que de por sí ya era iluminada) avisando que en Konoha había salido un cálido sol.

Aprovecho que Shisui se había acomodado en su hombro para seguir observándola y ella se colocó de lado frente a la mampara para que así la luz no le diera de lleno al pequeño.

Ella observaba parte de la Aldea desde el lugar en donde se encontraba, mientras Shisui se acomodó aún más colocando su rostro en el cuello de la peli azul y sintiendo cómo los rayos del sol calentaban vagamente sus cuerpos. Hinata volvió a acariciar sus cabellos —N-no duermas aún Shisui-Kun— temía que el pequeño se durmiera sin haber tomado su biberón —Esos son los cantares de las aves— decía cuándo por los mismo el pequeño dio un leve brinco. Ella ahora acariciaba su pequeña espalda a modo de que esté se calamara y no se sintiera solo.

Esos mismos canticos hicieron que ambos hermanos salieran de la comodidad del silencio. Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos e Itachi al igual que Shisui se asustó un poco. Él mayor volteo hacia la joven sintiendo un poco de incomodidad en sus ojos, al ver de lleno la luz solar, froto fugaz sus orbes y pudo enfocar mejor su visión.

—Hmp— salió sin querer de sus labios. Estaba seguro que si fuera un tarado cómo Naruto o quizá un apasionado en extremo como Lee la imagen frente a él sería perfecta.

La luz le daba de lleno haciendo que su largo cabello reluciera y hasta podía asegurar que este mismo tenía pequeños destellos. Su figura no era muy bien dibujada gracias a las prendas sueltas que ella usaba, pero eso pasaba a segundo plano. Su rostro se mostraba más delicado y fino de lo normal (cosa que antes no había percibido), ella tenía rasgos aparentemente bonitos (según lo que recién notaba).

Ella sonreía gentilmente y disfrutaba del cálido clima.

Acaso ella guardaba silencio porque al igual que él, disfrutaba de la tranquilidad? y no necesariamente por que le tuviera "miedo"? o quizá sólo porque estaba acostumbrada al silencio.

… **Eso sería algo imposible viviendo en una mansión~...** pensó el azabache.

La imagen de su madre vino a su mente, eso lo descolocó un poco. Pero descarto inmediatamente que fuera porque la Hyuga se parecía a su progenitora, eso era una locura. Nadie podía alcanzar la belleza que tenía su Madre, ella era única para él.

Soltó un pesado suspiró. En qué cosas estaba pensando, tenía cosas más importantes en la que centrar su atención. Acaricio la espalda de Itachi y ni si quiera sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Sólo necesitaba que todo volviera a la normalidad.

La puerta se abrió sin avisar y el clon de Hinata apareció agitada (por correr de regreso para no demorar más) con los biberones en una pequeña bolsa de tela que le dieron en el Hospital.

—Justo a tiempo— pronuncio la peli azul al dirigirse a su clon y tomar un envase para dárselo a Sasuke y luego coger el que quedaba, para después de eso hacer desaparecer a su clon.

—No estará muy caliente? — consulto el pelinegro al sentir la temperatura del envase, que a su parecer no era la adecuada para su pequeño hermano.

—N-no se preocupe, está bien. Antes de salir del hospital probé que sea la adecuada— Sasuke levanto una ceja ante sus palabras —M-me r-refiero a etto… N-no es cómo u-usted piensa— dijo nerviosa al suponer lo que el Uchiha pensaba —A-así se comprueba la temperatura— informo mientras inclinaba el biberón haciendo que cayeran un par de gotas sobre su otra muñeca con cuidado de no mojar a Shisui, pues lo sostenía aún en brazos.

—Cómo sea— dijo sin interés —Mientras sea la correcta (la temperatura) —

—S-sí— Hinata se sentó en el otro sofá que estaba frente a Sasuke, colocó el biberón en la mesita que había a un lado del sofa y acomodo a Shisui en sus brazos de la manera correcta para que éste pudiera "mamar". Ahora lo tenía acunado en su brazo izquierdo, él la miraba casi sin expresión alguna…

… **~Quizá todo los Uchiha son así~…** pensó la joven.

Cogió de nuevo el biberón y lo acerco a la pequeña boca de Shisui, primero esquivo el chupón de esta, puesto que era algo nuevo para él. Llevo sus manitas a su boca y nariz para frotarse de forma errónea haciendo imposible que Hinata acercara de nuevo el biberón —Vamos Shisui-Kun no pasa nada— dijo mientras con los dedos del brazo que lo sostenía acariciaba el regordete brazo del infante, a modo de que este pudiera relajarse —Verás que una vez que lo pruebes te gustara— y le regalo una sonrisa al menor pero a este parecía no importarle —Vamos abre sólo un poco por favor— pidió.

Sasuke la miraba con una ceja alzada pues no entendía cómo ella se dirigía a Shisui, cómo si este pudiera entenderla completamente, le parecía algo sin sentido. No obstante él acomodo a Itachi de la misma forma en la que la peli azul lo había hecho con el otro bebe.

—Muy bien— pronuncio contenta la Ojiluna ya que el pequeño en sus brazos cedió a recibir el biberón —Seguro está delicioso, no? — Ella levanto la vista y noto que de nueva cuenta era observada por el azabache —D-disculpe— menciono apenada. Él sólo rodo los ojos. —D-debería darle a Itachi-Kun— le recordó la Ojiperla.

Sasuke expulso el aire por sus fosas nasales de una manera tosca, dejando notar su pesadez y aburrimiento.

Acercó el biberón hacia Itachi y el pequeño giro su rostro hacia el pecho del mayor, ocultándose así. Sasuke lo vio extrañado, pero volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más y cada vez que lo hacía el pequeño parecía que hundía más su rostro.

Un poco fastidiado por la situación en la que estaban, con el brazo que lo sostenía hizo un movimiento rápido haciendo que el infante sacará de nueva cuenta su carita, sonrió fugazmente al "no dejarse ganar por un bebé".

—~Wuaaah~— aquel llanto tomo por sorpresa a todos.

Hinata quien observaba a Shisui, al oír el llanto se sentó recta viendo a los hermanos de al frente. Sintió cómo el pequeño que ella tenía en brazos dio levemente un brinco, soltando su biberón, haciendo que le cayeran unas gotas en el rostro a este mismo. Hinata se percató de eso y lo limpio rápidamente, para seguido volver su vista al frente junto al pequeño que también voltio a ver en dirección de dónde provenía el llanto.  
Así que ella aún tenía en la mano el biberón del que Shisui tomaba.

Sasuke observo a su hermano, no se movió, a pesar de que ganas no le faltaban de salir de ahí. Su expresión seguía neutra y una vez el llanto de Itachi culminó decidió volver a acercarle el biberón. El pequeño no lloro pero volvió a ocultar su rostro en el dorso de su hermano.

El azabache lo miro no creyendo lo que Itachi le hacía, recordó que había pensado que todo sería más fácil, ahora parecía percibir que se había equivocado.

Ya no intento darle de nuevo el biberón, levanto su mirada y observo atreves de la mampara, su mirada se perdió ahí.

—S-si gusta puedo intentar darle— él sólo dio un suspiro de cansancio en respuesta.

No lo conocía lo suficiente. Mejor dicho no lo conocía, lo único que sabía de él eran cosas muy básicas cómo su nombre, la familia de la que provenía y que era alguien con un carácter difícil, según comentarios de sus propios compañeros de la academia, ni si quiera sabía con exactitud su edad. Fuera de eso desconocía absolutamente todo de él.

Era una situación rara (a pesar de los demás problemas). Habían compartido varios años el mismo salón de clases, prácticamente tenían los mismos amigos y ahí estaban ahora, uno frente al otro sabiendo muy bien que son unos completos extraños.

Ella (con cierto temor a incomodarlo) decidió acercarse —U-usted sostenga a Shisui-Kun y vuelva a darle— dijo mostrándole el biberón con casi la mitad ya consumida por el pequeño, para posteriormente dejar el objeto a un lado.

Él siguió sin prestarle atención.

—Y y-yo me encargaré de Itachi-Kun— menciono aun estando parada frente de él, pero empezando a estirar un brazo como señal de tomar a Itachi.

Sasuke volvió su vista hacia ella, Hinata se asustó y regreso su brazo hacia su pecho. El azabache tomo una buena cantidad de aire y lo contuvo por unos segundos que se sintieron eternos. La peli azul lo observo algo preocupada, acaso el Uchiha mayor le iba a lanzar algún grito? O en el peor de los casos le lanzaría un Jutsu de Fuego?.

Ella se quedó quieta y casi de igual forma que Sasuke, contuvo el aliento, trataba de analizar todo y esperaba poder estar lista para cualquier situación.

Lo vio ponerse de pie con la cara consternada y aún en lo posible contenían ambos el aliento. La expresión de Sasuke era nueva para ella (y para cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento) no sabía si estaba molesto o… indignado?.

—ITACHIII! — grito el azabache al cabo de unos segundos. Ella se alarmo y retrocedió un paso —C-cómo?! — su mirada estaba ahora sobre su pequeño hermano —Pudiste ser capaz de, de…— el silencio invadió la habitación por un milésimo segundo en donde su rostro volvía a mostrar un gesto algo indescriptible —DEJA YA DE HACER ESO! — tiro al sofá el biberón que le daría a Itachi (que aun sostenía) y agarro con ambas manos al pequeño colocándolo al frente de él.

 _ **...{**_ _a lo Rafiki con Simba, en la presentación del hijo del Rey León (pero de espaldas) :)… yo tratando de dar imágenes referenciales y me puedan entender_ _ **}...**_

La Ojiperla no entendía que era lo que acontecía. Sólo podía observar la espaldita de Itachi, quien estaba siendo levantado por Sasuke.  
Estuvo dudosa de preguntar y cuando se había decidido de hacerlo fue interrumpida.

—Sostenlo— casi le ordeno el azabache. Ella ladeo la cabeza sin que él pudiera verla —Rápido! — demando.

—S-sí— y rápidamente dejo el biberón de Shisui en la mesita que había al lado del sofá. Movió al pequeño que tenía en brazos para ahora acomodarlo sobre su hombro izquierdo y este se removió en su posición haciendo a su vez un sonido que parecía un quejido. Hinata sabía que el pequeño se empezaba a incomodar. Pensó en tomar a Itachi y colocarlo de igual forma que Shisui, pero pronto vio que no podría hacerlo sola —P-podría— dijo temerosa.

—Qué cosa? — Dijo exasperado —Te dije que lo sostengas rápido— repitió.

—P-podría colocarlo sobre mi hombro? — el ladeo su cabeza para poder observarla y pudo entenderla. Soltó de nueva cuenta otro suspiro denotando su frustración —D-disculpe— pronuncio al pensar que enojaba más al Uchiha.

—Deja de hacer eso! — Y ella se encogió ligeramente entre sus hombros —Deja de disculparte por todo— se corrigió y se acercó a ella para poner a su hermano como se lo había indicado la peli azul. Ella se tensó y Sasuke lo percibió, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Itachi se acurruco rápidamente en el cuello de la muchacha, sorprendiendo al mayor.

Sasuke regreso a su sitio y vio con fastidio su polo, exactamente viendo la "zona afectada" y recordó lo que había hecho su hermanito. Intento disimular y desviar su atención, pero se percató que ahora era la Hyuga quien lo observaba y para mal de él ella tenía la vista en aquella zona del polo que quería evitar.

Era evidente la duda que tenía la peli azul, miraba con cierto detalle aquello que había llamado su atención, intentaba quizá descifrar el porqué de ello.  
Inclino sutilmente su cabeza y puso su mirada en aquella zona. Entre cerro un poco sus ojos y vio que esa parte del polo del azabache estaba húmedo.

Ella palpo inconscientemente a Itachi y no percibió humedad en él, no una que le dijera que se había orinado sobrepasando su pañal y sus prendas como para mojar de nuevo a Sasuke.

Pero así como llego la duda a su mente, de igual forma se esfumo deduciendo que era algo a causa de los esfuerzos que había hecho Sasuke con los infantes a la hora de cambiarlos anteriormente.

El azabache la miro con cierto reproche por observarlo de más.

Hinata iba a ofrecer sus disculpas, pero veía con asombro como el joven frente a ella se quitaba su polo. Se sonrojo aún más y formo un notorio "o" con sus labios.

Estuvo a punto de desviar la mirada y fue ahí cuando noto otro pequeño detalle… Esa pequeña parte de la piel de Sasuke se encontraba enrojecida… pero por qué?

Volvió a entre cerrar un poco sus ojos y recordó que a la altura de esa misma zona el polo del azabache estaba húmedo.

—Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra al respecto— escucho el tono de voz del azabache con deje de autoridad.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, regreso su vista al pectoral de Sasuke, miro el polo que este sostenía en manos y por último miro de reojo a Itachi. Repitió eso un par de veces y nuevamente sus labios formaban un "o", su rostro mostro la sorpresa al descubrir lo que había pasado entre los hermanos.

—Ya basta! — hablaba de nuevo Sasuke al ver las expresiones de Hinata —Ni una sola palabra— repitió. Hinata borro sus gestos de sorpresa y ahora mostraba una ingenua sonrisa, sonrisa que amenazaba con convertirse en una sonora carcajada. Si hubiera tenido una mano libre la estaría colocando ahora mismo sobre sus labios para tapárselos —HYUGA! — escucho el grito de Sasuke, pero ella no podía evitar mostrar sus cara de diversión.

Y quien la culparía.  
Cualquiera en la habitación que hubiera descubierto que Itachi había succionado de la tetilla/pezón de Sasuke a modo de lactancia, acompañado del rostro de indignación que había puesto el azabache cuando sintió tal acto, estaría riendo a libre albedrío.

La humedad en el polo, a la altura de la tetilla masculina, hizo que la peli azul encajara todo.  
Itachi ocultaba su rostro en el dorso de su hermano (cuando Sasuke buscaba darle el biberón) y ahí abría sentido aquel bultillo que llamo su atención y cómo cualquier bebé guiado por su instinto jalo y succiono de él esperando adquirir seguramente su alimento.

—Te parece gracioso? — Consulto el joven a la muchacha quien notoriamente ya había descubierto el incidente —Esto divierte tu día? — dio dos pasos hacia ella —Hyuga? — el dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa que la hizo temblar internamente.

Ella retrocedió de igual modos dos pasos apresurada y trastabillo, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Sasuke se percató, lanzo a un lado su polo. Se acercó presuroso a ella, coloco una mano en el brazo derecho de ella (a modo de abrazo) y su otra mano la coloco en su cintura, sujetándola con cierta fuerza, puesto que ella cargaba con el peso extra de los infantes en brazo.

Ahí se percató que la silueta, mal dibujada por los rayos del sol hace unos momentos, estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad. Aquella chica podía tener las proporciones adecuadas según sintió al tacto. Seguro no le sobraría nada, ni mucho menos le faltaría algo. Ella bien podía tener todo en su sitio. Su mente divago en cómo sería en realidad debajo de todas esas ropas sueltas.

Pensó tantas cosas sólo con estar tocándola por la cintura. Una cintura delgada, una por donde cualquier hombre podría tomarla impetuoso y acercarla hacía sí mismo, anunciándola como suya.

Él estaba haciendo casi eso. Pero no la tocaba, ni la acercaba a él para algo romántico, pues todo lo contrario. No podía permitir que la Hyuga se cayera con Itachi en brazos.

—Ahora ya no sonríes?— preguntó burlesco —Debes tener cuidado—

—S-sí… yo lo s-siento…— lo veía a los ojos directamente aunque no quisiera eso. Pero estaban quizá demasiado cerca y ella tenía a cada bebé al lado, lo que le impedía voltear el rostro para evitar la mirada de aquellos ojos negros.

—Sobre todo si estas cargando a mi hermano— pronuncio algo más serio y de igual manera con la mirada puesta en esas orbes tan distintas a las suyas —No querrás lastimarlo, ni lastimarte o sí? — él presiono un poco más su mano en la cintura femenina y ella tirito fugazmente debajo de él. O grave error! . Cuanto "placer" para su ego Uchiha había sido sentirla así. Vio cómo su rostro pasaba de tener las mejillas sonrojadas a ahora tener el rostro completamente rojo. Un deleite victorioso para él después de que ella se riera de el —Ya no sonríes?... Pequeña Hyuga— repitió divertido al verla.

Ella negó lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Shisui estiro sus piernitas, reclamando la presión que ejercían en su cuerpo.  
Si bien Sasuke tenía cuidado de no aplastarlo, sus pectorales estaban chocando con los pequeños y eso empezaba a incomodarlos.

Sasuke quito su mirada sobre la de Hinata y ahora observaba a Itachi, quien seguía cómodo sobre la peli azul. Regreso su mirada a Hinata, específicamente a sus labios, pues ella los abría vagamente indicando que quería decir algo, sin embargo no llegaba a articular palabra alguna.

Él sonrió ladinamente viéndola cómo era que se queda absorta frente a él.  
Estaba seguro que ahora que lo observaba de cerca podía ver la belleza que poseía, la perfección que Sasuke Uchiha poseía.  
Que se había quedo maravillada y por su forma de ser sólo se quedaba callada observándolo.  
Ya se había topado con chicas así, a las que su belleza les era abrumadora.  
Era un hombre codiciado en cualquier aspecto y podía asegurar tajantemente que desde el día de mañana vería a la Hyuga junto a las demás locas que decían ser sus admiradoras. Quizá ella no saltaría, ni gritaría cómo el resto, pero ahí estaría rogando porque algún día él corresponda "su amor".

Que pensamiento tan contrario a lo que pasaba por la mente de la peli azul.

… _ **{**_ _Ohh pobre Sasuke-Kun, qué iluso!-inserte sonrisa malvada-_ _ **}…**_

Ella sólo veía esos ojos negros como la oscuridad, podía percibir un vacío en ellos y sintió pena. Pena porque por más destacado que era, parecía que le faltaba algo.

Hinata sentía arder hasta sus orejas, sentía cómo le quemaba todo el rostro y eso le daba pena ajena. Sentía que pronto se desmayaría.  
Nunca había estado demasiado cerca de un hombre que no sea Shino o Kiba o tal vez Neji.  
Con "cualquier otro hombre" ella sentiría y reaccionaría de igual forma.  
Así era ella y aunque a veces detestaba ser así, ella aprendía a amar cada virtud y defecto suyo, sólo así podría mejorar. Aceptándose y mejorando. El camino era largo, pero haría su mayor esfuerzo.

Sasuke y Hinata dirigieron su mirada hacía la puerta ya que había sido abierta de golpe, así sin previo aviso.

El asombro en la cara del joven Nara (que ingresaba como si nada y se quedó quieto al verlos) era muy notorio. Para aquel joven que era otros de los que no daba a expresar sus emociones, había sido muy difícil no mostrar su sorpresa al ver la escena que protagonizaban aquellos poseedores de un gran Kekkei Genkai.

Hinata sintió que ya no sólo era su cara la que ardía de vergüenza, si no todo su cuerpo. Si había duda de que se desmayaría por la cercanía del Uchiha, ahora estaba segura que pasaría gracias al Nara.

Sus ojos se humedecieron por la vergüenza y el sentirse débil ante aquella situación no le ayudaba. Situación que fuera de peligrosa sólo era embarazosa —S-sa-Sasuke-K-kun— balbuceo mirándolo a los ojos rogando que la comprendiera y sujetara a los pequeños, pues colapsaría y no quería que salgan lastimados.

Sasuke abría los ojos con asombro ante el desvanecimiento de la Ojiperla, sentía en sus brazos peso extra y tuvo que pensar muy rápido sus siguientes movimientos.

Shikamaru los veía como si todo pasará en cámara lenta y cuando pudo reaccionar llego al lado del Uchiha, siendo demasiado tarde para ofrecerle una ayuda oportuna.

Sasuke cogió en el aire a Itachi y Shisui de manera brusca, pero que gracias a un último movimiento de Hinata (de empujarlos hacía él) estos no lograron caer al suelo. Suerte que no compartió la peli azul.

El Nara y el Uchiha habían escuchado cómo el trasero de la Hyuga golpeaba contra suelo, pues prácticamente cayó sentada. Shikamaru solo pudo colocar su mano por la nuca de la joven evitando que se diera de golpe contra el sofá.

El discípulo de Asuma soltó un gran respiro al evitarle un golpe mayor a su compañera.

—Para ser un gran ninja te falto reaccionar adecuadamente— dijo en reproche Shikamaru.

El aludido iba a responderle sin mucha importancia ya que a lo mucho la Hyuga se quejaría por un dolor en el trasero…

—~Wuaaah Wuaaah~— ambos pequeños soltaron en llanto.

Sasuke sentía cómo el martirio regresaba a él y Shikamaru quiso taparse los oídos ante semejante ruido.

La desesperación intentaba apoderarse de él, pero recordó las palabras de la Hyuga… " **-** _I tachi-San siente su estado de ánimo_ **-"…**

Respiro lo más tranquilo posible y a pesar de los llantos a cada lado de sus orejas, empezó a caminar sereno, recordando que así había hecho Hinata con Shisui. Movió con sutileza sus brazos, eso lo había hecho casi de forma inconsciente, pero no le importó y continúo caminando por la habitación.

Shikamaru lo observó con más preguntas en la cabeza de las que ya podía tener. Preguntas como: desde cuando ambos jóvenes eran tan cercanos? y de cuando aquí Sasuke podía estar tan tranquilo con bebés en brazos?.

El Nara levanto una ceja ante el par de pequeños, a los que no había prestado la atención necesaria. De donde salieron? De donde procedían y quiénes eran exactamente?

Dejo que esas preguntas se desvanecieran, por ahora, al percibir cómo los llantos disminuían gracias a Sasuke.

Aquel Uchiha no presentaba ni un atisbo de enojo, todo lo contrario. Eso era nuevo para él y estaba seguro que para cualquiera.

—Será mejor que la levantes o es que pretendes observarme todo el rato? — pronuncio calmado Sasuke.

—Imagino que debo preguntar qué es lo que ocurre, porque dudo que me lo digas por voluntad propia— respondía el Nara mientras acomodaba mejor su brazo debajo de la nuca de la muchacha y por consiguiente su otro brazo lo coloco por debajo de las piernas femeninas para poder alzarla en brazos y colocarla en el sofá.

—Es una misión—

—Una misión? — pregunto incrédulo.

—Sí— respondió cortante Sasuke. Pero al ver que logro calmar a los infantes una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios por la "victoria y el goce de lograrlo".

—De? — inquirió el Nara en busca de mayor información.

—Tsk— detestaba que lo interroguen —Es una misión y no tengo autorizado dar más detalle—

—Bueno— observo a Hinata quien ya se encontraba echada en el sofá, aun desmayada, y suspiro aburrido —Que problemático— pronuncio mientras se dirigía al escritorio que había a un lado de la habitación —Cuídala también si es parte de tu misión— casi le ordeno al Uchiha, mientras cogía los papeles por los que había ido a aquel lugar —Me retiro— dijo antes de salir de ahí dejándolos nuevamente solos.

… _ **~Así que Sasuke y Hinata~…**_ pensó el primogénito de los Nara, una vez se encontraba solo.

Había algo extraño ahí y el hecho de que fuera una misión había despertado su "curiosidad". Shikamaru sabía que aquella sensación era extraña en él, así que trataría de averiguar por sus propios medios —Porqué ella? — cuestionó. Sabía cómo era Sasuke y definitivamente sabía cómo era ella, por tal motivo no se explicaba porque mandarla en una misión con alguien que podía ser tan déspota e incontrolable.

Tenso su mandíbula, haciendo que sus dientes se presionaran entre sí, deseando que él no la lastimara de ninguna manera. Porque estaba vez estaría dispuesto a interceder desde un principio y evitar que ella pase por lo que paso Ino.  
Tenía claro que la Yamanaka y la Hyuga eran distintas. Su rubia amiga había sufrido más por capricho que por otra cosa. Pero aun así abogaría por ambas.

Sabía que desde ahora debía estar un poco más pendiente, de lo normal, de Hinata.

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima ...

N / A

Hola :)

Sí aquí dejando un nuevo capítulo, deseando de corazón no hayan olvidado esta historia. Y disculparme como siempre por la demora. Pero me puse la "orden" de no escribir un capítulo de esta historia si no hacía antes un capítulo de Ave Enjaulada y aunque me tarde lo hice ;)

Espero que este capítulo les saque quizá una carcajada y que obviamente lo disfruten :)

 **PDTA**. Felicitar a los cumpleañeros de JUNIO, JULIO, AGOSTO Y DE SETIEMBRE :)

Agradecer a todos los nuevos seguidores de esta historia, me llena de animo cuando me llegan notificaciones así y a la vez me siento culpable por fallarles y no actualizar cómo debería.

Mi agradecimiento por sus hermosos comentarios:

- **Tsuki-shin:** Aqui la actualización, siento la tardanza. Sí yo también me imagino a los Uchihas siendo unas ternuritas regordetas jajaja. Sasuke siempre Uchiha, nunca InUchiha jajajaj... No pase lo que pase no la dejaré, quizá demore, pero no al dejare.

 **-Restia32:** Muchas gracias :)

 **-Patohf:** Exacto, Sasuke deberá darse cuenta a la buena o la mala que no todas están a sus pies.

 **-Mangelot Farid:** Bueno no fue a la casa Uchiha, pero si fue a ayudar. ;) y esperen el sgt cap, que habrá un poco más de eso.

 **-yolanda garza:** Gracias por el comentario y bueno muchos me dicen que sea ItaHina, SH, hasta cuarteto con Shusui me pidieron por ahí. Pero yo al iniciar la historia tenía en mente una sola pareja. No creó que eso cambie, pero ya veremos.

Como siempre esperaré sus comentarios y que recomienden mi historia ... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu;)_


	10. Capítulo 10

En esta historia no Ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha, pues Itachi con ayuda del Tercero evitaron eso.

Shisui aún tiene ambos ojos y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi tampoco ocurrió.  
Algunos personajes que murieron en anime/manga en esta historia estarán vivos.

Esta es una historia creada por mi, pero utilizando los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Espero sea de su agrado :)

.

.

...

/

...

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tsk— esperaba que el Nara no les trajera problemas ni mucho menos anduviera divulgando las cosas. Sabía que Shikamaru no era así, pero si quizá tenía la estúpida idea de contarles a sus compañeros de equipo.  
Estaba seguro que si era así, la rubia Yamanaka haría que toda la aldea se enterara. Por suerte atino a decirle que era una misión y que tenía prohibido hablar de ello. Ojala y eso sea suficiente.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos que Shikamaru se había retirado y Hinata se sentó de golpe. Miro aturdida a su alrededor y acomodo sus cabellos revoloteados. Bajo la mirada al ver a los Uchiha en el sofá del frente, pero sólo uno la miraba con desaprobación.

—L-lo siento— y sus mejillas se pintaron de un color carmesí dando a notar su vergüenza.

—Olvídalo— desvió su mirada de nuevo a la mampara — Pero vuelves a poner en riesgo a Itachi y me las pagarás—

Hinata levanto la vista de inmediato mirándolo con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa que causo sus palabras. Sus manos se cerraron arrugando parte de su falta y no lo hizo por temor. Estaba asustada, sí, pero lo hacía porque sentía impotencia consigo misma por no poder cuidar bien a unos bebes.

… _ **~Ni eso puedo hacer bien~…**_ Pensó sobre si misma.

Noto que Sasuke no la observaba y llevo su mirada a Shisui, pensó en activar su Byakugan para poder ver si tenían daños internos, pero el azabache podría tomarlo de mala manera.  
Supuso que si les hubiera pasado algo ella ya estaría muerte por algún ataque que Sasuke hubiera usado contra ella.

Ahora miraba a Itachi, estaba tan calmado cobre el hombro de su hermano.

… _" **-** No sólo basta con anhelar algo, debemos poner todo nuestro ser porque las cosas no caerán del cielo ** _-"_ …**_ Las palabras que Itachi le había dicho resonaron en su mente.

Abrió sus manos, irguió su porte, inhalo y exhalo algo brusco y lo siguiente que hizo fue llevar sus manos a su rostro y darse un par de palmadas en las mejillas. No fueron ni blandas, pero tampoco bruscas. Lo suficiente para que Sasuke la mire de reojo asombrándose del acto.

Esa había sido su forma de salir del trance en que podía sucumbir y a la vez darse ánimos para continuar.

Se levantó y se acercó a donde estaban los Uchiha. Se sentó al lado de Sasuke (puesto que el sofá era de dos cuerpos) y tomo fuerzas tratando de dejar a un lado su timidez —I-imagino que Itachi-Kun aún no toma de su biberón— dio por asegurado.

—No, aun no— le corroboro —Los mande con un clon para que me dieran unas "nuevas" — informo el joven al ver que la Ojiperla buscaba los biberones con la mirada.

—Entiendo—

El silencio y la tranquilidad estaban bien y le daban un toque de esperanza a Sasuke de que pronto las cosas estarían bien.

Su sonrisa ladina hizo presencia de nuevo al pensar que cualquier otra chica que estuviera en la posición de Hinata estaría llenándolo de halagos, queriendo tocarlo y enamorarlo. Pero ella no, ella estaba como si nada, esperando paciente que su clon regresase. Quizá su timidez la hacían quedarse quieta y no intentar nada.

… _ **~Seguro mañana estará rendida a mis pies y siendo una más de ellas~…**_ volvió a pensar el Uchiha.

—Podría encargarme de Itachi-Kun? — consulto la Hyuga al ver ingresar el clon del azabache.

—Esta vez tendrás cuidado— le ordeno.

—Sí, no se preocupe— de hecho la peli azul no percibió que el azabache lo hacía porque no quería volver a pasar ningún accidente vergonzoso con Itachi, así que se le era mejor si "intercambiaban bebés" por ahora. Se lo dio con cuidado para que ninguno se lastime —De ale— le inquirió Hinata —Él ya estaba tomando tranquilo así que no creo que tenga problemas— le dijo con claridad —Sé que Shisui-Kun no le dará problemas—

Sasuke no le creyó del todo, por eso cuando su clon le dio el biberón (después de acomodar al pequeño adecuadamente) grande fue su sorpresa al ver como este le recibía sin problemas. La mirada que el pequeño le daba le hizo sentir algo extraño en el pecho.

Pensó que era por la sorpresa de ver tan tranquilo a Shisui, pues estaba acostumbrado a verlo siempre riendo al lado de Itachi y molestándolo cada vez que podía. A veces sentía que se volvía más unido a Itachi sólo para molestarlo, pero sabía que su hermano nunca lo dejaría y que mucho menos lo dejaría de querer.

Pero sabía que no solo era eso, había una sensación distinta en la situación que estaba ahora.

Detestaba no saber el porqué de las cosas o el simple hecho de desconocer o ignorar ciertos temas.

Era mejor distraerse así que decidió mirar a Hinata y quizá reírse de ella por algo que Itachi le estuviera haciendo, pues escuchaba sus quejidos.

—Vamos I-Itachi-Kun— bueno no se le estaba siendo tan fácil, pero no se rendiría.

Hinata se puso de pie y recibió el biberón que el clon de Sasuke le daba. Ella ya había acomodado a Itachi y empezaba a acunarlo son dulzura.

El azabache decidió desaparecer a su clon y una clara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cosa que no percibió Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió al recibir los acontecimientos que pasó su clon.  
La cara socarrona de Shizune diciéndole que busque quien lo ayude y que le debía una disculpa a la Hyuga.  
Él ya podía disfrutar desde ahora, con sólo imaginar si por esa puerta ingresaba la mano derecha de la Hokage y veía a Hinata ahí con él. Hincho su pecho llenándolo con puro aire de superioridad, cuanto deseaba que eso ocurriera ahora.

—Sabes Itachi-Kun— ella interrumpió sus pensamientos atrayendo así su atención —Las palabras que me diste la otra vez…— dudo un poco —Las recordé hace unos momentos y debo agradecerte. Fueron palabras que de alguna manera se sintieron cómo si hubieras sabido lo derrotada y confundida que me encontraba— se sinceró —Yo lo haré de la manera correcta cuando vuelvas a ser normal— sonrió viendo al pequeño —Cuando vuelvas a ser tú, el hermano mayor de Uchiha-San— se corrigió.

Ella parecía que olvido que Sasuke estaba ahí. Pero él no la había dejado de ver, ni de escuchar, toda su atención había estado sobre ella.

… _ **~Cómo pasas de ser alguien tan tímida y que incluso se desmaya con facilidad, a solo soltar tus sentimientos sin ningún tapujo… qué otras facetas ocultas, Hyuga?~…**_ pensó Sasuke.

—Aunque debo admitir que es algo escalofriante tenerte así— ese comentario no le agrado a Sasuke pero para el pequeño Itachi no había problema, miraba atento a la mujer que lo cargaba —Es un cambio muy repentino— acarició la mejilla regordeta del pequeño haciéndolo soltar una ligera sonrisa por las sutiles cosquillas que le provocaron —Quieres que te cuente cómo eras hasta ayer? — Sabía que el infante no le respondería así que continuo —Pues a ver, déjame ver por donde comienzo— coloco ahora un dedo en su mentón mientras pensaba —Ahora llevas el cabello más largo— dijo acariciando las delgadas y pequeñas hebras de Uchiha —No tan largo cómo Nii-San— recordó a su primo —Pero si igual de cuidado— enfatizó —Eres alto, también eres muy amable con los demás y sobre todo te has convertido en un gran ninja. A todo eso agregarle que eres asediado por las chicas de la Aldea— volvió a regalarle una sonrisa y a ruborizarse por sus últimas palabras.

Sasuke no intervino pues todo lo que ella había dicho era verdad. Su hermano era todo eso y solo faltaba añadir que era un buen hijo y un estupendo hermano mayor.

—Intentémoslo una vez más te parece Itachi-Kun? — Esperaba que esta vez sí aceptara la mamila —Debes alimentarte bien y así podrás volver a ser fuerte— rio divertida al recordar cómo ella le decía algo parecido a Hanabi para que comiera las verduras —Muy bien! — pronuncio contenta y aliviada al ver que este, aunque algo tímido, le aceptaba.

Ella siguió de pie, pero había bajado el ritmo de las mecidas que le daba al pequeño. Sasuke los observaba sin pestañar.

—Debe alzar un poco más, cada vez que la leche se va terminando— dijo Hinata al verlo a los ojos. Ella se volvió a sentar a su lado y prosiguió al ver cómo el azabache alzaba una ceja como clara muestra de que no le entendía —Cuando se va terminando la leche es necesario levantar un poco el biberón desde abajo para que así no absorban aire y no les de gases— le informo —Eso podría darles cólicos y otros dolores — agrego.

Él obedeció y acomodo el biberón para que Shisui terminara su contenido.

—Al parecer tenía hambre— volvió a hablar Hinata al ver cómo Shisui succionaba la leche.

—Siempre ha sido un tragón— dijo con cierto desprecio al recordar cómo era que llegaba sin avisar justo a la hora de la cena y empezaba a comer los deliciosos platillos de su madre.

Hinata soltó una risa ante la confesión —B-bueno parece ser que sigue siendo el mismo entonces—

—Así parece— dijo al ver cómo ya no había nada en la mamila.

—Ahora debe colocarlo en su hombro y hacerlo botar su chanchito—

—Su qué? —

—D-debe hacerlo eructar— se corrigió —Pero antes colóquese algo en esa zona, sobre su hombro— le dijo recordando repentinamente que él seguía sin camiseta, se volvió a sonrojar pero no dejo que eso la intimidara, trataría de continuar cómo lo estaba haciendo, evitando ver que no traía nada puesto sobre su dorso —A veces al eructar devuelven un poco de leche— le informo.

Sasuke imagino una y mil situaciones peores a la que Itachi le hizo pasar hace unos momentos.

Aunque estaba con la mirada estoica por dentro temía por la vergüenza que podría volver a pasar frente a la Hyuga y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

—No se preocupe no es tan malo como suena— comento la Ojiperla al ver que él no hacía nada.

—Tsk— se movió para recoger su polo que había aventado hace un rato —Hazlo tú— ordeno —Eras tú quien se estaba encargando de Shisui— esa era la artimaña que usaría —Así que dame a Itachi yo continuare dándole de beber—

Hinata se levantó y con cuidado retiro el chupón de la boca de Itachi. Y aunque quiso decir algo al respecto pensó que después de su desmayo lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar lo más que podía con los pequeños, así que no refutaría.

—Está bien— volvieron a intercambiar bebes —P-podría preguntarle algo? — consulto una vez coloco un polo sucio (del infante) sobre el hombro donde lo recostaría. Sasuke asintió ante su petición —En verdad no sabe cómo es que todo esto sucedió? —

—No— contesto seco.

—Entonces tampoco sabe cómo arreglarlo— casi susurro, pero Sasuke la escucho.

Esa había sido una respuesta a una pregunta que estaba de más.

—No, tampoco sé cómo arreglarlo— le contesto osco —Acaso crees que si pudiera hacerlo seguiría aquí encerrado con dos bebés y una kunoichi que deja mucho que desear? —

—N-no, claro que no— dijo comenzando a caminar y dando suaves palmaditas sobre la espalda de Shisui. Tratando de evitar así la mirada molesta de Sasuke —D-disculpe, no quise molestarlo—

—Tsk— miro a Itachi y aun le faltaba un poco para acabar su biberón.

—Y-y— no estaba segura de continuar.

—Y? —

—Ya pensó en algo?... L-lo que quiero decir, es lógico que usted ya pensó en algo, p-pero— se trabo — M-me refiero a que es lo que hará ahora? — suspiro algo frustrada esperando que Sasuke no se moleste más por ni si quiera poder expresarse bien.

—Algo— enserio estaba sorprendido cómo alguien cómo ella era ninja. No se la imaginaba asestarle a alguien un Kunai, mucho menos matar a una persona —Primero quiero esperar que me dice Tsunade— aunque a estas alturas ya dudaba que la rubia le de alguna solución.

—Claro Tsunade-Sama sabrá que hacer—

—Ojalá sepa hacer algo efectivo y que el puesto de Hokage no le quede…— se detuvo ante el ruido que salió de la boca de Shisui. Sabía lo que era un eructo, había escuchado a varios hacerlo y quizá él en alguna escasa ocasión lo hizo. Pero escuchar y ver a un pequeñito hacerlo era algo sorprendentemente raro, cómo alguien de ese tamaño podía hacer tal ruido. Además cómo le había dicho la Hyuga este mismo había devuelto un poco de lo que bebió. Mentalmente dio gracias por el cambio que hizo con la Ojiperla —grande— dijo automáticamente.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa al ver de reojo a Sasuke —Muy bien Shisui-Kun— le limpio la boquita y retiro la prenda que mancho —Es probable que ahora si se quede dormido— le informo al joven.

El azabache pensó que al menos estarían tranquilos por un rato, eso era bueno.

Miro a Itachi y este finalmente acababa de tomar su leche —Dame a Shisui— de ninguna manera iba hacer eructar a su hermano. Sabía que cosas vergonzosas podían pasar. Se le era preferible que esas vergüenzas la pase la chica frente a él —Y tú encárgate de Itachi— demando.

—Pero usted dijo que yo me encargará de Shisui-Kun—

—Y ahora te digo que volvamos a cambiar. O es que no puedes encargarte de otro bebé? — Pregunto soberbio —Además yo tendré a Shisui, no es cómo que te encargaras de los dos a la vez—

—C-claro— la frescura en las palabras de Sasuke le hacían saber que por más cosas que le refutará o le dijera a él, no lo haría cambiar de idea.

De nueva cuenta ya habían cambiado de bebes y Sasuke tenía una sonrisa ladina mientras la observaba y disfrutaba que ella le haga caso sin objetar algo.

Hinata paseaba a Itachi y el eructo que soltó había sido mucho más sutil a comparación de Shisui.

—No creo que puedan dormir bien si los tenemos cargados— pronunciaba mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a Sasuke —Deberíamos acostarlos—

—Vayamos a mi casa—

—E-eh? —

—Que nos vamos a mi casa— dijo levantando un poco su tono de voz.

—Pero usted dijo que Tsunade-Sama…—

—Si no ha regresado es porque aún no tiene alguna solución— contesto —Y cómo dices ellos no dormirán bien si seguimos así—

—Y-yo iba a sugerir que vuelva a juntar los sofás—

—No tendremos donde sentarnos—

—Podríamos sentarnos en el suelo— opino ella, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que descansarían en el suelo. Eso solía ocurrir cuando estaban de misión.

—También debemos descansar bien— dijo algo más serio ya que empezaba a hartarse de que Hinata cuestionara cada cosa que dijera.

—P-pero—

—Además me sirve que me visto— dijo mirando su dorso desnudo.

—Sería…—

—Maldición Hyuga vas cuestionarme todo? — Dijo molesto —Si te digo que vayamos lo hacemos. Así que toma las cosas que están allá y yo las de aquí— demando.

—Lo siento, pensé que sería mejor estar aquí—

Suspiro tratando de disipar su enojo —Entiendo— dijo más calmado —Pero si no ha venido, ni mandado a nadie a llamarnos es porque no hay noticias o alguna solución hasta ahora—

—Tiene razón— agrego —Pero con que los cubriremos? —

—Maldición— espeto al recordar que ambas capas con las que los habían cubierto estaban aún húmedas y en su casa, ya que el clon de Sasuke las llevo cuando fue a recoger una nueva remuda de ropa para el original —Quítate la casaca—

—Q-que? — lo miro incrédula.

—Quítatela y cubres a Itachi con eso— informo.

—S-sí— respondió saliendo del asombro antes ocasionado —Y usted con que cubrirá a Shisui-Kun? —

—Con lo único que queda— dijo mientras se levantaba a recoger su polo.

—P-pero no llamará más la atención si lo ven a-así sin polo? —

—Mierda— en cualquier situación eso le hubiera dado igual, pero ahora no quería llamar la atención, ni que nadie se les acerque —Entonces yo cargare a los dos y colocaras encima tu casaca para así cubrirlos—

Dudo ante lo dicho, pero era algo que debían hacer para que puedan llegar a la residencia Uchiha —E-esta b-bien—

Sasuke le entrego a Itachi a Hinata y decidió colocarse su polo al revés. Luego la Hyuga le devolvió los infantes colocándolos en cada brazo masculino.

Con cierto temor y vergüenza llevo sus manos hacia el cierre de su casaca.  
Sasuke la vio temblar sutilmente y sonrojarse.

—Sabes que no tenemos todo el tiempo, no? —

—S-sí— agacho la mirada hacia su prenda, viendo como el cierre se abría de a pocos y empezaba a ver su polo debajo.

Aunque solo se estuviera desabrochando la casaca, sentía como si se estuviera desnudando. Quizá porque sentía la mirada del joven fija en ella y eso no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa, como era habitual.

Detuvo su accionar y con cierta vergüenza alzo su mirada hacia Sasuke, él levanto una ceja y aunque pensó que ella evadiría su mirada, fue todo lo contrario, lo seguía mirando sin hacer nada. Entonces la entendió. No quería que la observara y apenado por su desliz giro su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario, dándole la espalda.

Él se sonrojo fugazmente por lo que había pasado y se reprendió internamente por ello.

Ella agradeció mentalmente y procedió a terminar de desabrocharse y para luego quitarse su casaca.

—Li-listo— informo.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Hinata, pero no puso la mirada en ella.  
Decidió que era mejor si veía a otro lado.

—Cúbrelos—

—Sí— pronuncio mientras se acercaba a los tres Uchiha.

Se estaba tardando unos segundo en cubrirlos, pues estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo correctamente.

El azabache era un joven de buen tamaño y eso le dificultaba un poco la labor.

—Que sucede? — Pregunto mientras dirigía su mirar hacia la peli azul —Habla— dijo inquisidor al ver que quería decir algo, pero no lograba pronunciar nada —Que es lo que ocurre? —

—L-lo que pasa e-es que u-usted es— respiro profundo —Usted es más alto que yo y así no podré cubrirlos de manera correcta. Aun alzando mis brazos— dijo a la vez que se paraba de puntillas — sus cabezas quedarían al descubierto— soltó el aire.

Sasuke entre cerro sus ojos viéndola como volvía a poner sus pies firmes en el suelo y "regresando a su tamaño normal".

Hinata se sonrojo sutilmente, pero lo veía fijamente expectante a lo que le dijera.

—Lo que faltaba— se quejó —Hazlo rápido— inquirió, a su vez que doblaba un poco las rodillas quedando casi a la altura de Hinata, o al menos a una altura accesible para ella.

—S-si— ella se acercó ante la orden y con asombro lo observaba por aquel acto de gentileza —Ya está— le informo al azabache, quien al oírla se paró adecuadamente.

—Toma las cosas y no olvides nada—

—Está bien—

—Será cómo te dije en la mañana. No nos detendremos por nada, excepto si vemos a Kakashi— le recordó —Caso contrario seguiremos sin parar hasta mi casa—

—Entendido—

—Bien— los pequeños aún no se quedaban dormidos así que se apresuraron y aprovecharon que estaban quietos en los brazos de Sasuke —Vámonos—

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación.

Sasuke guio el camino de regreso mientras Hinata se mantenía a una corta distancia detrás de él.

No se toparon con casi nadie, salvo un par de ninjas que se dirigían a la torre Hokage, quienes al igual que ellos saltaban por los techos de las casas. Evitando así miradas y comentarios de los aldeanos.

—Detente— pidió el azabache a unos metros antes de llegar a la entrada del complejo Uchiha

—Que ocurre? —

—Si seguimos avanzando por los tejados ellos sabrán que algo no va bien— sabía que sus parientes eran muy inteligentes y se preguntarían porque no iba caminando por esas calles como acostumbraba para poder llegar a su casa. Tampoco es como si nunca hubiera brincado por esos techos antes. Además…

—Pero si caminamos ellos podrían…—

—Sentir la presencia de Itachi y Shisui. Lo sé— la interrumpió sabiendo a lo que se refería y que era cierto —Tsk—

—Deberíamos continuar de la manera en la que hemos venido—

—Que no entiendes que ellos sabrán que algo está mal…— se giró para verla y tuvo una idea —Tú Hyuga— ella lo observo nerviosa —Tú serás el señuelo—

—Eh? —

—Ellos pensaran quizá algo estúpido como de esas cosas románticas— ella ladeo un poco su cabeza sin entenderlo —Y mayor aun siendo tú una Hyuga y no una cualquiera, sino Hinata Hyuga, la heredera del Clan y la engreída de Hiashi— la peli azul sonrió con tristeza ante sus palabras. Sabía que Sasuke lo decía con burla, pero fuera de eso la gran mayoría pensaba eso de ella. Que ella era la engreída de su padre, cuan equivocados podían estar —Con eso debe bastar para desviar su atención—

—D-disculpe Uchiha-San, pero a que se refiere? —

—Tsk— la miro levantando una ceja —Eres muy lenta— ella se encogió de hombros —Sakura solo ha venido un par de veces y solo porque Naruto la traía con él— le informo —Así que si me ven con otra chica y siendo tú, la impresión será mayor y su atención de desviará de lo que realmente pasa. Pensarán que estamos en una misión — lo dijo no muy convencido —O que— desvió su mirada algo sonrojado —Quiero llegar a casa para estar… solos, tú entiendes no? A esas cosas románticas que siempre piensan al ver a un hombre y una mujer juntos — regreso su vista a la muchacha —Lo entendiste!— aseguro con una sonrisa al verla roja casi como un tomate.

—S-si— musito —Entiendo—

—Bien— dijo serio —Entonces seguiremos por los tejados y estarás a mi lado. No Estarás ni detrás, ni delante mío. Estarás a mi lado, quedo claro? — Ella asintió —Continuemos— ordeno y saltaron llegando ágilmente al complejo.

Había sido cómo Sasuke había dicho, ni bien entraron en territorio Uchiha un par de miradas se posaron en ellos y eso aumentaba según avanzaban por los tejados.

Se sorprendieron del accionar del muchacho, pero la mayoría puso su atención en la bella joven que lo acompañaba. Sus finos rasgos y por sobretodo sus ojos claros decían de dónde provenía.  
Muchos jóvenes abrían sus labios, inconscientes, al observarla. Definitivamente la atención estaba sobre ella y más aún al reconocerla.

—Es la hija mayor del Líder Hyuga— comento su "tío" que junto a su esposa observaban a su sobrino, Sasuke.

Los que pudieron oírlo esbozaron un notorio "o"

—Ten la mirada al frente— le ordeno sabiendo lo que acontecía metros bajo ellos —Y acércate un poco más— ella trago saliva y obedeció —Bien, ya no falta mucho—

Ella pudo escuchar uno que otro balbuceo en aquellas calles y efectivamente hablaban de ella, de ellos. Eso la hizo sonrojar.

—No les hagas caso— dijo mientras disminuía su velocidad —Muchos solo hablan por puro morbo— y así era. Aunque fueran un gran clan existían personas que disfrutaban del chisme —Llegamos— menciono al descender frente a su hogar —Al menos el plan funciono—

—S-sí—

Habían ingresado a la residencia de Fugaku sin inconvenientes y eso era un respiro para Sasuke.

—Regresamos al comienzo— dijo con desgano el azabache viendo a su alrededor —Retira tu casaca—

—U-un momento— pidió la peli azul al ir a la cocina rápidamente a dejar los biberones y otras cosas que llevaba consigo.

—Si te apresuras?... — la vio regresar a la sala y lo que no había notado antes lo podía ver ahora.

Hinata ya no llevaba esa casaca suelta y aunque el polo que llevaba puesto, no era ajustado a su silueta, podía divisar como era que en la parte superior se dibujaban sutilmente sus senos.  
No se debía ser demasiado inteligente para deducir que si aun con un polo medianamente suelto esos montes se divisaban, entonces el tamaño de estos era más de lo que aparentaban.

Ella debía ser voluptuosa en aquella zona y eso explicaría por qué el uso de prendas tan holgadas.

—Disculpe— lo saco de sus pensamientos una vez estuvo frente a él.

Él intento no desviar su mirada hacía aquella zona que empezaba a llamar su atención.

Había visto bustos al caminar por la calle y de aquellas chicas que siempre lo asediaban. Siempre andaba serio y no les daba esperanza alguna, pero no era ciego.

Obviamente había visto ciertos atributos que las mujeres poseían. Pero ahí quedaba todo, él no era cómo el maestro de Naruto, él no era un pervertido, claro que no.

Pero debía admitir que había una gran diferencia con Sakura, a quien ya estaba acostumbrado y a quien no la veía como mujer (no una que lo atrajera al menos). Y pues Hinata era alguien que recién "descubría", no estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, a su cercanía y cómo estarlo con alguien con quien sólo has cruzados saludos formales.

Eran distintas tanto físicamente como en todo lo demás. Salvo en una sola cosa eran iguales. Amabas le hacían caso.

Claro Sakura lo hacía porque se desvivía por él y lo obedecería sin chistar. A cambio de eso tenía que soportar lo escandalosa y melosa que se volvía con él.

En cambio la peli azul estaba haciendo todo solo por solidaridad, por darle apoyo **… _"_** _-Y-yo vine a b-buscar a Itachi-San-_ ** _"_ … **recordó cuales fueron sus palabras cuando la vio.

… _ **~Por Itachi~…**_ pensó el azabache.

Ella estaba ayudándolo por lo mismo que hacía él, ayudar a Itachi.

Pero porque se sorprendía?  
Acaso ya no había deducido que ella se atrevió a molestarse con él por tener desabrigados a aquellos infantes?  
Él sabía que ella no estaba ahí por él.  
Claro que lo sabía.

Y entonces porque sentía algo extraño?

… _ **{**_ _es tu estúpido ego siendo aplastado y pisoteado –inserte guiño y sonrisa ladina- jaj… Yo opino que hagamos sufrir un poquito a Sasuke-Kun, espero comentarios._ _ **}…**_

Acaso quería que ella se desviva por él como lo hacía Sakura?

… _ **~Ja! Debí enloquecer con todo este asunto**_ _(por Itachi)_ _ **para pensar tremenda estupidez ~…**_ se excusó el azabache.

—Le sucede algo? — y se percató que se dejó ir por sus pensamientos.

—No— contesto al momento que se agachaba para que ella pudiera retirar la casaca.

—Están tranquilos—

—Lo sé—

—Quizá se duerman ahí—

—No estarán cómodos— sus brazos empezaban a adormecerse y dolerle algo mínimo, pero no lo diría.

—Pero donde los acostamos? — la peli azul miraba alrededor de toda la sala viendo la forma de como juntar los sofás que había ahí.

—Vayamos a mi cuarto, ahí podremos acostarlos en mi cama y estarán más cómodos— la miro de reojo —Por favor Hyuga no empieces!— vio cómo su rostro se empezaba a colorear —Sólo estaremos ahí por ellos y si gustas una vez que se hayan dormido puedes regresar a la sala—

Él no espero respuesta alguna y se dispuso a caminar con dirección a su habitación.

Hinata se quedó un momento quieta, no sabía qué hacer con exactitud.

—N-no habrá p-problema, ya estuvimos j-juntos en su habitación en la mañana— se dio animo recordando lo acontecido anteriores —V-vamos Hinata! No hay porque ponerse así— se dio un sutil golpe con las palmas en las mejillas y de manera rígida fue hacia donde el Uchiha había dicho.

Llego a la habitación y él estaba en medio esperándola —Arregla la cama— demando el joven mientras que aun sostenía a ambos pequeños.

Ella alzo una ceja ante sus palabras y no porque las mal interpretara si no por como las decía —N-no estaría mal si pidiera las cosas correctamente— Sasuke sabía a lo que ella se refería, pero no le tomo importancia —Imagino que no lo pedirá adecuadamente— dio por asegurado.

Camino hacia la cama y empezó a sacar las sabanas para sacudirlas y volverlas a colocar adecuadamente.  
Sasuke la observo notando de nuevo como cambiaba la actitud de ella.

Aquella situación había hecho que la Ojiperla elimine cualquier nerviosismo que tenía por estar a solas con él. Además sentía que los comentarios que había escuchado sobre él empezaban a tomar veracidad.

—Listo—

—Bien. Toma a Shisui y encárgate de hacerlo dormir, yo haré lo mismo con Itachi—

Hinata recibió sin quejas a Shisui y lo acomodo en sus brazos para arrullarlo mientras caminaba tranquila por la habitación. Ella frotaba suave su espaldita y siseaba al parecer una canción, esperando que con eso el pequeño Uchiha cayera pronto en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke hizo casi lo mismo, pero sin el siseo. Sólo paseaba a su hermano y de rato en rato frotaba la espaldita de este.

Como era de esperarse Shisui fue el primero en quedarse dormido y aunque a Sasuke le tomo un poco más de tiempo, Itachi también logro conciliar el sueño.

—Si no le molesta me retiro a la sala— y como no esperaba respuesta alguna ni bien termino de hablar se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espera—

—Acaso desea que le traiga algo? — ella mostro un ligero asombro ante sus propias palabras.

Y no era para menos, acababa de soltar algo con cierto sarcasmo o burla, cosa que no había hecho antes, pero era porque esperaba que Sasuke le pidiera algo ya que al parecer él empezaba a verla cómo una "sirvienta" y no como alguien que lo estaba ayudando sin fines de lucro.

Él estaba abusando, de cierta forma, de la ayuda que ella le ofrecía y no le parecía justo.

Sasuke percibió aquel tono en sus palabras y alzo una ceja con ironía —No—

—Entonces…—

—Sigue con lo que ibas a hacer— fue lo único que pudo decir y la observo salir de la habitación.

La situación había sido algo rara para él, porque si bien si pensaba pedirle algo, la reacción de ella lo freno, cosa que muy pocas veces pasaba.

Casi nadie se atrevía a afrontarlo, a excepción de Naruto, Kakashi, su hermano y claramente su padre.  
Ni si quiera le hablaban con ironías o sarcasmo, pero ahí estaba ella mostrando de ratos su pequeño valor.

Ella lo había "enfrentado" de forma indirecta y percatarse de ello, mostrando su asombro, eso hizo que para Sasuke su actuar perdiera valor.

Ahora él poseía una sonrisa de burla total, pero hacía ella, porque reafirmaba que se divertiría con las situaciones que podrían pasar y que se burlaría en su propia cara por sus reacciones.

Hinata llego a la sala y aunque no se sentía cansada físicamente, el tipo de cansancio o la sensación que tenía era algo extraña.

No estaba en su casa y a pesar de estar sola en ese momento, no se sentía cómoda, tampoco es cómo si su casa fuera su lugar favorito. Quizá lo sería si no hubiera tanta presión y sin la presencia del consejo de Ancianos.

—E-eso es— dijo recordando y detestando a la vez ese comportamiento de Sasuke, comportamiento que ni ella se atrevía a dar a los servidores de su Clan.

Lo había comprendido en ese momento. Aquella frialdad en sus palabras, el poco tino y la nula asertividad para con ella. Sólo había faltado la mirada de superioridad y de repudio hacía ella, para que sea el mismo trato que le daban los Ancianos de su Clan y su propio Padre.

Sabía porque aguantaba esos desaires de los Hyuga mayores, sólo por respeto impuesto y por la falta de valor, ya que de hacer algún comentario o acción contra sus mayores le otorgaba no solo un castigo, sino que les daría pie a que la calificaran no solo una "indigna" y una desobediente y rebelde, generando de alguna manera problemas a su padre que luego se encargaría de reprocharle.

…Pero?, Pero porque tendría que aguantar todo eso de parte del Uchiha?

Él no tendría por qué tratarla de ese modo, ella no le dio ningún motivo para eso, ni para ningún acto de confianza entre ellos.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala con ganas de descansar un momento mientras pensaba en cómo hacer que el Uchiha no termine tratándola como los Ancianos. Y así como se sentó de inmediato se levantó al notar los pequeños cuadros que había alrededor de la sala.

Se dirigió directamente al cuadro donde estaban los cuatro integrantes de esa familia. El líder Uchiha junto a su hermosa esposa, la cual a diferencia de su esposo, si sonreía, y delante de ellos estaban sus pequeños ( en ese entonces) hijos. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa al igual que su madre y aunque Itachi también sonreía era algo más recatado.

Ver ese cuadro le recordó la fotografía que ella tenía cuando su madre aún estaba con vida y Hanabi apenas era un bebé.

Observo a Mikoto y sonrío sin querer, cómo le encantaría que su madre estuviera con ella.

Miro hacia un lado y vio como en otro cuadro estaban los mismo, pero Sasuke parecía sólo un bebé, estaban en lo que parecía ser el primer día de Itachi en la academia.  
De igual modo había otra fotografía del primer día de Sasuke en la academia ninja.

Volteo hacía otro lado y encontró una donde estaba Mikoto sentada observando su jardín y tenía en brazos a Sasuke, recién nacido y a Itachi a un lado picándole los cachetes a su hermano menor.

Había una donde salían los esposos, Fugaku siempre serio y Mikoto siempre sonriente.

Incluso casi a un rincón había una donde un pequeño Itachi cargaba, como podía, a un regordete Sasuke, de no mayor de 3 años.

Coloco una mano en su pecho y sonrío con nostalgia. Cuanto anhelaba algo así en su hogar.

Ellos eran una buena familia y unida, según notaba.

Dejo fija su mirada donde solo aparecían Itachi y Sasuke, su rostro lo puso serio al pensar si quiera, si algo como lo que ambos hermanos estaban pasando actualmente, le ocurría con su hermana.

Estaba segura que ella estaría igual de preocupada y quizá algo desesperada por ayudar a su hermana y no sólo en algo así, si no en cualquier cosa que Hanabi necesitará.

—Quizá sea eso— casi aseguro al tratar de entender el comportamiento de Sasuke, si bien no lo conocía del todo, empezaba a pensar que los rumores fuesen cierto. Respiro profundo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Lo seguiría ayudando, solo porque entendía su posición de hermanos y ella no era alguien que dejase de ayudar a alguien a mitad de un problema.

Eso no significaba que permitiría otras cosas, si ella se quedaba debía dejar en claro ciertas cosas con el Uchiha.

Tendría el valor de encararlo y confrontarlo directamente, sabiendo que no lo conocía del todo y que su accionar solo podía ser parte de un mal día? O era que realmente Sasuke Uchiha era una persona difícil de sobrellevar?

/

...

/

...

/

Tadaima ...

N / A

Hola :)

Esta vez no demore mucho, no?  
Pues aquí actualizando la historia, espero la disfruten y por si ya andan "aburridos" solo falta un poco más y se da por acabada lo que es "el primer día de ellos juntos"

Espero que les este yendo bien en sus vidas y siempre con una sonrisa adelante.  
Llorar no esta mal, es un desahogo y libera los pensamientos. Así que si hay que llorar hay que hacerlo, pero al día siguiente pararse y demostrar que no nos rendiremos. ;)

 **PDTA**. Felicitar a los cumpleañeros de Octubre y Noviembre :) besos y abrazos.

Agradecer como siempre a los nuevos seguidores y a los que ya seguían la historia, gracias por su permanencia :)

Compartan la historia en grupos SH ;)

Mi agradecimiento por sus comentarios:

- **Hinata-Ares:** Bueno no puedo adelantar nada, ya veremos como se da. Pero me gusta que me den opiniones y que a veces concidan con cosas que ya tengo pensadas ;)

 **-Restia32:** jajaja comprendelo aun no despierta el instinto Paterno :)

 **-Patohf:** Oww gracias, yo tbn los extrañe ;) Si pues ese ego de Uchiha.  
jajaja me alegra que varios saco una sonrisa la travesurilla de Itachi jajaj  
Shikamaru es un amor3  
Gracias,saludos también y aquí tienes un nuevo cap.

 **-Mangelot Farid:** De nada :)

 **-yolanda garza:** Que bueno que te saque una sonrisa :)

 **-Kim Mikaelson:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras :)

 **-XukiUchiha:** Muchas gracias y aquí un nuevo cap que espero disfrutes :)

Como siempre esperaré sus comentarios y que recomienden mi historia ... Gracias :)

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Abrazos a la distancia :)

LuceK-Chan

 _Ittekimasu;)_


End file.
